Anubis ever after
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Kids of Anubis after Anubis! PEDDIE, FABINA, AMFIE, JARA, MOY!
1. Chapter 1

**I had a burst of genius explosions! So here ya go! New 4 the summer!**

* * *

**Patricia pov**

I can't believe I even made it to college. I can't believe slimeball made it either. We are moving into our new flat. It is in the artsy part of London. It's so gritty and edgy. I love it! I'm wearing a plaid shirt, tank top, shorts, hoop earrings, combat boots and a bow around my head. Eddie was getting boxes up.

"Little help, Yacker" he said.

"Nah, you got it" I said sitting on the couch. He shook his head. He looks good. Black t-shirt, ripped jeans and converse. His blonde hair looks a little more dirty blonde. He finsihed getting the boxes in and sat next to me.

"Good job" I said.

"Thanks" he said.

"This is gonna be different" I said. He nodded.

"Yea. We are on our own" he said. I blew hair out of my face. He's right we are on our own. Everyone from Anubis basically seperated.

Nina and Fabian are in some college in America. Joy and Mick moved to Australia. They are going to college but two different ones. Mara and Jerome are at Oxford I think. And Amber and Alfie are in Paris because they aren't going to college.

Me and Eddie are at an art school. Apparently slimeball is an artist. Who knew? I design clothes. Don't act so suprised! I'm still a girl. I put my head on Eddie's shoulder.

"What the hell is on your head?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"The bandana, bow or whatever that is" he said.

"It's a headband" I said.

"Whatever. Now what do you want to eat?" he asked.

"What do you cook?" I asked.

"Um Easy Mac with cheese, Easy Mac without chesse, Ice cream sundaes and cereal" Eddie said.

"Ooh Fancy" I said.

"We could order pizza" he suggested.

"Good idea" I said. He picked up the phone.

"You want the meat lovers special right?" he said.

"No thats what you like. I like cheese" I said.

"Lame" he said. I slapped his head. He ignored me and called the pizza place.

"Meat lovers and plain boring cheese" he said. I rolled my eyes. He then hung up. I hit him with a pillow.

"Your gonna get it, Yacker" he said. I stood up.

"Oh really?" I said.

"Really" he said coming closer towards me. I ran around the flat.

"I will get you" Eddie said.

"No you won't" I said then ran into the bedroom. I didn't hear anything so I peeked my head out. An arm immedently wrapped around my waist. Eddie tossed me over his shoulder.

"Stop" I giggled.

"Never" he said.

This is going to be fun.

**Nina pov**

"Come on Fabes" I said hurrying him to our apartment. We decided to go to school at where I'm from. Hawaii. He said we could go where I wanted as long as we were together. I picked here.

Our apartment is in Honolulu. It's so bright and beautiful. I love the beach. I'm wearing a blue tank top that says "let there be waves", some shorts, heart necklace, charm bracelet, sunglasses, hair clip and flip flops. Fabes is wearing jeans, blue shirt and flip flops. He finished putting our stuff in. I hugged him.

"Were here!" I said. He chuckled.

"You sound like, Amber" he said.

"No, I don't" I said as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed me. Tomorrow we are going to start classes. I'm majoring to to be a Marine Bioligist. Fabian is majoriging to be an archeoligist. I would major in that but I don't want to awake any more spirits. Fabian smiled at me. He's so perfect. This is so perfect. My life is so perfect.

This is the start of a new beginning.

**Amber pov**

I'm in Paris! Like France. I wanted to come here because my mom is friends with some lady and she wants me to model. Because I'm so gorgeous. I'm sitting on the terrace of my flat. It's such a pretty apartment. It's really classic and stuff. Daddy paid for it. One room is pink! Just so cool! I think daddy bought it so I would feel guilty about not going to college. But I don't feel guilty.

Alfie lives with me. He matured. It's a shock I know. But he is still funny. He is sitting at the table thats on the terrace. I'm looking over the edge.

You can see the Eiffel tower. It's so pretty. It's dark outside so it twinkles with lights. Kinda like a Christmas tree. I also look gorgeous if I do say so myself. I'm wearing cream colored shirt, white jeans, gold heels, gold necklace, bracelet and my hair is curly. I felt an arm around my waist.

"Let's get something to eat" Alfie said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know but I'm hungry" he said. I sighed. He then picked me up.

"We can go out to eat" he said.

"Ok" I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

My life is turning out perfect.

**Joy pov**

I squealed as I looked around the apartment. Mick already lived here. He must have cleaned it up because it's spotless. "I love it" I said. "Thanks" he said eating a banana. "Can we go to the pool?" I asked.

"Sure" he said. I put on a black bikini, flip-flops, wayfayer sunglasses and a Hollister tote bag. Mick was in swim shorts. He looked fit. We then both headed to the pool. No one was there because it was kinda late.

We got in the pool and played with each other. We played Marco Polo and when you find the other person you get a kiss. He won a lot. We splashed each other and just plain made out. I'm happy I moved here.

I am taking culinary courses because I want to be a chef. Because I'm dating someone in love with food. If I make food they will love me more. Makes PERFECT sense.

This is way better than Anubis.

**Mara pov**

I'm reading a book on me and Jerome's bed. He snatched my book away.

"Hey! I wanna be ahead of my class" I said trying to take my book back. He moved it away and put it on a shelf I couldn't reach.

"You suck" I said.

"Ouch, Mara" he said sarcastically. I scooted away from him. If I wanna be a lawyer then I need to study up. He can just relax with what he plans to be. A dectective. He has some fasination with dead people. Weird.

"Give me my book back" I begged pouting out my lip. He pointed to his lips. I kissed him. He smiled then gave me my book.

"Thank you" I said. He closed the book.

"What now?" I asked. His lips crashed onto mine.

Ok, so maybe studying can wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is a chapter! Girls outfits (except 4 Mara's) outfit on profile!**

* * *

**Patricia pov**

Stupid alarms. I banged on the alarm clock until it shut the fuck up! Eddie just laid there like a log. I shut the alarm off then started to shake Eddie.

"Lets take a shower together" I said in his ear. He shot right up. He picked me up and dragged me to the bathroom.

"So now you wake up?" I asked.

"Yes" he said. We took a shower together. Wasn't much showering. Mostly kissing. But we washed each other. I think he enjoyed his more than me. When we got out of the shower we changed.

I wore a blue tank top, ripped jeans, lace up boots, blue fedora, blue handcuffs necklace, a tote bag, and earrings shaped like anchors that are white and blue. I need to look fashionable. Wow. How Amber did that sound? It is true though.

I put my tablet, phone, wallet, sketch pad and a water bottle in my tote bag. Eddie had on ripped jeans, green shirt with a plaid shirt on top, a beanie and some trainers (sneakers).

"Nice hat" he joked.

"Nice beanie" I teased.

"Touche" he said.

"What do we have for breakfast?" I asked. I knew it wasn't going to be much. We have to pay for everything on our own. Our parents are mad we are going to an art school so they are making us do everything ourselves. We could live on the streets for all they care. So our budget is way low.

"Hmm ceral and doughnuts. Take your pick" he said.

"Doughnut" I said.

"Good choice" he said handing me one. I ate it quickly. We both walked out of our apartment and got in his car. He parked in the student parking lot at our school. It's like the farthest away from my classes. I kissed his cheek then we parted ways.

I pray this goes well.

**Nina pov**

Me and Fabian woke up then rolled out of bed. We still had jet-lag. I changed into a tank top, shirts, sandals, necklace and earrings. I poured some cereal and put blueberries in it. I sat at the marble counter in the kitchen. My sleepy boyfriend came in stretching. He had no shirt on.

"Morning, love" he said.

"Morning" I said. He held my waist then kissed me.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"Your shirt says 'love, me, hold, me, kiss me' so I am" he said. I giggled and gave him a quick peck. I'm happy we don't take morning classes.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked.

"Kiss" he said.

"Ok" I said. And we kissed for a long long time.

"You wanna go further?" I asked. He nodded and picked me up. He took me to our bedroom. We kind of well you know. I had awful sex hair.

It was worth it.

**Amber pov**

I love Paris so much. So I slept in until ten. I was in Alfie's arms. I ordered room service. They came up with a buffet. I ate crepe's and fruit. Alfie eventually woke up. He was about to kiss me.

"Morning breath" I said covering my mouth and nose. He shook his head then went to the bathroom. He came back with minty breath. I gave him a peck.

"Much better" I said. He smiled. He ate his own food.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked.

"Go shopping" I said. He groaned.

"Do I have too?" he asked.

"No. You can stay here all alone" I said.

"Fine, I'll come" he said giving in.

"Thanks Beau" I said then gave him a peck on his nose. I skipped to our bedroom and got changed. I wore a peach tank top, peach jeans, high heels, bumblebee earrings, necklace with charms and a pink purse. I curled my hair. I look cute. Alfie was watching TV.

"Get dressed" I said applying my make-up. He sighed but got up. He came back in jeans, trainers (sneakers) and a blue shirt.

He looks so good!

**Joy pov**

Someone tell me why I take morning classes when I'm grumpy as fuck in the morning. Was I high when I picked my classes? I dunno. It is possible. I did play beer pong one night with Jerome.

Anyway I got dressed in a tank top, shorts, wedges, a chunky necklace and flower earrings. I put my hair in a huge braid. It kinda reminded me of a tree trunk. Kinda like Jasmine from Aladdin. I looked and saw I had a new message. Nina.

"Good luck" she texted. I smiled and replied.

"Thanks. You too. Have fun with Fabes" I texted.

"Thanks and Fabes says Hi" she texted. Me and Nina are friends now. She is actually a good person. Who knew? I looked at myself in the mirror. I can't believe I'm going to college classes! I remember when I first meet Patricia and Fabes. We were twelve and so naive.

I feel old now that I'm looking back at this. Isn't that what old people do look at the past? There's some word for it. I think it's nautical? Or is that the ocean. Either way it's sad.

I miss my friends.

**Mara pov**

I went through my checklist of stuff. Books, phone, laptop, tablet, purse, water bottle and snack. Ok I'm good. Jerome was asleep because he doesn't do mornings. He said to wake him up when I was about to go. I sat on the bed next to him. I shoved him a littlle. He didn't flinch. I started poking him.

"Jerome" I hissed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down next to him. He opened his multi-colored eyes. They look blue now.

"Hey Mara" he said.

"Hey Jerome" I said.

"Do you have to go?" he asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Please" he begged. "No" I said.

"Can I have a kiss?" he asked.

"Yes" I said. He pulled me close and we kissed.

Dear god I love him.

* * *

**I need OC's 4 this story. So heres what u need to fill out**

**Name:**

**Goes to college with (unless amber or alfie just say meets):**

**Friend/ememy:**

**Personality:**

**Apperance:**

**Clothing style:**

**See simple so the sooner u fill it out sooner u get new chapter. I each person needs a friend/enemy. So have fun. Remember I need boys and girls.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the chapter. It is peddie and introuduces new characters. I need Jara people. Does everyone hate that couple? Anyway review. Um Patricia's friends outfit on profile.**

* * *

**Patricia pov**

I found my class. Holy crap it's amazing! The room is so huge and it's just really cool. I found a seat next to some girl.

She wore a black and red Juicy couture shirt, black jeans, black boots with red hearts, ladybug earrings, a knuckle ring that looks like Hello kittys bow, blood red cuff bracelet and a red and black swirled heart necklace. Her dark brown hair covered her left eye. She looks pretty cool so I sat next to her. She smiled at me.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi" she said.

"I'm Patricia" I said.

"Harmony" she said.

"Cool name" I said.

"Thanks" she said. A guy came in the door of the classroom.

"Is that our teacher?" I asked.

"Seems like it" she said. He didn't look much older than us. And as much as I love Eddie he is hot. Damn! Black hair, teal eyes and tan skin.

"Damn" Harmony said. I laughed.

"Is there a problem ladies?" our teacher asked.

"No Mr. Hotness" Harmony called. I laughed. Our teacher shook his head and turned away.

"And I have a boyfriend" she said. I smiled.

"Your funny" I said.

"Thanks. No offense but you don't look like a designer" she said.

"Neither do you" she said.

"Good point but I love designing. Bring in something more punk and less pink" I said.

"I agree I love designing but my major is dance" she said.

"What about your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Like visual art or something" she said.

"No way. So is mine" I said.

"Maybe we can all hang out sometime" she said.

"That would be cool" I said. She smiled then I turned back toward the teacher. Mr. Hotness said we had to design a party dress. I can do that. I took out my tablet and sketch book. On my tablet I looked at what colors I like and got some idea's.

This is way more fun than I thought.

**Eddie pov**

Holy crap I can't find my class. So I'm walking through buildings and hallways. Fucking frustrating! I finally found it. The classroom overlooked London. I sat down at a table some guy was there. He was reading. Reminds me of Fabian. Word nerd. I snickered at my joke. I'm smart. He looked up.

"Eddie" I said.

"Cole" he said.

"Is this your major?" I asked.

"Yea" he said. Well someone is anti-social. His phone went off with some love song. He picked up.

"Hey babe" he said. So nerd has a girlfriend.

"I'll pick you up later" he said. I sorta smirked.

"Love you too. Bye" he said then hung up.

"So you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yes" he said.

"Kinda shocked," I said.

"Because I'm a 'nerd'. I'm smarter than you and probably way more sensative" he said reading his book.

Did I just get dissed by a nerd?

**Patricia pov**

After Mr. Hotness's class me and Harmony had a break. We were sitting in a cafe. She was looking at her phone.

"Who is it?" I asked taking a sip of my espresso.

"My boyfriend. He's coming over" she said. I would invite Eddie but he has class. Harmony drank her frappe. A boy came up and covered Harmony's eyes.

"Guess who?" he said.

"Cole" Harmony said.

"Correct" he said coming and sitting next to her. He kissed her.

"This is Patricia" Harmony introduced. Cole gave a slight wave.

"How was class?" Harmony asked.

"Fine, there was this cocky guy in there" Cole said.

"Oh" Harmony said. My phone buzzed. Eddie.

"Come home! I'm bored and just got out of class!" he texted. Oh my god. I stood up.

"I gotta go" I said dropping my phone in my bag.

"Bye" Harmony said. I waved then left. I walked to my apartment and opened the door. Eddie was on the couch looking totally bored.

"Trixie" he whined.

"What?" I asked.

"Come here" he said. I sat next to him.

"What?" I asked. He kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Just wanted a kiss" he said.

"You made me leave my new friend for a kiss?" I asked.

"Yep. And you made a friend?" he said.

"Yes I am quite nice" I said.

"You almost bit my head off when I met you" he said. I hit him with a pillow.

"Shut up" I said. He quickly stole a kiss. I decided not to hit him for that. Just because I enjoyed it. He has soft lips. I sound like Amber.

I need to fix that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi hi! I used the OC's Sienna and Ali. I still need some for Jara and please review! Sienna and Ali outfits on profile. **

**OC FORM**

**Name:**

**Goes to college with (unless amber or alfie just say meets):**

**Friend/ememy:**

**Personality:**

**Apperance:**

**Clothing style:**

* * *

**Joy pov**

I found my first class it's English. I sat next to some girl. She had very curly brown hair that was like Fabian's color. And really blue eyes that look like the ocean. She had on a light pink and white tank top, denim shorts, flower earrings, sparkly converse and a pink necklace with an A on it. She was digging through a tote bag.

"Where is it?" she muttered.

"Where is what?" I asked. She jumped because she hadn't noticed me.

"Oh hi. I'm looking for my notebook" she said. I looked near my chair and saw a turquoise notebook with "Ali" written across it in white. It was stuck between my chair and another chair. I tugged until it came out.

"Here ya go" I said giving it to her.

"Thanks. I'm Ali but you probably know that" she said gesturing to her notebook.

"Yea. And I'm Joy" I said. We shook hands. I heard a collective squeal from the front of the great.

"Fantastic" Ali muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"That squeal means Sienna is here" she said.

"Who is Sienna?" I asked.

"A bitch" she said. I nodded. The girl had blonde hair that was cut kinda close to her shoulders. The tips were pointy. Her eyes were shimmery. She wore a peach colored silk shirt, white pants, white purse, gold necklace, gold bracelet, rose butterfly earrings, and creme shoes.

"I hate her" Ali said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your names Joy Mercer right?" she said.

"Yes" I said nervously.

"Anyway we went to school with Mick though I never met him. Anyway she was like in love with him and probably still is. She is just so annoying. And called you a slut" she said.

"Nice girl" I said. Ali smirked.

"Yea. Also rich as hell I could tell you either what brand her stuff is or how much it cost" she said.

"Go" I said.

"The shirt is like some off brand that I'm suprised she is wearing. Her earrings are made of rose gold which she has bragged about, Chanel bag, Fendi bracelet, snake skin shoes, and that is a gold necklace that is offbrand" Ali said staring at the oh so popular Sienna.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"She has bragged about most of these things before" she said. I made an oh face. Ali nodded.

"Anyway if she finds out your you she will hate you" she said. I shrugged. People in the front moved to make room for Sienna. Wow they treat her special. I am in the middle with some smelly guys. While she gets front with people who probably shower. Grr. At least I have Ali. I heard Sienna giggling.

"Does Mick go here?" Ali asked.

"No. He goes to another college not so far from here" I said. She nodded. Our teacher came in.

She went through this monologue about Hamlet and how we were going to have a test on it. My major isn't even English! Why am I here? When class was over me and Ali went to the lirary which is a place I swore I would never go. We got the book Hamlet as fast as we could then left.

"I hate our teacher" I announced. Ali smiled.

"She was pretty stiff" she said.

"Uh yea. Anyway what do you have next?" I asked.

"Culinary arts" she said.

"Me too" I said.

"Your majoring in cooking?" she asked.

"Yes and why do you sound suprised?" I asked.

"Not many people do major in it" she said.

"Is Sienna there?" I asked.

"No" she said.

"I already love it" I said.

"Besides I don't even think Sienna knows what half the stuff would be. She would probably ask what a spoon is" Ali said.

"She can't be that dumb" I said.

"She is" she said. I ran staright into something.

"Ow" a girl squealed. I looked at who I hit. Sienna. She brushed herself off like I had fleas.

"Jeez. What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing it was an accident" I said. She narrowed her eyes. They look more red than blue now. Maybe she is a demon.

"You are dating Mick Campbell" she said.

"Yep" I said popping the p.

"You stole my future boyfriend" she said.

"Um I don't even know you" I said.

"Sienna. My name is Sienna" she snapped.

"Ok, Sienna. I have never meet you before so how would I be stealing Mick from you?" I asked. Is this what Nina felt like? Man I was a bitch.

"He must have said something about me" she said.

"Unless you were another slip up from that idiot Ms. Valentine said then I don't think so" I said. **(AN: I seriously do hate Ms. Valentine because she stirred up EVERYTHING. Once Joy was getting on the right track what did she do? Fucking stir it up! She confused Jara and I just hate her. Like more than I hate/used to hate Joy. She just is stupid)**

"Whatever you little British Brat" she said. What did she just call me? Is being British supposed to be an insult just because I'm not Australian.

"Oh shut up Sienna" Ali said.

"Make me, bitch" Sienna challenged.

"I would love to make you" Ali said getting in Sienna's face. Sienna stared her down.

"Back away" she said.

"No way you bratty little slut" Ali said. This is gonna get ugly. I pulled Ali away.

"We don't need a fight" I said.

"Fucking lucky" Ali said then we walked away.

I think I made a new friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heres another chapter bcuz i felt inspired. Dana outfit on profile.**

* * *

**Amber pov**

So after I finished shopping I dragged Alfie to get coffee. I have about an hour before I have to meet with my mom's friend so I can MODEL! The place was crowded. I heard a lot of yelling. Alfie kept hold of my wrist. One girls voice stood out. She was screaming in French. Eventually it turned into English.

"I have been here for way too long! Could you just give me the damn coffee?" she yelled. I looked at Alfie who looked kinda shocked.

"Wow" he said. I moved through the crowd and put in my order. Vanilla bean espresso and strawberry parfait for me and a brownie for Alfie. The girl's yelling went back into French. The guy finally got her the order.

"Merci" the girl snapped. She had a huge order. Six cups of coffee and two bags. Some fat guy bumped into her she almost dropped the coffee but dropped the bag. I caught it.

"Merci" she said relieved.

"I speak English" I said.

"Oh thank god" she said. I got my order finally. I gave it to Alfie and helped the girl out. We walked outside.

"Thanks so much. Sophia would have flipped" she said.

"Who's Sophia?" I asked.

"My boss" she said. I nodded. The girl looked fashionable. A black corset top with pink dots, black jeans, black heels with pink dots, black heart earrings, black bag, headband with a small bow, and a bracelet. She had curly brown hair that was like ringlets. And her eyes are a pretty blue color.

"Dana, hurry up!" a boys voice said. The girl who I guess is Dana rolled her eyes.

"You know how long it takes to get coffee there" she said turning around. A boy in a blue shirt, jeans and trainers walked up behind her on his phone. He was texting or something. His hair was blonde and his eyes were green.

"Well you should come earlier" the boy said.

"Well your the one with the car" Dana snapped. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Are you two dating?" I asked.

"Oh hell no" Dana said. Looks like it's time for matchmaker Amber! I love matchmaking! They obviously like each other.

"Anyway thanks I should get going" she said.

"Where are you going?" I asked. She told me the place **(AN: I couldn't think of a place to make up)**

"No way! I'm going there" I said. She looked at me weird.

"You have to know somebody to get in there" she said.

"I'm modeling" I said.

"Oh" she said.

"Dana, I need to go" the boy said.

"I'm coming, Kevin" Dana said annoyed. Kevin stuck out his tongue. Dana did it back.

"I guess I'll see you there" Dana said. I nodded. Alfie was pretty quiet. I turned and saw he was eating his brownie. I rolled my eyes then dragged him to the cab. The cab driver drove fast. When we got there I almost tripped. Alfie laughed.

"Shut up, Alfie" I snapped. He helped me stand up. I brushed myself off and took my coffee. We went inside the huge building. It is very modern. I saw my moms friend and walked over to her.

"Go to wardrobe" she said. I nodded and dragged Alfie along. I went into waredrobe and saw another girl in there. She is gorgeous. She had about six people working on her and ten more talking to her. She had perfect tan skin which looked had no blemish, sparkly green eyes, and dark brown hair with some caramel colored streaks. She is so pretty. I'm jealous. I saw Alfie looking and slapped him.

"Eyes up" I snapped. He smirked a little. The girl had on a white bikini and huge angel wings. It showed off her toned stomach. This girl is like a goddess.

One person was glossing her lips, another was putting on her eye make-up and her hair had the most perfect waves. She was laughing at something a boy said. I saw two familiar faces.

Dana and Kevin. Dana was going through a list of something to the girl. Oh the girl must be Sophia. So Dana is an assistant. The boy looked pretty bored. I saw Dana and waved. She looked up and waved back. When Sophia was done she smiled at a boy.

"No kissing you have a packed schedule and you guys take long kisses" Dana said.

"Fine" Sophia huffed. She walked past me and smiled.

"Cute shoes" she commented before leaving. The other waredrobe people gave me a swimsuit. Dana walked up to me.

"Thats your boss?" I asked.

"Yep. Sophia Louboutin" she said.

"Louboutin?" I asked my voice getting higher.

"Ams" Alfie warned.

"Shh" I said before turning back to Dana. She chuckled.

"Yes. Christian Louboutin's daughter" she said.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed getting into my black bikini. Kevin and Alfie looked away while I changed.

"Yea she's really nice" Dana said.

"And rich" Kevin said.

"I wanna meet her" I said.

"Ams, I don't think you should" Alfie started.

"Since when are you responsible. Let me meet my favorite designers daughter" I begged. The make-up lady did the darkest make-up possible. She then helped me put on black angel wings just as big as Sophia's.

"I don't know" Dana said.

"Please" I begged.

"You get to meet her" Kevin said.

"When do you decide that?" Dana asked.

"I don't but they are obviously in the same shoot. Good angel and Evil angel" Kevin said.

"Oh" I said getting out of the chair.

"I guess" Dana said. I did a happy clap and went down to the photoshoot. Holy crap. Sophia. She was on a fluffy pillow looking sexy. She put her hands through her brown hair. She obviously loved the spotlight. I saw Alfie also looking.

"Eyes on me" I said.

"There always on you" he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I would kiss you but I don't think you want black lipstick on" I said. He shrugged and kissed my cheek. I smiled.

"Amber" my moms friend called. I pulled away from Alfie then went over to the set. The photographer made me and Sophia stand back to back. We did a lot of pictures.

"Were done" the photographer said. Sophia clapped.

"You did good" she said grabbing her water bottle.

"Thanks" I said.

"Maybe, you should work for my dad sometime" she said.

"Like model?" I asked.

"Uh huh" she said. She wrote something on a slip of paper then handed it to me. It had a phone number and address.

"Call me sometime" she said.

Best day ever!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello earthlings and Aliens whichever you are. This is the fabina chapter and there is another charcter im adding for fabina it just didnt fit in this chapter. Anyway thank u for reviews! Jessica outfit on profile **

* * *

**Nina pov**

My last class is so cool. It's Marine biology. It is in the shape of a dome and one wall is just a window and it's cool. There are so many people. I saw a girl sitting by herself. She was looking through her text messages. She seems pretty nice. I sat next to her.

"Hi" I said.

"Hey" she said.

"I'm Nina" I said.

"Jessica" she said. Her phone dinged and she smiled.

"Sorry thats my boyfriend" she apolagized.

"It's fine" I said. She wore a navy shirt with a white anchor, very short shorts, anchor earrings, white sandals and a tote bag. Her wavy blonde hair tumbled past her shoulders and she had very light blue eyes. Our teacher came in the room.

"Were having class outside" he said. Everyone clapped. We all went down to the beach. Our teacher talked about animals and stuff. I don't know. It was really hot. I really want to jump in the ocean. I looked and saw Jessica put on sunglasses and pulled her hair up.

"Muy caliente" she said fanning herself. I smiled.

"Can we go in the water?" someone asked. People did a collective ask.

"Fine" our teacher said. I really don't wanna go in the ocean with my clothes on. But I will. I took off my shoes then got in. Jessica did the same. I rolled up my shorts and pulled up my shirt with a ponytail holder. I then got in. Jessica didn't seem too bothered while my clothes stuck to me. Jessica was floting.

The water feels so good. I saw some people splashing each other and girls complaining about getting there hair wet. If they didn't want it wet then they shouldn't have got in. Jessica started blowing bubbles. I smirked then blue bubbles in the water.

The sun started to set so it reflected of the crystal clue water. I forgot how much I missed it here. I remember when I was younger my parents used to take me to the beach at least once a week. I miss them so much. Gran is also gone. I have no family left. A few tears fell down my face.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"Um nothing" I said.

"What is it?" she asked concerned.

"Just missing my parents" I said.

"Oh I'm sorry" she said.

"It's fine" I said.

"You wanna get out?" she asked. I nodded. We both swam to shore and got our stuff.

"I'm gonna find my boyfriend" she said.

"I'll come with maybe I can find mine" I said.

"Ok come on" she said. We went back to the main campus still dripping wet. People looked at us funny. Like "What's with the weird wet girl?". Jessica went into a building and I followed.

We peered inside the door. People were leaving. A boy was talking to the teacher. Jessica rolled her eyes and leaned against the door frame. The boy spotted her then walked over.

"Um why are you wet?" he asked.

"Hello to you too. I'm wet because we had class outside and I went swimming" she said shaking out her wet hair. The boy wiped water off him.

"Who's this?" he asked gesturing to me.

"Nina. And you could have more manners" Jessica scolded.

"Sorry. I'm Greg" he said to me.

"It's ok" I said.

"Now we are going to get Nina's boyfriend" Jessica said.

"Yes, babe" Greg said. Jessica smiled then kissed him. We all went outside into where Fabian's class was. He was going out the door when I grabbed his hand. He hugged me then kissed my forehead.

"Love, why are you wet?" he asked.

"Just cause" I shrugged. He laughed then kissed my forehead again.

"Aww" Jessica said. Greg smiled.

"This is Greg and Jessica" I said pointing to them.

"Hi I'm Fabian" Fabian said. Jessica and Greg waved.

"Here's my number" Jessica said writing it on my hand. I put it in my phone before it smudged then gave her my number.

"Bye" I said.

"Bye" she waved. Fabian wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Let's go back to the apartment" he said in my ear. I nodded.

We went to his car and he drove to the apartment. I unlocked the door and went inside. I took a shower so I would feel cleaner. I changed into a t-shirt, pajama pants and fuzzy slippers. I saw Fabian had ordered pizza. I put pinapple on mine which he finds weird yet he still got it for me. I grabbed two slices and sat on the couch. I patted next to me for Fabian. He sat next to me.

I turned on the tv and watched Love in the wild. I love that show! **(AN: ME TOOOO! EEP!)** It's a reality TV show. I know Fabian hates it but he loves me so he watches it. I went into his lap and cuddled into him. He kissed my neck. I shivered a little. He kissed it again. It tingled. He bit on it. Oh my god. That felt so good. It's like he knows how to make me tick.

I like that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thx 4 reviews loves and lovlies! Keep reviewing and I'm happy u like the story! **

* * *

**Mara pov**

I got to class early! It's trigonometry. In the front and center. That sounded nerdy. I try not to sound nerdy but sometimes it slips. People started to slowly come in. One girl looked pretty nice. She sat next to me. She was bright. Like wore bright colors.

It was neon pink. Pink tank top, black shirt on top that kinda cuts off at one shoulder with neon pink stars on that, pink shorts, pink boots, pink snail earrings, bright pink bracelet, and a pink bag that says little neon bag. She slid the bag of her shoulder and smiled.

"Hi" she said.

"Hello" I said.

"I'm Keira" she said.

"Mara" I said.

"Cool" she said. We kinda stayed quiet most of class except for sneaking smiles and I helped her out.

"Thanks" she said.

"No problem" I said. She handed me a slip of paper.

"Maybe we should hang out sometime" she said.

"That's be nice" I said.

Maybe I'm not the anti-social Mara anymore.

**Jerome pov**

I have history class. Blah! Mara takes morning classes so she is done for the day. I take afternoon ones because I am like a zombie until about noon.

So Mara could be doing something fun but I know she's studying. I went into the very back corner of my history class to say "Hey. I don't wanna be here. Don't talk to me!" I took out my textbook and started flipping pages to look busy.

A hand with black fingernail polish danced across my desk. I looked up and saw a girl.

She wore this thing I think is called a romper? Anyway it's a white lace romper, wedges, a princess crown necklace, heart earrings and a feather in her hair. She had a dazziling white smile. Her eyes gleaned black and so did her hair.

"Hello" I said.

"Hi I'm Britannie and your sexy" she said.

"Thanks" I said kinda awkward. She sat next to me. Cornering me in only with her! Maybe I won't sit in the corner again.

"What's your name?" she asked crossing her legs and touching my hand. Her touch is icy.

"Jerome" I said.

"Thats cool" she said making her fingers go up my arm.

"Um listen I'm not intrested" I said.

"Sure you are" she said.

"No. I'm good" I said. She scooted closer to me. She held my hand.

"Listen, your absoulutely irresistable and I like you. I don't take no for an anwser" she said. Oh my god. Is this chick like crazy? Is this what Joy did to Fabian? Man she was a loon. Poor Fabian. I kinda feel bad about pranking him now.

Keria scooted so close to me. She was almost in my lap. Maybe I should say I'm dating Mara. I have a feeling that would make her more stubborn and maybe go after Mara.

Maybe I should keep this too myself.

**Mara pov**

When I finished studying I went back to the apartment and made dinner.

I'm sort of a vegatarian. The only meat I eat is chicken and turkey. But I don't do prossesed. That stuff is gross. So I made turkey burgers and sweet potato fries. Jerome swears sweet potato fries are the most discusting thing ever invented so I made regular fries for him.

The door opened and I heard a thud. I looked and saw Jerome dropped all his stuff on the floor.

"Pick it up" I said.

"Fine" he said dragging out the e. I smiled. He came in the kitchen and grabbed my waist.

"Hey Mars" he said then kissed my neck.

"How were your classes?" he asked.

"Awesome. What about you?" I asked.

"Fine" she shrugged. I think he might be lying but I'll leave it alone. I handed him his burger.

"I made a friend" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Who?" he asked.

"Her name's Keira" I said.

"Is she a nerd?" he asked.

"No" I said.

"So you made a normal friend?" he asked.

"Yes and why do you shound suprised?" I asked.

"You just like smart people usually" he said.

"Well I'm changing" I said.

"I know and I like it" he said. I smirked a little.

He makes me feel fuzzy inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Soo thx 4 reviews! pls keep doing tht! Also I have a contest going on so u should check that out. Patricia outfit on profile!**

* * *

**Patricia pov**

First week of college is going pretty good. It's Friday and I'm in my last class. Geometry. Boo math. I'm packing up though I'm really tired and it's my last class. I'm wearing a blue romper, gold sandals with a blue gem, dangly gold earring with blue gems, blue bracelet with spikes and a long necklace with a blue pednant shaped kinda like a rock. A boy slid in the seat next to me. I've seen him watching me before.

"Hey sexy" he said.

"Hi sleezebag" I said. No one calls me sexy. Except Eddie. And thats only if I'm in a good mood. The boy chuckled.

"I'm Xavier" he said.

"And I'm unintrested" I said grabbing my bag and standing up.

"Come on. You know you like me" he said. I snorted.

"No I don't" I said.

"Patricia" another voice said. Our teacher. I walked over. Xavier followed. I shot a glare at him but turned back to the teacher.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Xavier needs tutoring could you please do it?" he asked.

"Um I'm not so good. Can't you get anyone else. Like anybody. I could call my friend Mara if you would like she could probably come" I said. Xavier smirked.

"Though thats nice Xavier picked you" the teacher said.

"Fine" I grumbled then stomped away. Xavier grabbed my wrist.

"So study now right?" he said.

"Nope. Now is time with my boyfriend we can study later" I said walking away. He followed.

"You have to help me whenever I say" he said.

"I didn't agree to that" I snapped making my way across campus. I saw Eddie waiting by his car.

"What kept you?" he asked. I made my head in the direction on Xavier. Xavier only smirked larger when he saw Eddie. I went into Eddie's arms.

"Why the hell is he here?" he murmered into my hair.

"I have to tutor him" I said.

"Fine. But if he makes a move I will punch him" he said. I nodded in his chest. I pulled away and looked at Xavier. His car was right behind Eddie's.

"Follow our car" I sighed. He nodded and got in his. I sat next to Eddie in his car.

"I don't like him" Eddie said as soon as we closed the doors.

"Neither do I but I have no choice" I said.

"I know" he said. He drove to our apartment which isn't so far away. We both got out and went up with Xavier following. A hand touched my ass. I looked at Eddie and he seemed normal. I looked at Xavier and saw him smirk.

"Cute ass" he murmered in my ear.

"Watch it" I snapped. He smirked more. Eddie didn't notice this little problem. We went into the apartment and I dragged Xavier to the terrace slamming the door behind us. His arms wrapped around my waist.

"Let go" I said through clenched teeth.

"Babe, we both know I don't need tutoring" he said.

"I figured" I said trying to pry his arms off. Where the hell is Eddie? I could push Xavier off the terrace. There's that whole murder problem. He seemed kinda annoyed. He walked up to me again.

"Come on, Patricia" he said stroking my face.

"Get lost" I said. He grabbed my face and pressed it to his. I pushed and pushed. Eventually he got off.

"Xavier! Cut it out!" I said.

"What are you gonna do? Call your boyfriend?" he asked.

"I will" I said.

"Have fun with that, princess" he said leaving. I'm not gonna tell Eddie. That would make it worse. I'll just keep it to myself and keep "tutoring".

Ugh. I hate my life.

**Eddie pov**

Why did Patricia go on the terrace? I can't see the terrace from the inside so I can't slap the piss out of Xavier. I don't want her to think I don't trust her though. I do trust her but no him. Xavier came from the terrace looking absoulutely smug.

"Quick study session?" I asked.

"You could call it that" he shrugged leaving. I clenced my fist the went to the terrace. Patricia was looking over the side.

"Don't jump" I joked. She turned around and smiled.

"I won't" she said. I went over and held her waist.

"Good I don't want a pancake Patricia" I said.

"But you love pancakes" she said innocently.

"Not as a girlfriend" I said then kissed her.

"Love you" she muttered.

"Love you too" I said rubbing her back. She sighed.

Somethings wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola thx 4 reviews. Outfits on profile**

* * *

**A****mber pov**

Where is it? Where's my Chanel bag? I'm going shopping with Sophia and Dana and I need the bag! I'm digging through my closet looking for it.

"Alfie!" I called.

"Yea?" he asked.

"Have you seen my Chanel bag?" I asked.

"Which one?" he asked.

"The cream colored one duh!" I said.

"Hey Ambs come here" Alfie said. I sighed and left the closet. My bag was on the bed. I smiled at Alfie the turned to get it. When I turned back around Alfie was on one knee with a small box. Oh my god!

"Ams" he started.

"Yes. Yes I will" I said jumping into his arms.

"You didn't let me finish" he chuckled sliding the ring on my finger.

"I don't care!" I said admiring it. It had a pink band with diamonds on the side and a pinkish pearl. It's so pretty. I kissed Alfie.

"Love you" I said.

"Love you too, Ams" he said.

"When are we gonna have the wedding? Where are we gonna have it? Will everyone come? I'm freaking out!" I said. He stopped my panicking with a kiss.

"Go shopping then you can worry about that later" he said. I nodded and grabbed my bag. I gave a quick peck to Alfie then left. I got in Sophia's limo.

She looked fashionable as always. A neon yellow top, white shorts, silver heart bracelet, diamond bow earrings, bow necklace, Christian Louboutin heels, and a Versache bag. Her hair was curly and held back by a ponytail holder

."Oh my god your engaged" she said pointing to my left hand. Dana looked up from her phone.

"How did you know so fast?" she asked.

"I can sense when someone has an engagement ring" Sophia said then holding out her left hand. A silver band with a huge sapphire in the middle and diamonds on both sides.

"Wow" I said.

"Thanks" she said.

"I'm happy you two have love" Dana mumbled.

"You could date Kevin" I said. She snorted.

"I am not dating my roommate" she said.

"You already live together so you wouldn't have to move" Sophia said. I nodded in agreement.

"I don't wanna date my best friend" Dana said.

"Oh so he's your best friend now" Sophia winked. Dana rolled her eyes.

"Were friends and thats it" she said taking a sip of water.

"Are you sex buddies?" Sophia asked. Dana spewed out her water. She wiped her mouth of.

"That wasn't a no" I said.

"We had it once ok" Dana admitted.

"Eep!" I said.

"I don't even remember it because I was drunk" Dana said.

"Sure" Sophia said sarcastically.

"Are we there yet?" Dana asked Sophia. Sophia asked the driver. He said something in French.

"Merci" Sophia said. She then turned to us.

"We're here" she said. The driver parked then opened the door. We all got out.

"We are gonna look at wedding dresses" Sophia said.

"Great" Dana said sarcastically. We went into this huge bridal store. Sophia found this man and had some huge conversatian in French. I would explain but I really don't speak French. Anyway Sophia went into a changing room. She came back out in a wedding dress. It was a really pretty dress. It was strapples and plain on the top part but the bottom was made of feathers.

"Can you turn in that?" Dana asked. Sophia turned then put her hands on her hips.

"Ha" she said on her pedastool.

"You look so pretty" I said.

"Thanks. Now you need one" she said.

"I just got engaged" I said.

"Well you can just get one" she said. Dana shook her head.

"Fine" I said.

"Eep!" Sophia said. She then dragged me through the store. Dana dragged behind us. I saw the dress the most perfect dress ever! It was so pretty. I looked at the size.

"It's smaller than me" I said.

"What size is it -5?" Dana asked.

"Zero. I'm a one" I said.

"Lose weight" Sophia said.

"Says the girl with the toothpick waist" Dana said.

"I'll diet" I said.

"On what isn't all you eat salad?" Dana asked.

"Yea I'm a vegatarian but I can always do less food" I said.

"That doesn's sound like such a good idea" Sophia said. Dana nodded.

"But I'll fit" I said.

"Maybe you could get a bigger size" Dana said.

"But I want this one" I said.

I will fit that dress.

* * *

**AMFIE IS ENGAGED. AMBERS RING IS ON PROFILE AND WHT DO U THINK AMBER WILL DO TO FIT THE DRESS?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Swimsuits on profile**

* * *

**Nina pov**

At about two in the morning my phone went off. I moaned. Fabian pulled me closer. I got my phone.

"Hello?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Nina!" a perky voice said.

"Ams you know it's like two in the morning here" I said.

"I'm engaged!" she said completly ignoring me.

"Thats great Ams" I said.

"Your my maid of honor" she said.

"Thank you" I yawned.

"Nina, you sound tired" she said. No shit.

"I am" I said.

"Well I'll let you sleep" she said. I hung up and nuzzled into Fabian's chest.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Amber" I said. He groaned.

"I know it's early but she didn't know" I said. He nodded.

"Night, Fabes" I said.

"Night Nins" he said.

We woke up the next afternoon. Yes we slept through morning. But at least it's the weekend. Fabian and I are going to the beach with with Jessica, Greg and this girl named Lily. I put on a swimsuit. It's blue and a bikini. I grabbed my tote bag that was covered in prints of glasses. I got my sunglasses then put them on. Fabian was in his swim trunks.

"You look good" he said.

"Thanks" I said. We then went to his car and he drove to the beach. We got out and found Jessica, Greg and Lily. Jessica had on a leopard bikini and Lily had on a purple bikini.

"Hey Nina" Jessica said.

"Hey Jessica" I said. I waved at Lily and she waved back.

"You wanna go to the cliff?" Jessica asked.

"Where's that?" I asked.

"Not so far but we have to walk" she said.

"Ok" I shrugged.

"Great lets go" she said. Her and Greg walked ahead.

"You really wanna go to a cliff?" Fabian asked.

"What's the worst that could happen?" I asked. He sighed.

"Besides it's probably one of those cliffs that if you jump off goes into water" I said.

"Fine" Fabian said.

"If I die I'm blaming Jessica" Lily said. I laughed.

"I will come from the dead and haunt her" she said. I laughed again.

"You'll haunt her?" Fabian asked.

"Yep. I'll do stuff to make her seem like she's going crazy" Lily said digging through her bag.

"How would you die?" I asked.

"I don't know! I just could" she said. She took out lipgloss.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, Nina" she said glossing her lips.

"Come on" Jessica said from way in front of us. We made it to some rocky looking place. But not a mountain. Jessica lead us to a cliff. It had a waterfall near it.

"I'm jumping first" she said. Greg shook his head but let her do what she wanted. Jessica took of her sunglasses the jumped. She made a loud splash then her head popped up.

"Come on!" she yelled. Lily jumped next probably just to get it over with. She seemed fine. It was my turn.

"You don't have to" Fabian said.

"But I want to" I said. He sighed. He really doesn't want me doing this. I jumped. When I jumped I tripped. I tumbled down and hit my head on rock.

"Nina!" Everyone yelled. I could hear the pain in Fabian's voice. I then plunged into water.

Everything got fuzzy and I passed out.

**Fabian pov**

No! I jumped down next in the water. Jessica and Lily had already dragged Nina out of the water onto land. Nina was out. I went over to them.

"Call 911" Jessica yelled to Greg.

"I don't have my phone" he yelled back.

"I have mine in my bag" Jessica yelled. Greg nodded then went to call. Nina's head was bleeding. I told her not to jump. I heard sirens and sighed in relief.

An ambulance came. I got in with Nina. She was alive but passed out. We got to the hospital and Nina got carried to get an X-ray. I felt my phone buzz. Eddie?

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Fabian. Is Nina ok? I sorta had a feeling" he said.

"She cut her head so she's in the hospital" I said.

"But she's gonna be ok right?" he asked.

"I hope so" I said.

"Ok. Do you have any idea what to do if you think your girlfriend is keeping secrets?" he asked.

"Considering your girlfriend is Patricia and Patricia is totally different from every girl I've met. No I have no idea what to do" I said.

"Great. Tell Nina I told her to get better" he sighed.

"I will" I said. He then hung up. It's kinda weird that Eddie has feelings. I get them too. About Nina I mean. It kinda felt like I knew she was going to get hurt.

But that's crazy. Right?


	11. Chapter 11

**Joy pov**

Since it's saturday I invited Ali over. Mick is playing football with his friends. Ali and I are studying Hamlet. Holy shit! Do you know how comfusing this is? Why is everyone having babies with their cousins? It's not right! I am sitting upside down on the couch. I'm wearing a crop top, short shorts, starfish earrings and a bird necklace. Ali is quizzing me.

"Why did Hamlet act crazy?" she asked.

"Because it was funny" I said.

"No, Joy" she said.

"Because he wanted to impress a girl" I said.

"No" she sighed.

"Because he was high! I don't know!" I said. She sighed.

"Let's take a break" she said.

"Good idea. Do you wanna play beer pong?" I asked.

"I do not wanna play beer pong" she said.

"Well fine then. I'll just do shots" I said getting down shot glasses. Ali shook her head. I made my shots.

"You want one?" I asked Ali.

"No, Joy" she said looking through her text book. I started taking shots. After the fifth one it got blurry.

Then it got kinda black.

**Mick pov**

I came back from football.

"Joy, I'm home!" I yelled. I saw a note by the door. "She's drunk and kicked me out- Ali" it said. Oh god.

The last time she got drunk was with Jerome. Stupid beer pong. I looked through the apartment. Joy skipped out of the bedroom.

"Hey Mick" she slurred.

"Joy, your drunk" I said holding her wrist.

"No I'm not drunk. I just need a beer" she slurred shaking her head. I picked her up.

"Oh you wanna play that game?" she asked. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I took her to the living room. She ran outside the door when I sat her down. I followed her through hallways. I could hear her jumping. I apolagized to the neighbors. I found Joy at a vending machine. She was banging on it.

"I want my pancakes!" she yelled banging on it. I clamped a hand over her mouth.

"RAPIST!" she yelled.

"Joy" I hissed.

"Oh Mickey you so fine" she sang. I shook my head and put her over my shoulder.

"My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard and their like it's better than yours. Damn right it's better than yours. I could teach you but I'd have to charge" Joy sang.

"Sure, Joy" I said.

"Hey, Mickey where's Victor?" she asked. Man she's drunk.

"I could care less, Joy" I said.

"Where's Nina? Is the cup ok?" Joy slurred. What is she talking about? How drunk can she be?

"There is no cup" I said.

"Uh huh. And the mask and elixer. We should go to the tunnels" Joy slurred. I opened our apartment door. I took her to our bedroom and made sure she couldn't escape or hurt herself. I sat her in bed.

"I'm not tired" she said.

"You will be" I said stroking her hair. All of a sudden she started crying.

"What's wrong Joy?" I asked.

"I lost spongebob" She cried. Oh my god.

"Is that why your sad?" I asked.

"No I told you about the adventures. Thats why I'm sad" she said.

"What adventures?" I asked.

"Sibuna" she cried.

"Si-what?" I asked.

"You know Sibuna" she said putting a hand over her eye.

"Joy, your just tired ok. Go to sleep" I said.

"No, you have to believe me" she cried.

"Shh" I said putting a finger to her lips. She cuddled under my arm and shut her eyes. She's gonna be so hungover. I might want to look up remedy's. She really sounded crazy.

But she'll be better tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Mara pov**

I'm going through my notes and highlighting. I am sitting on the counter in the kitchen. I felt arms around my waist.

"Not now Jerome" I said. He picked me up. I sighed and looked up at him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You are taking a break" he said.

"No I'm not" I said.

"Yes you are" he said carrying me to the couch. He sat down with me in his lap.

"We are going to watch tv" he said.

"Fine" I said. He changed it to Teen Nick? It was playing 90's tv shows.

"What?" I asked.

"If you stay up late you can watch 90's tv" he said. **(AN: It's True. When I was at my cuz's house we stayed up watching All that, Kenan and Kel and Rugrats! I was born in the late 90's and didnt get to enjoy the best of nick so i watch reruns!)**

"I remember this show" I said. Rugrats. I loved it and always thought Angelica was a brat. We stayed up a long time. Eventually rugrats went off. I took the remote from Jerome.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Watching something" I said. I changed it to Nick Jr. Maggie and the ferocious beast was on! I watched this all the time.

"Really Mars?" Jerome asked.

"I love this show. So much" I said.

"Is this the one with the talking rabbits?" he asked.

"You mean Max and Ruby?" I asked.

"I like that one" he said.

"I hate Ruby she's such a fun killer" I said. He smiled then kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Nothing just wanted a kiss" he said. I kissed him. He pulled me close. We snogged.

Eventually I got really tired and fell asleep in his arms.

**Jerome pov**

When Mara fell asleep I carried her to bed and tucked her in. I went into the hallway closet. I sighed and took out a small box from my coat pocket. I looked at the ring inside.

I don't know if I wanna ask her yet. I have no idea what she would say. I do not want her to turn me down. I sighed.

I heard vomiting. I went into the bathroom. Mara was hunched over the toliet vomiting. I squatted next to her and rubbed her back.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know" she said then leaned farther over the toliet. She did not sound good. When she finished she sat back on the bathroom floor.

"Do you feel ok?" I asked.

"Fine. Kinda hungry" she said. I quirked my eyebrow.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Peanut butter on a banana" she said. Ok then. I helped her up and carried her to the kitchen. I sat her down at the bar and put the peanut butter on the banana. She seemed happy.

"Thanks Jerome" she said. I could see the sun rising. I can take a nap until my classes but she has to go soon.

My poor tired girlfriend.

**Mara pov**

I'm so tired. I slumped to my first class. Keria was sitting there. I sat next to her and moaned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm so tired" I said. She gave me a pity look. After class I took Keira to my apartment.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"I think I'm pregnant" I said.

"Well take a test" she said. I sighed and went into the bathroom. In the cabinet was a pregnancy test. I sighed and took it out. So do I pee on it or sick it up my vagina.

"Hurry up, Mars" Keria yelled.

"I'm confused" I yelled back.

"It's not brain surgery you take a piss on the stick" Keria yelled. I rolled my eyes and did. I waited eight minutes. A pink plus sign. I opened the door.

"I'm having a baby" I said.

"Yay for you" Keria said.

"I don't want a baby now" I said.

"Come on, Mara you'll be fine" she said.

"No I'm getting an abortion" I said getting ready to storm out.

"Hold up" Keria said blocking my way out.

"Mara, calm down. You don't wanna do this" she said.

"Yes I do" I said.

"No. Jerome would hate you for ever" she said.

"He would hate me now" I said.

"Mara, just give it a chance" she said.

"Fine" I sighed.

"Yay" she said hugging me. I'm having a baby.

This will get intresting.


	13. Chapter 13

**Amber pov**

Have you ever dieted? I am and I hate it! All I eat is rice cakes, vegtables, fruit, fruit bars and water. It's like I'm a vegan! I am a vegatarian but this is to the extreme. I actually want meat. I haven't eaten meat since I was a ten year old. Yea it has been that long.

I tried that whole throw up your food thing. Alfie caught me. He got so mad all red and stuff. So now he won't leave me alone by myself. I hae lost weight though.

Right now I am eating a rice cake. You know they don't even taste like rice. Maybe if I smash it into powder I can put it in water. I wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Alfie thinks it's dumb I'm dieting. I smashed the rice cake up.

"What are you doing?" Alfie asked. I put the smashed up rice cake in a water bottle.

"Dieting" I said simply.

"Ams your amazing just the way you are" Alfie said.

"Stop quoting Bruno Mars" I scowled. He chuckled. My cell phone rang. I picked up.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey Ams" a familiar voice said.

"Oh hey Fabian. What's up?" I said.

"Nina's in the hospital" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"She cut her head" he said.

"Ow. Is she ok?" I asked.

"She's a little better" he said.

"Oh is that all you needed to tell me?" I asked.

"No. I kind of got this feeling that something was wrong before she got hurt" he said.

"Good guess?" I asked.

"Probably not Amber. I think it's the chosen one thing again" he said. Damn. I thought we finished Sibuna.

I don't wanna almost die AGAIN! And when there's a mystery Rufus comes. Everytime. He will probably find his way back to alive. Pretty positive. Maybe he was the one who hurt Nina. He's gonna kill us. I think I'm gonna throw up.

"Ams you still there?" Fabian asked.

"Uh huh" I said.

"Don't freak out it's probably nothing like you said" he said.

"Ok" I breathed.

"I gotta go Nina's waking up" he said.

"Make sure she's ok" I said. "I will, Ams" he said.

"Bye" I said then hung up. No one from Anubis knows Alfie and I are engaged.

"What did Fabian want?" Alfie asked.

"Um Nina is in the hospital" I said.

"Oh" he said.

"I gotta go. I'm going out with Sophia and Dana" I said.

"Your always with them" he whined.

"Their my friends" I said.

"I know" he sighed. I gave him a kiss.

"Bye babe" I said.

"Bye Ams" he said. I then went out of the apartment into the street. Sophia's limo pulled up. I got in. Dana was running through list with Sophia. Sometimes I forget she's her assistant. They hugged me when they saw me.

"Hey Mrs. Lewis" Sophia said. I rolled my eyes.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I have a photo shoot first then we are having a spa day" Sophia said. I clapped. Dana smiled still looking at her phone.

"After that were going to eat" she said. I sighed. Great. Water and salad for me. I hate dieting. Sophia chuckled at my expression.

"Get a bigger dress" she said.

"No way. I will fit" I said.

"I don't think Alfie wants a skelaton bride" Dana said.

"Shut up" I whined.

"You could always just work out" Sophia suggested.

"No" I said. Dana looked out the window and narrowed her eyes.

"We aren't going the right way" she said.

"What?" Sophia asked.

"The driver isn't taking us where we want to go" Dana said. Sophia banged on the barrier that separates us from the driver. He opened.

"What are you doing?" Sophia asked. The dude didn't anwser and closed the barrier.

"He's so fired" Sophia said.

"I think he's kidnapping us" Dana said. I whimpered.

"No way! Daddy will NOT be happy about this" Sophia said.

"Sophia, we are getting kidnapped and that's what your thinking about?" Dana asked. Sophia nodded. I knew something was gonna go wrong. As soon as Fabian called. Stupid world.

"The guys will notice we're missing" Dana said.

"Guys?" I asked.

"Kevin, Alfie and Sophia's fiance" Dana said.

We're gonna die!


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys. This chapter is kinda M. U have been warned.**

* * *

**Patricia pov**

Xavier. Grr. I hate him so much. Right now we are "studying". By studying I mean he is feeling me and flirting. He thinks he's so badass. He is NOT badass at ALL. I would quit being a tutor but my teaher said he would fail me if I didn't do this. I bet Mr. Hotness wouldn't do this to me! He would realize Xavier is a creepy stalker who wants to rape me. But NO my lame geometry teacher Mr. Gross made me do this. And no joke his name is Mr. Gross.

I really don't have time to play with Xavier now. Mr. Hotness makes us design some sort of thing every week and I want mine to be good. Xavier's hand is on my thigh,

We are in his apartment. His dark ass apartment. It looks like a place where a rapist would take their prey. We are out on the terrace. He keeps flirting and I am trying to work on my design. It's a dress. I make crazy types of clothes. A figure hovered over me blocking my light.

"Yes, Xavier?" I asked.

"You. Me. Coffee" he said.

"No way" I said.

"Yes way" he said.

"No" I said. He dropped water on me. He drenched my clothes. I have a spare change in my bag. I went into the bedroom to change. I took of my top and my pants dropped to the floor. Hands latched on my waist.

"Xavier" I snapped. I felt something slip on my wrist. Handcuffs. Like sex handcuffs. I've broken out of those. They are easy to break. Me and Eddie have been through lots of pairs of them if were intrested. I tugged on them. These felt strong. I look curiously at Xavier.

"Unbreakable" he said. His hands placed on my waist. I gulped.

No one sees me naked except for Eddie. Not even Piper. His hands unclaped my bra and my underwear hit the ground. I screamed my ass on. He tied something around my mouth then threw me on the bed. He gave me S&M then sex. I hate S&M. It's torture. You beat someone trying to get them sexually stimulated. Me and Eddie tried and ugh. We both hated it.

You can fill in what happened next. I was in tears. At least I'm on birth control and that neatnderthal wore a condom. He helped me get dressed not taking off the handcuffs and then took down the gag. He dragged me to his car and drove me to my flat. He finally unlocked me.

"Not a word to Eddie" he warned. I nodded, grabbed my bag then bolted out of that car. I fumbled for my keys to the apartment. My hands kept slipping. I fizzled into a burst of tears and ran back outside the apartment complex. I need to call someone.

My sister is in India for some program, my parents are to far away. Who the hell am I supposed to call? I don't want Xavier to come back. I finally got it. I was about to call Mara when the phone got knocked out of my hand. Xavier. He grabbed me.

"S-stop please" I begged. He took me to his car.

"I wasn't gonna tell" I promised. He threw me in his car and drove somewhere. I want Eddie. Right now! It's really dark outside. Xavier drove me to some place. He took me out and dragged me inside.

A strip club. No! No! No! I kicked him hard. I somehow got away. I ran and ran and ran. I got into a cab. I gave him the address of Mara and Jerome's apartment. They are like thirty minutes away from here.

When he got there I got out and told him I'll be right back. I asked the doorman which one was Mara and Jerome's. He gave me the number and I bolted upstairs. I banged on their door. Mara opened.

"Patricia?" she asked. "Mara help me please" I begged. She helped me inside.

"Mars whats going on?" Jerome's voice asked.

"Patricia is hurt" Mara anwsered. Jerome came from the back.

"Can you go pay for my cab?" I asked. He sighed.

"Jerome" Mara snapped. Jerome raised his hands in defense and left. I was still crying.

"Trix what happened?" Mara asked after a little while. Jerome came back in.

"I got raped" I cried. They seemed shocked.

"By Eddie?" Mara asked.

"Hell no. I can't tell you who" I said.

"Patricia, please" Mara begged. I shook my head. Jerome called Eddie who wanted to talk to me.

"Patricia where are you? I was worried sick" he said.

"Um I got lost" I lied. Jerome and Mara shot me a look.

"Don't tell him" I mouthed. They sighed but nodded.

"Lost? Why didn't you call?" Eddie asked.

"Can you just come pick me up?" I asked.

"Sure, yacker" he said. He then hung up. I waited for a long time then Eddie got there. He hugged me and drove me home. He didn't seem to buy my story.

I might have some explaining to do.


	15. Chapter 15

**Mara pov**

I need to tell Jerome. I really do. It is his baby after all. I am pacing back and forth in our bedroom. My hand was placed over my stomach. It has a very small bump. Only Keira has noticed but that's because she knows. I am waiting for Jerome to come home. I made dinner as a way to tell him I'm pregnant without him possibly getting mad.

Keira won't let me back out of telling Jerome. I'm just going to get it over with. He would want kids. Right? Maybe I am just overthinking this. The door opened and I jumped. Jerome came in. He looked annoyed. Maybe this will just make him angrier. Maybe I should just keep it to myself. He was grumbling something and went into the bedroom. I gave a heavy sigh. He came back out in comfier clothes and held my waist.

"Hey Mars" he said. I stared into his purplish eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said quietly.

"Yes there is" he said. I sighed.

"I'm pregnant" I said. He got motionless. He didn't move or make noise. Was he even breathing?

"Jerome?" I asked. He picked me up and spun me around. He kissed me.

"I take it your happy" I said.

"Of course. How could I be anyhting less?" he asked.

"I thought you would be mad" I said.

"Why Mars? I love you more than anything and now I can share my love with someone else" he said. That's the sweetest thing he ever said. He's a big softie for me. I gave him a kiss this time.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you" he said then kissed me.

"And you" he said then kissed my belly. I giggled. He sat me down with his arm around me.

"Why were you so upset?" I asked.

"Nothing, babe. It's unimportant" he said. I nodded as he kissed my forehead.

"Love you" he said.

"Love you too" I said.

I really do.

**Jerome pov**

Mara's having a baby. And it's mine! At Anubis I used to think it would be her and Mick who would have a baby and I would just be her friend. But nope. She has my baby! Mine! Me, Jerome Clarke's baby in her soon to be huge stomach. I kinda feel bad about not having the same classes with her. Mostly because I wanna make sure she's ok. But I can't go back now.

I have to go to History which has Britannie in there. Yay. Not the sarcasm. She's obsessed with me. Everytime I see her she tries to seduce me. I sat down in the back but not the corner again. I already made that mistake. I put my jacket hoodie over my head and looked down. I saw her black fingernail tap on the desk.

"Hey Jerome" she said. I sighed.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Jerome, I thought we were closer" she said.

"We aren't" I said.

"For now" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"You will be mine" she said.

"Jerome!" a voice exclaimed. Keira. She didn't look to happy. She came over to Brittanie and I.

"Who are you, bag of skittles" Britannie asked with distane in her voice. She looked Keira's colorful outfit up and down. Keira was in neon purple and yellow. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Keira. Who are you, Bratz doll? I would say Barbie but you head's to damn big" she said. A smile pressed on my lips. Britannie gave Keira a look like she had 3 heads.

"Britannie. A girl who can make you wake up one day very confused and in Cuba **(AN: Who knows what thats from?)**" Britannie said.

"How about I just knock you out?" Keira asked. I seperated them.

"Let's just calm down" I said.

"Jerome, who is she?" Britannie asked.

"My girlfriend" I quickly lied. Now it was Keira's turn to look at me like I had three heads.

"What?" she asked. I bent down to her ear.

"Just pretend. I'd rather her harass you than my pregnant girlfriend" I whispered in her ear. She stared at me. Britannie was still looking.

"Are you dating or not?" she asked.

"We sure are" Keira said.

"Thank you" I mouthed.

"You owe me" she mouthed back.

I really do owe her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nina pov**

I got out of the hospital. I have to be careful though. I went into my marine biology class and sat next to Jessica. She has felt bad about going to the cliff. I told her it was my choice. She smiled when I sat next to her.

"You feeling better?" she asked.

"Yep" I said. Our teacher came in.

"Class outside" he said. What's with being outside? I dunno. People cheered and we all go up. Our teacher took us to the beach. He started talking about marine life and stuff. We had a few minutes before the end of class. Jessica and I sat in the sand and talked.

"What are gou doing tonight?" she asked.

"Fabian's taking me on a date. It's our anniversary" I said.

"Cool" she said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Greg and I are watching movies" she said. I nodded. Eventually class was over and we said goodbye. I went back to my apartment and unlocked the door. I suspected that Fabian would be there. I saw a note on the floor.

"Be ready at seven then come to the lobby" it said. It's six now. I changed into a black dress with a super long sleeve, a black duff bracelet with white flower designs, black wedges, red lip gloss and dark eyeshadow. I looked at the clock. Six fifty-seven. I left the apartment and went to the lobby. No Fabian. I looked at the doorman.

"Have you seen a guy with dark brown hair?" I asked. He smiled and handed me a note.

"Go outside and suprise one is waiting for you" it said.

"Thanks" I said to the doorman. He smiled. I went outside. A limo. The driver held a sign that said Nina Martin. I got in. It was pretty fancy. The drive was short and I got out. A really expensive resturaunt. Fabian was standing outside. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Happy anniversary" he said.

"Thanks. You too" I said. He then took me inside. He had a reservation. We sat down and held hands. I smiled at him. He released my hands.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Nina, I love you and I want to spead the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" he asked getting on one knee and showing me a ring. I nodded. He slipped it on my left hand.

I need to tell Amber. She would die if I didn't. I got out my phone and called her. No anwser. Weird. She always picks up. I called Alfie. He picked up.

"Hey, Alfie can I talk to Amber?" I asked. I heard him crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She's missing" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Yea she just dissapeared" he said sadly.

"Fabian and I are coming" I said.

"Don't you have school?" he asked.

"School can wait" I said.

"Ok. Bye Nina" he said. I hung up and looked at Fabian.

"What's wrong love?" he asked.

"Amber's missing" I said. His eyes widened.

"We need to get to Paris" I said.

"We can get our food to go" he said. I nodded. We got our food and went to the apartment. We both got on our laptops and looked for the soonest flights to Paris.

"You find anything?" I asked my new fiance.

"No" he said. I found myself staring at my ring. So pretty! But I'm supposed to focus on Amber!

"Found one!" I said.

"When?" Fabian asked.

"Next week" I said. He nodded.

"We'll find her" he promised.

I hope he's right.

**-WEEK LATER-**

**Still Nina pov**

We are in Paris. Fabian and I went to where Alfie said the apartment was. We knocked on the door. A clening person opened. I saw Alfie laying on the couch. He was surrounded by trash.

"I'm trying to get him up" the lady said in an accent. I nodded and went in. Fabian pulled Alfie into a sitting position. Alfie slumped down.

"What do you want?" he asked. I could smell his breath. It didn't smell good.

"We need to find Amber" I said.

"Amber" he moaned. I found the TV remote under the tissues.

"Let's watch TV" I said. I turned it on. It was on anews station. Amber and two other girls. Alfie moaned again. From what I got. Amber and those girls went missing on the same day.

"Who is that really pretty girl?" I asked.

"You know Amber" Alfie cried.

"Not Amber. The perfect looking one" I said.

"Oh do you mean Sophia or Dana?" he asked.

"I don't know their names!" I said.

"The one who's has a perfect everything is Sophia Louboutin" Alfie said about to fall back into the tissue's. I held him up.

"Where does she live?" I asked.

"Some penthouse apartment" Alfie said reaching for a bottle full of something.

"What is that?" Fabian asked.

"Beer smoothie" Alfie said.

"Beer smoothie?" I asked.

"I need to get rid of my sorrows!" Alfie said. I shook my head and went into Amber and Alfie's bedroom. It looked untouched. It smelt like Amber. Vanilla and Raspberries. I looked around and found her laptop. I turned it on. A lock. I thought about this. It hit me.

"Amber Lewis" I typed in. It unlocked. I went into her e-mail which she was still on. I looked through her messages. Some said from Sophia. One had her address.

Look's like I'm mystery solving again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Amber pov**

I'm a mess. I am tied up with duck tape over my mouth a dingy I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU WOULD CALL THIS PLACE! Sophia and Dana are next to me. Sophia has been crying and Dana has been pretty annoyed. Whoever kidanpped us came in. I can't tell because they have on a mask. They took off the duck tape. He/she then looked between us.

"Daddy will have your head!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Don't worry little Sophia" he said.

"How do you know my name?" Sophia asked.

"I targeted you to kidnap. Well you and Ms. Millington" kidnapper said.

"Not me?" Dana asked.

"No, but I latched you onto what I demaded with Sophia and Amber" he said.

"What did you demand?" Sophia asked.

"Money" kidnapper said.

"Let me go!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up!" he said. I did.

"Good girl. Now I am going to go deal with your parents, boyfriend, and fiances" he said.

"Wait Amber and I are engaged" Sophia said. Dana blushed.

"Your dating, Kevin!" Sophia said.

"Yes ok" Dana said. Our kidnapper chuckled. He picked each of us up and took us to a van. He slammed the door shut.

Oh how I hate him.

**Alfie pov**

I miss Amber so much. I have to go see her dad. He already hated me but hates me more since I lost his little girl. Apparently he got a note from her kidnapper about meeting somewhere and I have to come too. Nina and Fabian are doing their whole mystery thing. I want Amber back. I sighed and left the apartment building. Amber's dad was waiting in a limo. I got in. Amber's mom was also there. She is an emotional wreck. Amber's dad glared at me. He really hates me.

"Alfred" he said.

"Hi, Mr. Millington" I said. The ride was quiet. Except for Mrs. Millington's crying. We finally got there. It was a huge builiding. Looked like it was made of glass. It said Millington INC. Why am I not suprised? Her parents have offices everywhere. Amber's parents got out next and we all went in. We got into the biggest office ever!

Two other couples were in there. The women were emotional wrecks. They looked Mr and Mrs. Millignton's age. Then Kevin and another guy our age was there. Kevin looked kinda worried but that other guy did more. The door opened. A guy in a mask came in. Everyone got quiet except for the crying. The guy in the mask handed notes to the girls parents. They looked kinda angry.

"Fine" Mr. Millington said taking out his check book. Dana and Sophia's parents did the same. Masked guy turned to me and the other guy.

"They are outside in a van" he said. We dashed downstairs. We looked in the van. Nothing.

"What the hell?" Kevin asked. Sophia's fiance shrugged sadly. I huffed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Where is she? Arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"Hi Alfie" a perky voice said. I whipped around. Amber. She was smiling. I picked her up and spun her around. I saw Nina and Fabian in the background smiling. I kissed Amber's head.

"Are you ok?" I asked holding her close.

"Totally fine" she said.

"Good" I said.

"I missed you" she said.

"I missed you so much, baby" I said. She kissed me. I made it deeper.

"I love you" she murmered.

"I love you so much" I said. After a little while we went to the apartment. She took a bath and changed into pajamas. We cuddled on the couch because she likes to cuddle. She seemed happy.

"How did you get out of the van earlier?" I asked.

"Nina and Fabian broke us out" she said.

"Oh" I said.

"Guess what?" she said excitedly.

"What?" I asked.

"Since that guy didn't FEED me I lost enough weight to get in the dress!" she said. I shook my head.

"Really Amber?" I asked.

"Yes. I am actually considered underweight" she said.

"Is that good for you?" I asked.

"Yes yes it is" she said.

Oh Amber.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey u guys thx 4 the love. **

* * *

**Patricia pov**

Eddie has been worried about me. He noticed my bruises, scars and all the blood. He asked me what happened but I can't admit it. I am sitting in the bed right now. I am doing my school work from the apartment for a little while. Eddie stays with me. He came in the bedroom and sat next to me.

"Your eye looks better" he said gesturing to my black eye.

"I guess" I said.

"Please tell me what happened" he begged. I shook my head no.

"Patricia I care about you" he said tucking hair behind me ear. I closed my eyes.

"No I can't" I said.

"Please" he begged. My eyes were still closed. Something slipped on my finger. I opened my eyes and looked at my hand. An engagement ring. I looked at Eddie.

"Will you?" he asked.

"Yes" I said wrapping my arms around his neck. He held me tight.

"I love you. I can't stand to see you hurt. Please tell me" he begged holding my hands.

"I got raped and beaten" I admitted.

"By who?" he asked trying to stay calm.

"I-I don't know" I lied.

"Patricia, tell me" he said.

"You would kill them" I said. I wouldn't mind if Xavier died but I don't want Eddie in jail. Because I know he would kill him.

"I would hire a hit man" he said.

"Thats not better" I said.

"Please tell me" he begged.

"He's gonna kill me" I said.

"No he won't Patricia. I will keep you safe from any harm" he promised. I took a deep breath. Very deep breath.

"Xavier" I squeaked out. His face got darker than before. I saw anger and fire in his eyes.

"That bastard!" he said getting his cell phone. He called the police. I pulled my knees to my chest hugging myself. Tears poured out of my eyes. He's definatly going to kill me. The police soon came.

"Can you explain in detail what happened?" the lady cop asked. I shook my head no.

"We wanna help you" she said. I shook my head.

"Your being difficult Ms. Williamson" she said. I buried my head in Eddie's chest. I cried and cried. Eddie was talking but I couldn't really hear. Eddie eventually took me out of his chest

"Trixie you need to tell me these things when they happen" he said. I nodded. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you more than anything and can't stand you hurt" he said.

"I know" I said.

"Please promise me that you will tell me anything bad that happens to you" he said. I looked down.

"Please" he said lifting my head up. I met his eyes.

"Please" he begged.

He placed his soft lips on my probably cracked ones. He held my waist. My arms snaked around his neck. He swiped my bottom lip asking for entance and I excepted. My legs wrapped around his strong torso. We fell back on the bed. He was on top. In minutes our clothes were on the floor and I think you can figure out what next. We are still passionatly kissing each other. This was actually one of the times it was more love and not lust. I laid in his strong embrace.

"I love you" he said. We pressed our forehead's together.

"I love you too" I said. We kissed again.

I just love to love him.

**Eddie pov**

That was fun. I am still angry at Xavier. He totally messed with my Yacker. I hope he gets arrested. If he doesn't then I will kill him. I still have Patricia in my arms. She isn't complaining and neither am I. I actually like this. Her head laid on my chest. I felt something wet trickled down my chest. I looked and saw Patricia crying. I lifted her head up by her chin. She looked at me with huge watery eyes. She looks so vunerable. Like a puppy.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"He popped up in my mind" she said.

"Patricia your fine" I promised.

"How do you know that? What if he comes back? He's going to be after ME because I told. He's going to rape me again. Then he's going to try and sell my body to other perves!" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"He tried to take me to a strip club. He wanted me to do that" she yelled. She started to cry again. He wanted to sell her body? Bastard.

"He's going to take me" she cried. I sat her in my lap and held her like a baby. She cried into me.

"It's ok, Trixie. Your all ok. Nothing's gonna hurt you" I promised rocking her. She whimpered. I tried calming her. After a while she stopped.

Yacker is broken.


	19. Chapter 19

**Mara pov**

I have a baby growing inside of me. I am offically 3 months along. I don't know if its a boy or a girl though. Jerome and I are thinking of names on our bed.

"How about Lilo for a girl?" I asked.

"Like Lilo and Stitch?" he asked turning towards me.

"Yes" I said.

"Don't you think" he started.

"No I don't" I cut him off.

"Ok Lilo is on the list" he said.

"Thanks babe" I said.

"I like Peyton" he said.

"Boy or girl?" I asked.

"Either" he said. I nodded.

"How about Tinashe for a girl?" I asked.

"Ti-what?" he asked.

"Tinashe" **(AN: Tinashe is this singer I love from this band the stunners. But they broke up)** I said.

"Ok" he said.

"Umm Lala?" I asked.

"Lala?" he asked.

"It's different" I said.

"Fine" he sighed.

"Pandora?" I asked.

"Ok. Now I list names" he said.

"Ok" I said.

"Liz, Victoria, Hazel" he said.

"I like Hazel" I said.

"Ok and for a boy Andre, Amir, Lewis" he said.

"Andre and Amir" I said. He nodded. I like these names.

"Are we gonna be good parents?" I asked.

"Of course" Jerome said. I nodded. The doorbell rang.

"Can you get it?" I asked.

"Of course" he said then went to open it. Keira came in.

"Hey" I said.

"Jerome, I need to talk to you" Keira said. He nodded and they went out of the room.

What's that about?

**Jerome pov**

I followed Keira outside of the apartment.

"Britannie. She won't leave me alone and I swear to god I will slap her" she said.

"Tell her we broke up" I said.

"Then she'll be back after you" she said.

"I don't care anymore" I said. She nodded.

"Ok. Anyway I gotta go study. Bye" she said.

"Bye Keira" I said. She waved as she walked down the hallway.

I hate drama.

**Britannie pov**

I knew they weren't dating. I had followed skittles to Jerome's apartment. After a little while he left. I took a bobby pin out of my hair and jammed it in the lock. I looked around his apartment. He has lots of books. I went into the bedroom a girl was on the bed asleep. I looked around the room.

Pictures of her and Jerome. He's dating her! Ugh. She's gonna get it my way. I always get what I want. Always. I went over to the bed and woke her up.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Shh" I said putting my finger to her lips.

"Get off me" she said. I rolled my eyes and dragged her up. She looked green. She threw up all over me. Oh my god. I slammed her against the wall and she hit her head. After I wiped myself off I dragged her possibly dead body out of the apartment.

There are other people in this apartment building. I got my sunglasses from my bag and put them on her eyes. I put my arm around her waist holding her up and took her out of the apartment. I got into a cab.

"Drive" I said.

"Where?" he asked. I gave him the address of my dad's business. The guy drove there. I took the girl out and went inside. The front desk lady recognized me and let me in. I dragged the girl. I marched to daddy's office. He was in a meeting.

"Hi cupcake" he said when he saw me. I smiled and let the girl sit on the ground. She was kinda bleeding.

"Daddy this girl wouldn't let me get what I want. Could yoou send her to one of your offices? How about Alaska?" I asked happily.

"She can stay her" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine" I said. Some of his guards tossed the girl over their shoulder. I noticed her stomach was kinda round. Oh she's pregnant. Well I think I killed them both. Oh well.

I get Jerome and thats what matters.

**Mara pov**

I woke up really dizzy. I am on a bed in a super dark room. This isn't my apartment. I felt my stomach. I hope my baby's ok. I got up but got choked. I had a collar on my neck. I heard a cold laugh.

A girl came from the shadows. The girl from earlier. She had the leash. She tugged on it again choking me. I fell to my knees. She cackled.

Why is she doing this to me?


	20. Chapter 20

**Nina pov**

Fabian and I got back from Paris. Back in Hawaii. I still have jet lag. I fell face first on the bed. So tired. I felt Fabian plop down next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"Hell yea" I said.

"Me too" he said.

"Let's take a thirty minute nap" I said. He nodded. I fell asleep in no time. When I woke up the sun was setting. So much for thirty minutes. I looked at Fabian. He was still asleep. I'll just leave him alone. I went into the kitchen. I'll make dinner. My cell phone rang and I picked up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"You guys back?" Jessica asked.

"Uh huh" I said.

"What ya doing?" she asked.

"Nothing. You can come over" I said.

"Cool. I'll invite Gregg and Lily" she said.

"Ok see you later" I said then hung up. I'm making dinner for five now. For appetizer I made mussles. I love those things. I made Broiled Tilapia parmesean, and spinach salad as the main course. For dessert I made chocolate coverd strawberries. I seriously have no idea what's taking Jessica so long. Fabian came from the back looking all sleepy. He looks cute. He came and kissed me.

"Get changed we have people coming over" I said. He groaned but went and changed. He looked even cuter. The door opened.

"Hey" Jessica said entering. Lily and Gregg followed.

"Hey" I said.

"No worries I bought wine" Jessica said. Gregg shook his head. Lily sighed. We all sat at the dining table and ate. For dessert Fabian and I fed each other chocolate strawberries.

"Aww so adorable" Jessica said. I blushed.

"You made her red" Lily said. I saw Fabian blushing too.

"Their strawberries" Jessica said. I rolled my eyes.

"Jessica, are you drunk?" I asked.

"No" Gregg said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"She's only gotten drunk once and I was there. This is just her being her crazy self" he said. I nodded.

"You know you love me" Jessica said.

"Yep" Gregg said. Jessica kissed him.

"I'm funner drunk though" she said once she pulled away.

"No you aren't" Gregg said.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked.

"I had to take care of you when you had your week long hangover" Gregg said.

"But that was a fun party" Jessica said.

"Ok" Gregg said sarcastically. Jessica giggled and kissed him again.

Crazy Jessica.

**Fabian pov**

After a little while Jessica, Gregg and Lily left. Nina and I sat on the couch watching TV. She wanted to watch American idol. Most of the people were awful.

"Why are we watching this?" I asked.

"The auditions are the best part. You see all the bad people" she said.

"You like seeing the bad people?" I asked.

"You think you could do better?" she asked.

"Yea actually" I said.

"Go ahead" she said. I got up got my guitar then came back. I started to sing lego house.

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,_  
_And build a Lego house_  
_If things go wrong we can knock it down_

_My three words have two meanings,_  
_There's one thing on my mind_  
_It's all for you_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_  
_If you're broken I will mend you and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers_  
_And colour you in_  
_If things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall_

_And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_  
_Now I'll surrender up my heart_  
_And swap it for yours_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_Don't hold me down_  
_I think my braces are breaking and it's more than I can take_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_  
_If you're broken I will mend you and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you get down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you get down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you get down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now_

I stopped singing and sat my guitar down. Nina had her mouth open.

"Oh my god" she said. I put up my guitar and came back.

"I didn't know you were that good" she said.

"Thanks. Can you sing?" I asked.

"Maybe" she said.

"Sing for me" I said. She nodded.

"I would play guitar but I don't know how to" she said.

"I could teach you" I said. She blushed then started to sing.

_I've been awake for a while now_  
_You've got me feelin' like a child now_  
_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face_  
_I get the tingles in a silly place_

_And it starts in my toes_  
_And I crinkle my nose_  
_Wherever it goes_  
_I always know_  
_That you make me smile_  
_Please stay for a while now_  
_Just take your time_  
_Wherever you go_

_The rain is falling on my window pane_  
_But we are hiding in a safer place_  
_Under covers staying dry and warm_  
_You give me feelings that I adore_

_And it starts in my toes_  
_And I crinkle my nose_  
_Wherever it goes_  
_I always know_  
_That you make me smile_  
_Please stay for a while now_  
_Just take your time_  
_Wherever you go_

_But what am I gonna say_  
_When you make me feel this way_  
_I just mmmmm_

_And they start in my toes_  
_Makes me crinkle my nose_  
_Wherever it goes_  
_I always know_  
_That you make me smile_  
_Please stay for a while now_  
_Just take your time_  
_Wherever you go_

_I've been asleep for a while now_  
_You tuck me in just like a child now_  
_'Cause every time you hold me in your arms_  
_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_And it starts in my soul_  
_And I lose all control_  
_When you kiss my nose_  
_The feeling shows_  
_'cause you make me smile baby_  
_Just take your time now_  
_Holdin' me tight_

_Wherever wherever wherever you go_  
_Wherever wherever wherever you go_

_wherever you go_  
_I always know_  
_'Cause you make me smile_  
_Even just for a while_

She stopped singing and looked down.

"Awful I know" she said.

"It was great" I said lifting her head up.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really" I said. She kissed me.

I love her so much.


	21. Chapter 21

**Patricia pov**

I woke up in Eddie's arms. I turned trying not to wake him. He was awake. He kissed me.

"Morning" he said.

"I actually have to go back today. Don't I?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed and got up. I got dressed, got breakfast and all my school stuff. Eddie walked me to my first class. He kissed me then went to his. I went inside and sat next to Harmony.

"Look who's back" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ms. Williamson I need your make-up work" Mr. Hotness said. I handed it to him then sat back down. We talked about color schemes for all of class then it was over. I don't wanna go to my next class. He might be there. I gulped and went in. He was there. I was about to walk away.

"Ms. Williamson please sit next to Xavier" Mr. Gross said. I gulped and did. His hand rested on my upper thigh.

"I know what you did Patricia" he said. I looked away. He squeezed my thigh.

"That was very wrong of you" he said.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"It's ok" he said. His hand skirted to the hem of my pants. I blinked back the tears. His hands slipped in. I closed my eyes.

"Please stop" I said. It came out in a whisper. I just let him feel me. It was horror. How has he not been arrested? Class finally ended. I called Eddie. He picked up.

"I'm in class" he said.

"He touched me again" I cried. The phone went dead. I wiped away some tears. I felt arms around my waist.

"You aren't a good secret keeper" Xavier said. I whimpered. I saw Eddie coming down the hallways. He pushed people out of his way. Xavier started to drag me. Eddie pushed him off of me.

"Get the hell away from Patricia" he warned. Xavier punched him in the face. Blood trickled from Eddie's nose.

"Eddie" I warned. I know how his mind works. He was about to punch him.

"Please" I begged. He only clenched his fist. Xavier smirked.

"Thought so" he said.

"I swear to god I will kill you if you ever get anywhere near Patricia" Eddie said. My stomach felt weird. I hurled.

"Are you ok?" Eddie asked.

"She's pregnant dumbfuck" Xavier said.

"What?" Eddie asked.

"That's why she's hormonal and puking for no reason" Xavier said. It makes sense. Is it bad I don't know if the father is Eddie or Xavier. I finished puking and looked up.

"We need a paternity test" I said.

"What?" Eddie asked.

"We both know what he did to me" I said gesturing to Xavier.

"You loved it" Xavier said. I shook my head and stood up.

"Let's go" I said. We all got in Eddie's car. I'm suprised Eddie didn't take him to the police station. I only know he isn't because he wants to know if he got me pregnant. We got to the doctors office.

"Can we get a paternity test?" I asked. The receptionsist looked back and forth between Eddie and Xavier. Probably thought I was a slut or something.

A nurse took us to the back. The guys got blood taken out to test. The nurse shoved a needle in my stomach to get the baby's DNA. Holy crap it hurt. Eddie had to hold my hand. The nurse went to test it. Eddie stayed close so Xavier wouldn't try anything. I could tell he was nervous.

"Don't worry" I said squeezing his hand. A doctor came in.

"Your the father" he said pointing to Eddie. Oh thank god. Eddie sighed. Xavier slowly clapped.

"Congrats" he said. Eddie rolled his eyes and got in Xavier's face. The doctor looked at me for information.

"He raped me" I said pointing to Xavier

. "Do you want security?" he asked. I nodded. The guy pressed the button on the side of the bed. Security came and grabbed Eddie and Xavier. They let go of Eddie when the doctor said so. S

oon police came which I was happy about. Xavier got aressted for kidnapping and rape and abuse. I hugged Eddie tightly. The officer's talked to Eddie because they should know I am never talking about what happened. Ever.

"His trial is next week" Eddie said grabbing my waist. I smiled and kissed him.

Life is getting better.


	22. Chapter 22

**Patricia pov (AN: I feel like doing peddie twice. What are u gonna do sue me?)**

I woke up to a doorbell rig. I got the mail that was dropped in the apartment. Nothing really intresting but I came across a fancy envelope and opened. It said...

_Your invited to the wedding of Amber and Alfie._

_It's on September 18, at six o'clock._

_It is in the French riviera._

_Call Amber for confirmation. _

_If you don't get confirmed security won't let you in._

Oh my god. My cell phone rang. Amber. I picked up.

"Did you get the invite?" she asked.

"Yes" I said.

"And your coming?" she asked.

"Yea" I said.

"Good your my bridesmaid and you need to come next week" she said.

"Sure" I said.

"Great! Tell Eddie he's a grooms men" she said.

"I will" I said.

"Bye" she said happily.

"Bye Ams" I said then hung up. Her weddings going to be something. My phone rang again. Piper?

"Hello?" I asked.

"Amber and Alfie are getting married!" she yelled.

"Yea. Were you invited?" I asked.

"No! Joy told me" she said.

"Well you gave him up" I said.

"But I thought he'd wait" she said.

"To bad sista" I said. I could hear her crying.

"You'll find someone else" I said.

"Ok" she said.

"Bye" I said.

"Wait" she said. I hung up and went to my cabinet. I got out the cocoa puffs poured it. Next I got out the milk and ate my breakfast. Eddie stumbled in. No shirt on. He noticed me looking and smirked.

"Like what you see?" he asked. I shook my hand.

"Your a groomsmen" I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Amber and Alfie's wedding" I said.

"Ok" he said. His phone rang. What now? He walked to the back and talked on the phone. I ate my breakfast. Eddie came back up and ran a hand through his hair.

"What?" I asked.

"We need to go to the police station" he said.

"Why?" I whined.

"If you don't wanna go then I'll go alone" he said.

"Go alone" I said. He shook his head and kissed me. I noticed he had clothes on.

"Bye" he said.

"Bye" I said. He picked up his jacket and left. I'm gonna bet this is Xavier. Just a guess. I poured my cereal down the garbage disposal. I lost my appitite. I got out my sketch book and looked through my designs. They aren't to bad.

They are "goth" as some people might call them. I think there edgy. One sketch is of a dress with a bubble skirt. It's and eletric blue and black dress. It's strapless. I looked at another thing. It was a skirt. I don't wear skirts but I'm trying to make it something I like. I made it crimson red.

This actually makes me feel better.

**Eddie pov**

I went to the police station. Xavier wanted to talk to either me or Patricia. I wonder what the hell he wants. We sat in the same room and I stared at him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I will escape here and will find Patricia again" he said.

"Sure" I said sarcastically.

"I would keep an eye on her" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She could just dissapear. Ya know" he said.

"How would she do that?" I asked.

"I have my ways" he said.

"Your locked up here. Forever" I said.

"I wouldn't be so sure" he said.

"I'm leaving" I said.

"It would be a shame if your baby also died" he said loudly. I looked at him.

"Never touch Patricia and when she has our baby you won't touch he/she either. Got it" I snapped getting up. I left the complete asshole. I got in my car and just sighed for a second. Could he seriously do what he says he can? My phone rang. Patricia. I picked up.

"Eddie, I'm so hungry" she whined. I looked at the clock in the car. It's like twelve. Wow I've been gone a long time.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Crab legs and shrimp scami and garlic bread and a frozen banana covered in chocolate" she said.

"Where am I supposed to get crab legs from?" I asked.

"I don't know I just want some" she said. She then started crying.

"Patricia" I said softly.

"Why do you hate me so much! You won't even get me food! I just want to feed my baby!" she cried. What the hell?

"I'm sorry baby. I'm really sorry. I'll go get your food" I said comfortingly.

"Really?" she cried.

"Yes" I said.

"Thank you" she cried.

"Patricia, I want you to go take a nap" I said.

"Why?" she whined.

"You'll fell better" I said.

"Are you saying I don't seem ok?" she asked.

"No. I'm just worried" I said.

"Ok. Bye" she sniffled.

"Bye, Patricia" I said. She then hung up. I sighed.

Pregnant Patricia is crazy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Jerome pov**

Mara is missing! My pregnant Mara is missing! Stupid police haven't found her. I can't really do anything. I hope she's ok and the baby. My phone rang.

"Hey Jerome" a voice said fliritly. Britannie.

"What?" I moaned.

"I have your girlfriend" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Where?" I asked.

"A place" she said.

"Give her back" I demanded.

"No" she chirped.

"What do you mean no?" I asked.

"No" she chirped again.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Sleep with me" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to get in your pants. I thought that was clear" she said.

"I have a girlfriend. A pregnant one" I said.

"I don't care what she is. Yes or no?" she asked.

"Fine" I said.

"Great, I'll be right over" she said. Ok so I have a crazy bitch who kidnapped my girlfriend coming over.

Just another normal day in the life of Jerome Clarke.

**Britannie pov**

Jerome agreed. I knew he would. I looked at the girl I have tied up. She's hugging herself. The baby I guess isn't dead because she looks a little bigger.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Mara" she squeaked.

"Well Mara I demanded your boyfriend sleep with me to get you back" I said.

"He said yes" she said.

"How did you know?" I asked crossing my arms.

"He would do anything for me and the baby" she said.

"And you aren't mad?" I asked.

"No" she said. Baby. I could get pregnant with his baby and that would force us together. Sounds like a plan.

"Well Mara I'm gonna go get preganant" I said then left. I got in my car and drove to Jerome's apartment. He opened the door when I knocked.

"Let's do this fast" he said.

"You aren't wearing a condom are you?" I asked.

"No" he said.

"Good and you won't" I said.

"What?" he asked as I went in.

"Don't wear a condom" I said.

"That might get you pregnant" he said as we went to the bedroom.

"Duh" I said.

"You wanna be pregnant?" he asked.

"Yea" I said.

"No" he said.

"If you wear a condom then you aren't getting Mara back" I said crossing my arms.

"Forgive me Mara" he muttered. I smirked.

"Let's just get this over with" he said. We had fun. We'll I did. I made him act like he liked it. When we finished I gave him another kissed for good measure.

"Can I have Mara back now?" he asked.

"No. We are waiting three days to see if I have a baby. If yes then I'll bring her if no then I keep her until it works" I said getting out of bed.

"Your such a bitch" he said.

"Eh" I said. Whatever.

I'm gonna have his baby.

**-Three days later-**

**Mara pov**

The crazy girl is taking me somewhere. I recognized my apartment building. She opened the car door.

"Come on" she said. I got out. She firmly held my wrist and took me up to my apartment. She knocked on the door. Jerome anwsered. He looked relieved and mortified.

"Your pregnant?" he asked the girl.

"Yep" she said. Jerome grabbed me.

"I don't want the baby" he said to the girl.

"Yea you do" she said.

"I will pay child support but I want nothing to do with it" Jerome said holding me tight.

"Unless you want Mara and that baby gone then you will be in our childs life" she said then left. I looked at Jerome.

"I'm so sorry" he said.

"You were just protecting me and the baby" I said.

"Yea but now I have another kid from your kidnapper. I don't want that kid" he said.

"Yes you do" I said.

"No" he said. I got out of his grasp and went into our bedroom. He followed.

"Do you really want a child that is yours to stay with her?" I asked.

"No" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"How about this. When the baby you have with her is born we tell the police what she did and you get the baby" I said.

"You want the baby?" he asked.

"Yea" I said.

"B-but I don't know if it's a good idea" he said.

"I will even adopt the baby" I said.

"Your awesome" he said.

"Thanks" I said hugging him.

"How far are you?" he asked.

"A month" I said.

"But you have a bump" he said.

"It's bigger than it seems" I said.

"So you and Britannie aren't to far?" he asked.

"Nope" I said.

"So were having two newborns in a house at the same time?" he asked.

"Yea" I said.

"Oh god" he said.

I always like a challenge.


	24. Chapter 24

**Joy pov**

Amber's wedding is next week. Mick and I have to go tomorrow. I'm suprised Mick isn't annoyed his ex is getting married. I am trying to pack at the moment. I am trying to fit all my stuff in two bags but it isn't working. I sat books and myself on the suitcase trying to shut it. Mick already packed. It was probably just a shirt and some pants because it was only one bag and it's super light.

"Mick!" I called. He came in and saw me sitting on the suitcase. He chuckled.

"Zip it up" I commanded. He zipped it off and helped me off the suitcase.

"That's lumpy" he observed.

"Yea" I said. I looked at the other one. Need to close that. I moved the stack of books on that one and raised my arms to Mick. He sat me on top.

"Zip me up" I said. He tried.

"It's stuck Joy" he said.

"Try again" I said.

"Take some stuff out Joy" he said.

"Good idea I can put it in your extra suitcase since you only have one" I said.

"Fine" he said. I hugged him as he took me off. I went and got another suitcase. I moved stuff from the last one that didn't fit and added even more stuff.

"Yay" I said as I got them zipped up.

"I'm hungry" he said.

"When aren't you?" I asked.

"Never" he said.

"Ali is coming over" I said.

"Ok" he said.

"Were going to lunch" I said.

"Can I come?" he asked.

"No" I said.

"You suck" he said.

"Yea, I know" I agreed. He shook his head as we went to sit on the couch. I nuzzled my head into his chest. He wrapped his arm around me.

"Do you still like Amber?" I asked.

"You mean like like?" he asked.

"Yea. Do you still have feelings for her?" I asked.

"No. She's just a close friend" he said.

"I swear to god Mick Campbell if you are having and affiar then tell me now" I said.

"I'm not Joy. I swear. I would never cheat" he said.

"You cheated on Amber" I said.

"She kissed Alfie" he said.

"True" I said. He held me closer.

"Don't worry Joy I would never cheat on you. Your too special" he said. He kissed my forehead.

"Thanks" I said. There was a knock on the door. I got up from Mick's strong embrace and went to the door. Sienna? Mick looked and groaned. He rubbed his temples.

"Ew" Sienna said when she looked at me.

"I was thinking the same thing" I said. She gave me the evil eye then pushed past me. Her heels clicked on the hardwood. She sat on the couch next to Mick and took his arm. She wrapped it around her hip and made sure he didn't move it. "

Get out" Sienna said to me. Mick tried to push away from her.

"Listen, we have a wedding to go to tomorrow-" Mick started.

"Your getting married to that slut!" Sienna exclaimed. I can see her g-string. That's how damn short her skirt is. G-STRING!

"No it's our friends" Mick said. Sienna looked at me. I saw an evil gleam in her eyes. What is she up to? She looked at Mick then kissed him. He tried to pull away but Sienna held him close.

I ripped her off of him. Well tried. It didn't work. She is way to close for my comfort. She needs to get off before I cut that bitch! And yea I did call her a bitch. I'll say it again.

Sienna is the biggest bitch ever who also looks like a slut. So I may have added a few words. But you get the point. I want her skimpy little ass out of my god damn apartment.

NOW!

**Mick pov**

I finally got Sienna off me. Joy was steaming mad. She started turning red. I got off the couch and took Joy out of the apartment. I held her shoulders.

"Joy, calm down" I said.

"Get her out!" she said madly.

"Ok ok" I said going back inside. Sienna stretched out on the couch. I picked her up.

"You made my girlfriend angry" I said taking her out. Joy came in. I took Sienna down the apartment.

"She stole you from me" Sienna said.

"We barely talked!" I said.

"But we looked cute together" she said.

"We never went out" I said.

"We could have" she said. I shook my head.

Why are MY realationships weird?


	25. Chapter 25

**Patricia pov**

I had to wake up at six o fucking clock. I kicked Eddie in the leg.

"Come on. We need to go or we'll miss the flight" I said. He literally rolled out of bed.

"Your such an idiot" I said. He popped up.

"I'm gonna get dressed" he muttered scratching his head. I got out of bed and went to my closet. I put on sweatpants and a flowy shirt. I stumbled to the front of the apartmnet. We had our bags by the door so we wouldn't forget. I grabbed a doughnut and stuffed it in my mouth. I get hungry when I'm pregnant. Eddie came from the back. His hair doesn't look like it usually does.

"My hair stuff is packed up" he said. He kind of had Fabian style hair going on. A smile pressed on my lips.

"Shut up" he said.

"Eddie I thought we went over you never say that to a pregnant woman" I said.

"Right, sorry" he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It's ok" I said then kissed him. He smirked.

"Let's go so Amber can't yell at us" I said.

"Right" he said picking up the suitcases. We went out of the apartment and to his car. I sat in the front while he loaded in the suitcases. It's still dark outside. Eddie got in the drivers seat.

"Can we go to Starbucks?" I asked.

"Pregnant people aren't supposed to have that much caffine" he said. I pouted.

"Please" I begged.

"No" he said starting to drive.

"Pleasie" I begged.

"Why are you talking like a little kid?" he asked.

"So you'll give in" I said.

"Not gonna happen" he said. I pouted again. After about 30 minutes we were at the airport. We had to go through security which kept touching me! I got pretty annoyed but Eddie and I got through

. Next we got on the plane. Amber and Alfie got us first class seats so I wouldn't be smushed with other people having little kids kick my back. I rested my head on Eddie's shoulder. He kissed my head. I nuzzled my head into his chest and fell asleep.

I'm so tired.

**Eddie pov**

Patricia was asleep for the whole plane ride. When we got there I shook her.

"Patricia" I whispered in her ear. She turned in my chest.

"Come on, baby" I said. She moaned.

"Patricia" I said.

"What?" she moaned.

"Were here" I said.

"Five more minutes" she muttered hitting my face. I moved it away.

"Come on, Trixie" I said. She moved out of my chest and rubbed her sleepy eyes. I kissed her forehead.

"Come on" I said picking up my bag and her bag. She nodded and stood up. We got of the plane and went to baggage claim. They suprisingly didn't lose any of our bags. I carried them all.

"Eddie give me one" Patricia said reaching out.

"I've got it" I said.

"Come on give me one of my suitcases" she said. I handed her the one that rolls.

"Thanks" she said. I nodded. Amber and Alfie had sent a car. We got in. Patricia was still sleepy.

"Don't fall asleep you just got up" I said.

"I'm tired and hungry" she said.

"It's only noon" I said.

"That means lunch time. It is offically afternoon" she said. I love how pregnant Patricia's reasoning makes no sense but she seems so confident. It's so cute. I like it.

"True, but most people don't eat lunch until one o'clock" I said.

"I'm not most people" she said. "I know" I said nudging her head a little. She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Only the cheek. What did I do wrong?" I asked. She kissed my lips.

"There slimeball" she said.

"Thank you. Must you call me slimeball?" I said.

"Of course. It's my main thing to tease you with and it's your adorable nickname" she said.

"Not so adorable" I murmered.

"What'd you just say?" she asked. I think I made her mad.

"Nothing, Trixie" I said.

"Thought so" she said.

Damn I love her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Amber pov**

I'm getting married. Hehe. I'm so happy. Alfie and I are waiting for our friends at the mansion we are staying at on the beach. Eeep! They should be here. I'm waiting on the deck so I can be the first to see them. A car came up. I squealed so loud. Patricia and Eddie got out.

"Good grief Amber I could hear you in the car" Patricia said getting out. I hugged her really tight.

"Amber, let go" she said.

"No" I said.

"If my baby dies of you squeezing I'm killing you" she said. OMG. BABY!

"A PEDDIE BABY! EEE!" I yelled hugging her.

"Eddie!" Patricia called. Eddie took me off of Patricia. Patricia took a deep breath. Eddie had me in his arms holding me back.

"Will you not attack Patricia?" he asked.

"Yes" I said. He sat me down. I smoothed out my sun dress and looked at Patricia's outfit. Sweatpants? Ugh.

"Go change into a sun dress" I commanded. She groaned and stomped upstairs. I already had people take up their bags. Eddie trailed behind her. Peddie baby!

Another car came Mara stepped out. She had a bump. She's having a baby too! Jara baby! Jerome helped her out of the car. She dressed nice. In a dress. I hugged her making sure I didn't squish her belly.

"How far are you?" I asked.

"A month almost two" she said. I patted her belly. "

Let's go inside" Jerome suggested. Him and Mara went inside. Their was another car. Nina got out.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked as she stepped out. She looked down.

"Do I look it?" she questioned.

"No but Peddie and Jara are having babies" I said.

"Oh ok" she said getting her tote bag. Her and Fabian went inside. About thirty minutes later the last car came.

"Hello Joy" I said as she got and Mick got out.

"What?" she asked.

"Um everyone else is here" I said.

"Not my fault we got delayed" she said.

"Go sit your stuff in your room. You need a bridesmaid dress" I said.

"Ok" she said going inside. Mick followed. I went inside the house. Everyone was in the living room. I blew my whistle.

"Amber!" everyone exclaimed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What the hell was that?" Patricia asked.

"Girls you need bridesmaids dresses" I said. They all got up. We went in the limo. Sophia and Dana are also going with us. They are bridesmaids.

"So Nina is of course maid of honor" I said. Nina hugged me.

"Aww thanks Ams" she said.

"No problem bestie" I said. The drive was pretty short. I squealed.

"Amber" Patricia growled.

"Don't be such a grouch" I said getting out of the limo. We went into the shop.

"Amber" the owner said.

"Stacey!" I said. We hugged. She took us to where she had dresses. I made all the girls try on the dresses I picked.

"Um Amber" Patricia said.

"Yea Trix?" I asked sitting outside the dressing rooms.

"Why is this so pink?" she whined.

"My wedding" I pointed out. The girls came out. Aww. It's a long light pink dress that has lace all on the bottom. Tres adrobs.

"Eee!" I squealed.

"I feel like Hello kitty vomited on me" Patricia said.

"Shut up!" I said.

"Never say that to a pregnant woman!" she warned.

"What ya gonna do?" I challanged. She put her hand on her hip. Mara and Joy grabbed her.

"Trixie" they warned.

"I like it" Sophia said.

"Me too" Nina agreed.

"Thank you. Someone with taste" I said. Dana put her hand on her hip.

"Yes or no?" she asked.

"Big yes" I said.

"Great I;m taking this off" Patricia said going into the dressing room. Everyone else followed. When they got out I paid for them and we went back home. In the limo Joy looked at me.

"We need a bachloratte party" she said.

"It's tonight" Sophia said.

"I have a feeling I know where this is and I don't like it" Mara said.

"Ok fine no strip club. How about we go to a club and get drunk there?" Dana asked.

"I'll come but I can't get drunk" Patricia said.

"Me too" Mara said.

This will be fun!


	27. Chapter 27

**Mara pov**

Amber is dragging us to a club. Patricia and I are probably the only ones who will not be drunk to the bone. Jeez. We got to the club. Everyone started with a round of shots except for Patricia and I. We drank water. The shots kept coming and drinks were spilled. Joy found this guy and they were fucking grinding on each other.

Amber kept drinking with Nina, Dana and Sophia. I didn't know Nina drank. But I guess she does. Patricia and I were just staring at our friends. Eventually the girls got really drunk. Patricia and I decided it was time for us to go.

So we basically held up everyone who was drunk. Dana wasn't that drunk but she was drunk. It was kind of like an in and out thing. Joy and Amber were hammered. I thought Sophia was going to fall. Nina had taken off her shoes. Anyway not fun. I really hope the guys are less drunk. We finally got home.

"Where's Allffiiiee?" Amber slurred.

"Let's go find the guys" I said holding Joy and Amber's hands like their little kids. Patricia helped Sophia and Nina. Dana was fine. We went down to the basement.

"Beer pong!" Joy exclaimed running over to Jerome like a kid. Oh god. I can tell Eddie isn't drunk. Jerome waved to me. Ok he isn't drunk.

So Fabian, Alfie, Mick, Kevin and Jacob (Sophia's fiance) are fucked. Great. At least mine's fine.

"Hey Fabey" Nina said skipping to Jerome. Jerome turned her to Fabian.

"Hey Fabey" Nina said again. Fabian was laying down on the ground. He pulled Nina to the ground. She was giggling.

"Jerome did you get Fabian drunk?" I asked.

"Yep" he said. Fabian and Nina were making out on the ground.

"Let's make a baby like Mara has" Nina suggested. Fabian started kissing her everywhere.

"Oh let's do that too Alfie!" Amber said looking at Eddie. He showed her to Alfie.

"That's Alfie" Eddie said.

"No that's Mick" Amber said. How does she that confused?

"No I'm meee!" Alfie slurred.

"Alfie" Amber said sitting in his lap. Mick and Joy were beer ponging. Sophia was giving Jacob a lap dance. Dana was trying to keep Kevin under control.

"Should we leave them down here?" I asked Jerome.

"Yea" he said picking me up. I laughed. He carried me up to our bedroom. He sat me on the bed.

"How did they get so drunk?" I asked.

"Drinking games. Eddie and I only stayed sober because of you and Patricia" he said.

"That's sweet" I said.

"Yea because you know I like getting drunk" he said.

"I have recalled having to bail you out of jail before" I said.

"I was only skinny dipping" he said. "In someone elses pool" I pointed out.

"Whatever" he said. My phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Mara" a way to happy Britannie said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well I know Jerome didn't believe the baby was his so I got the paternity test results back" she said.

"And?" I asked.

"It's his" she said.

"Of course it is" I said.

"Yea so tell him he definatley has to help me now" she said.

"K" I said then hung up.

"Britannie's baby is yours" I said.

"I'm not suprised" he murmered.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault" I said.

"How?" he asked.

"I should have called for help when she broke into the apartment. Now you had to go and get her pregnant and have to have another baby with her" I said.

"Mars, it's my fault. I shouldn't have left you alone and I probably could have found you another way. I'm sorry" he said.

"Ok" I said. He kissed my forehead.

"Night Mars bars" he said.

"Night" I said.

Then we fell asleep in each others arms.

**Jerome pov**

I woke up at about eight. I quietly slid away from Mara. I opened and slammed all of the drunk peoples doors. They fell out of bed. I went back to Mara and I's room. She got out of bed.

"Ready for breakfast?" I asked.

"Yes" she said. We went out to the deck that we had breakfast on. Everyone except Patricia, Eddie, Mara and I had on sunglasses to block out the sun. Amber just looked a plain mess.

"Morning" I yelled clapping my hands. They all jumped. A chef brought breakfast. Everyone had eggs except Mara and Patricia. Nina threw up over the side of the deck.

"Not hungry" Eddie said. Fabian got up and rubbed Nina's back.

"Nina are you pregnant or just hungover?" Patricia asked. Nina kept hurling.

What a fun morning.


	28. Chapter 28

**Nina pov**

I'm so hungover. Everyone is asleep except me. I went down to the kitchen. Someone's head was in the fridge.

"Hello?" I asked. The person turned around. Patricia. She had a block of cheese in her mouth and cupcakes in her arms.

"What's up Nina?" she asked shifting her cheese. It fell down her shirt into her bra. I smirked.

"Got a problem there?" I asked. She dropped her cupcakes and took the chesse from her bra.

"I'm fucking starving! But the chef is gonna kill me! He won't let me eat" she said.

"I need to go out you wanna come with?" I asked.

"Should we tell someone?" she asked.

"Nah let's go" I said shifting my bag on my shoulder. She nodded and dug her boot into one of the floor cupcakes. We got into the limo that was there.

"So if I go with you to where ever you wanna go I get food right?" Patricia said.

"Uh huh" I said.

"Ok" she said grabbing a snack pack of peanuts from the limo. She ate it in seconds.

"Still hungry" she whined. I shook my head. The driver stopped at where I had asked.

"Why are we at a pharmacy?" Patricia asked as we got out. I put my sunglasses back on.

"Headache medicane and something else" I said as we went in.

"What?" she asked.

"Just something" I said as we got inside.

"Spill Martin" she said.

"Go look at the ice cream. I'll buy you some" I said.

"Ok" she said going over to it. I shook my head and found the medicane. I also found what else I needed. I shoved them at the cashier.

"My friend should be back soon" I said. She put it in a bag and I gave her my credit card. Patricia came back with six cartons of ice cream.

"Umm Patricia" I started.

"You promised" she said.

"Ok" I said. I paid for her ice cream. We went outside. Limo was gone. Shit.

"Crap" Patricia said.

"Ugh" I moaned.

"I'll call a cab" she said getting out her phone. I guess she got someone. My stomach felt weird. I threw up in the bushes.

"You should get that fixed" Patricia said. I looked over. She was digging into her ice cream with her hands. She finished three and was eating with her hands.

"Patricia" I started.

"I know" she said. The cab came. Patricia and I got in. The guy drove to some place. A resturaunt? I looked at Patricia.

"You promised!" she said. I sighed and got out.

"Wait here" Patricia said to the driver. He nodded. Patricia and I went in. They said we could get take out at the bar.

"What would you like to eat?" the waiter asked.

"Umm double chesseburger, large strawberry banana shake, large fry, that salad with chicken in it extra chicken, mini cheese pizza, cheesecake with strawberries, chocolate moose, oreo cupcakes and pepsi" Patricia said looking off the menu. The waiter looked at her weird. I just shook my hand and handed him my credit card. The guy came back with two waters.

"I didn't order this" Patricia said.

"It's free" the guy said.

"Who did?" I asked.

"That guy" he said pointing behind me. I turned around. Oh shit! Victor! He smirked. I looked over. Patricia was about to drink that. I pushed it away.

"Um I'm trying to drink my water" she said.

"That's not water it's vodka" the waiter said. Patricia pushed it away then placed her hand over her stomach. We waited for what feels like hours. I looked outside. It's dark. Maybe I can take that test.

"I'll be right back" I said to Patricia. She nodded. I went to the bathroom and ripped open the test. I took the test and waited. Positive. I took two more. Positive. Oh my god. I stuffed them in my purse then went back to Patricia. She had three bags.

"Got the food" she said.

"Let's go" I said. The cab was suprisingly still there. He drove us to the mansion. We got out and went inside. Arms wrapped around me and squeals filled the air.

"NINA! PATRICIA!" I heard Mara yell.

"Still hungover" Amber pointed out. I looked in front of me. Fabian looking concerned.

"Where were you?" he demanded.

"Patricia got hungry" I said.

"Like four hours ago" he said.

"Sorry" I said. I looked over. Eddie had sqeezed the life from Patricia.

"Where were you?" Fabian demanded again. I took his hand and went outside to a balconey.

"I'm pregnant" I said.


	29. Chapter 29

**Patricia pov**

Eddie is lecturing me.

"Never do that again. I thought someone got to you" he stressed.

"Like who?" I demaded. He closed his eyes and pursed his lips.

"You know exactly who I mean" he said. I stood up from the couch.

"I don't have to talk about this" I said leaving our room. I looked over the stair banister.

"Patricia, come here were spying on Fabina" Amber said from downstairs. I ran downstairs and pressed my head against the door.

"I'm pregnant" I heard through the other side. I could see Amber was about to scream. Jerome clamped his hand over her mouth. There was lots of silence.

"Pregnant?" I heard Fabiansay quietly. Then more silence. Next I heard crying.

"I knew you would be mad!" Nina cried. Next I heard footsteps.

"Nins, I'm not mad! Nina!" Fabian yelled. We swung the door open and all fell. Fabian was alone on the deck. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Where's Nina?" I asked.

"Down there" he said.

"She jumped!" Alfie exclaimed.

"No, there are stairs" Fabian said.

"Oh" he said. Soon Eddie bolted downstairs.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Somethings gonna happen to Nina. Where is she?" he asked.

"Well your too late" Joy said.

"Is the thing bad?" I asked.

"Yes" Fabian and Eddie simultaniously anwsered. Everyone stared at both of them.

"How do you know that?" Eddie asked.

"Just a feeling" Fabian said.

"We'll handle this later. Let's go before something happens to Nina and Fabina baby" Amber said. Fabian moaned. We all seprated. Eddie and I are looking at where he thinks she is.

"Has the bad thing happened yet?" I asked.

"No-Patricia watch your step!" he said. I looked down. A snake slithered right past. When he was gone I sighed.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Boyfriend intuition" he said smugly. I thought back to what happened. Something bad. VICTOR! Nina saw Victor.

"Victor! Victor's gonna hurt her" I said.

"How did you-" he started.

"We saw him earlier" I said.

"Shit" he murmered. We ran faster and faster. Nothing. Eddie suddenly stopped.

"It happened" he said.

"NINA!" I yelled.

"NINA!" Eddie joined in. My phone buzzed. Amber.

"Hello?" I asked.

"You want good news or bad news?" she asked.

"Good news" I said.

"We found Nina" she said happily.

"Bad news?" I asked.

"Well she sorta is passed out and Victor is holding her at gun point" she said.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Back at the house" she said. She's fucking kidding me.

"Ok well be right there" I said.

"Hurry" she said then hung up. I looked at Eddie.

"The house" I said simply. He sighed and nodded. I clutched my stomach. The baby.

"Are you ok?" Eddie asked.

"Fine" I said waving him away.

"Patricia your three months pregnant. You throw up at the sight of eggs. You aren't ok" he said. He picked me up and put me on his back. I put my head on his shoulder.

My legs wrapped around his strong torso. He carried me through the forest. It actually didn't take to long. We got back to the house and went inside. As soon as we did the door shut behind us. Victor came from behind the door holding a limp Nina and a gun. He pointed it at us. I slipped off Eddie's back.

"Back up" Victor demanded. We went to where our friends were cowering in fear. I shot a look at Amber.

"I'm sorry he said he would shoot Nina and Mara in their stomachs if we didn't call you" she cried. I sighed.

"It's ok Ams" I said. I put my head against Eddie's chest.

"I want the osirion and Nina's love here right now" Victor demanded. I clug to Eddie's shirt. He kissed my forehead.

"It's ok Trixie" he promised then stood up. I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them. Eddie and Fabian went over to Victor.

"You two come with me or I will kill her" Victor said.

"NO!" I cried. Eddie shot me a look of stay there.

"Ms. Williamson get up" Victor said.

"She'll shut up just let her stay" Eddie said.

"No, now stand up" Victor said. I stood.

"Come here" he said.

"Please no" Eddie begged.

"I will shoot her if you don't shut up" Victor warned. Eddie closed his eyes. I walked over. Victor grabbed me and slammed my head against the wall. Ow. I crumpled to the ground. Everything got all blurry. I felt something cover my mouth and something tie me to someone else. We got sat on the ground back to back. Our heads lolled back. I guess it was Nina.

"You do as I say or I kill both of them" I heard Victor said. I'm gonna guess he pointed at us.

"Anything just don't hurt them" I heard Eddie said.

"Yea, their both pregnant" Fabian said.

"I know that idiot" Victor said.

I slipped into a darkness.


	30. Chapter 30

**Nina pov**

When I woke up I was tied to Patricia.

"Nina" a voice said. I turned my head. Eddie and Fabian were tied like Patricia and I back to back.

"Fabian" I said.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded.

"Patricia, are you ok?" Eddie asked.

"Fine" she sighed. The door opened. Victor.

"When will you let us go?" Fabian demaded. Victor ignored him and came over to me with a knife. I shrank back.

"Don't kill her!" Fabian yelled. Victor shook his head and brought the knife down. He cut Patricia and I's ropes. I sighed in relief. Victor turned me to face him and lifted my shorts a little. He cut some pattern in my leg and got out a jar. He captured the blood in the jar. Weird. He also captured my tears in that jar. Next he did the same to Patricia. Then Fabian then Eddie. He took some stick and stirred it together. It looked golden.

"Stand" he said. We all did.

"We need a sacrifice" he said.

"I'll do it" Eddie and Fabain said at the same time.

"No" Patricia exclaimed. I cried more.

"Relax I have one" he said. He dragged in a dead person. I gulped. That is so weird. Also scary. Some mist came from the guys mouth and Victor caught it.

"Yes" he said. Fabain snuck around the edge and knocked the glass out of his hands. Eddie grabbed Patricia and I and took us out.

"Eddie put me down!" I said kicking his back.

"No' he said. "Let us down!" Patricia said.

"Saving your lives here!" Eddie said. Fabian caught up to us. He took me into his arms.

"I can walk!" I said.

"Nina I'm not sitting you down" he said. I growled as he took me back to the house.

"Nina!" Amber exclaimed. Fabian sat me down. I hit his arm.

"I could walk" I said. He kissed my forhead.

"I forgive" I said. He smiled and kissed me again.

"Everyone to bed my wedding is tomorrow!" Amber said.

"Whoa wait a second. What just happened?" Mick asked. Mara nodded too.

"Victors evil and after eternal life. Kay bed time" Amber said going upstairs. Alfie followed.

"Uh uh. Tut tut Alfie. You know it's bad luck to see the bride 24 hours before the wedding" Amber said. Alfie stopped. Amber smiled then went to bed. Alfie crashed on the couch. Everyone else including Fabian and I went upstairs. We took baths then got in bed.

'"Night Nins" he said.

"Night Fabes" I said. I fell asleep in his arms. The next morning I was awoke by light flashed in my face. I blinked my eyes open Amber. She had a mirror and was refecting the light on Fabian and I. She was in her "pre wedding outfit". White shorts with a tiara on the pocket and a shirt with a tiara that says

"Bride". Her hair looked a mess.

"Morning Fabina" she said. I looked at the clock.

"It's six Ams" I said.

"Wakey wakey" she said. I rolled out of bed. Amber dragged me into her dressing room. It had her dress hung up and her make up artist and hair stylist. There was food. I grabbed an espresso and a muffin. Amber had some sort of grass smoothie. She sat in the make-up chair. The make up artist started her make-up. I sat on the couch and kicked up my feet.

"Nina, go get my bridesmaids" she said.

"We both know Patricia and Joy are not getting up before eleven" I said.

"Please Nina" she begged.

"They won't listen" I said. Sophia and Dana dragged in. Well Sophia looked perky. Dana looked half awake. She plopped down in a chair and grabbed a muffin.

"Sophia get my bridesmaids" Amber begged.

"Ok my RFF" she said. Amber smiled.

"What?" I asked. "Rich friends forever" Dana anwsered flipping through a magazine. Amber nodded.

"Don't move" the make-up guy said.

"Sorry" Amber said. The make-up guy took forever. But Amber did look how she wanted. Like a princess. She slipped into her tight ass dress.

"Yes!" she said. Dana shook her head. Amber slipped on her five inch sparkly high heels.

"Hehe" Amber said. Next was her hair. The lady curled Amber's hair then placed in a tiara. Amber did a twirl.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Great" I said.

"Yup" Dana said. Sophia came in with a half awake Joy, Mara and Patricia. Joy was crawling. She leaned against the couch. Patricia moved my feet and sat down. Mara just leaned against the wall.

"Get changed" Amber commanded holding up the dresses. We all changed.

"I feel like a cupcake" Patricia announced. I smiled. The make up guy put on pink make up on everyone. For the hair everyone got straight hair and I got a sparkly clip because I'm maid of honor. I have to walk with Jerome. Blah. He's best man. We all got on the sparkly flats Amber wanted then went downstairs leaving Amber upstairs.

"At least no heels" Patricia said as she grabbed her bouquet.

"Yea I would fall" Mara said.

"This dress is so tight" Joy said.

"Not as tight as Amber's" Dana said. Thank god Amber isn't around. We had made our way downstairs. The guys were there including Alfie.

"Hey Alfie!" I said.

"What?" he snapped.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"Yes" he said.

"Don't be but just remeber. You break Amber's heart I break you" I said. He gulped. The music started playing.

"Shit!" he murmered. Sophia practically shoved him down the aisle. Jerome and I locked arms. We didn't like it. I could see Mara jealous. Jerome and I walked down and I stood next to Amber.

Next Patricia and Eddie. Then Mick and Joy, Fabian and Mara, Dana and Kevin and Sophia and her fiance who's name I forget. Then Amber came down with her dad. Aww. She looked like the princess she wanted. Her dad handed her to Alfie. The service was long.

"If anyone objects speak now or forever hold your peace!" the guy said

"I OBJECT!" a voice rang out. Everyone turned. Some people looked at Patricia and then the crasher.

Piper.


	31. Chapter 31

**Amber pov**

I turned my head. Piper. Grr. This is my day! Why is she here? Security must have mixed her up for Patricia. My eye twitched a little. All my friends and family and Alfie's friends and family looked in horror. Patricia shook her head at her twin. Piper came down the aisle. If she is going to crash my wedding she could have dressed nicer! I mean really a tank top and ripped jeans. She stood in front of me. My veil hopefully shaded my emotions. She turned to Alfie.

"We had something" she said. Ah no they didn't. She was faking to be her sister. Alfie looked down. Piper tried to take his hands.

"I can't. I don't love you. I love Amber" he said. I never knew Piper could get angry. She grabbed me and held my neck. She took a knife and put it over my stomach.

"Give in or the baby dies" she warned. Alfie's eyes widened.

"Baby?" he asked. How did Piper find out? No one knew. I heard gasps.

"Pipes, give it up" Patricia said.

"Leave me alone or I'll kill yours too" Piper said. Eddie's arm wrapped around Patricia's waist. I looked at the people sitting. Mommy and Daddy looked mad. Mostly daddy. Piper's arm held me tight. Alfie closed his eyes.

"Piper, let my wife go" he said.

"Not yet she isn't. You haven't said I do yet" she said. Alfie closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"Well?" Piper asked. Alfie stared at her. I felt arms release me.

"Let me go!" Piper said. The guards daddy hired. I smiled at him. He smiled back. Alfie's hand looped into mine.

"Amber, do you take Alfie to be your husband?" the guy asked.

"Yea" I said. I saw Patricia shake her head.

"Alfie do you-" the guy started.

"Yep" Alfie said.

"You may now-" the guy started. Alfie and I started making out. Alfie and I pulled away. People were cheering and other people were holding Piper back. My little flower girls were throwing flowers. My baby sister and Alfie's niece. I'm married! Woo hoo! Alfie and I went into a room. He held my waist and placed a hand on my stomach.

"How?" he started.

"Eight months" I said. He looked at me amazed.

"H-how?" he asked.

"I don't know. Some people don't even notice they are pregnant" I said.

"Did you know when you were drunk?" he asked.

"No. I would never try and hurt them" I said.

"Them?" he asked.

"Twin girls" I said.

"When did you go to the doctor?" he asked.

"When I had my hangover headache. It was worse than usual" I said. He patted my belly.

"Why is it so small?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Just am" I said. "That's kinda weird Ams. Patricia is bigger than you and she is less along" he said.

"Hey I like looking good" I said.

"You starved my girls. Only rice cakes and grass" he said rubbing my stomach.

"I again didn't know" I said.

"It's ok" he said holding my waist. He kissed my forehead.

"Love you" he whispered.

"Love you" I said. We pressed foreheads again. He leaned in and we kissed. I felt a movement in my stomach. I took his hand and placed it on my belly.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Baby 1" I said.

"We should name them" he said.

"We will" I said. We moved in again.

"Hey" a voice said breaking in. Alfie and I turned. Nina. She came and hugged me.

"Your married" she said.

"Now I can plan Fabina's wedding and baby shower and bridal party" I started listing.

"Ams, calm down" she said. I breathed. I placed my hands on her belly.

"Hey Fabina baby I have your new best friends in my belly. You can go shopping and stuff" I said.

"Ams what if mine's a boy?" Nina asked.

"Then I have one of your next girlfriends" I said.

"There will no boyfriend, girlfriend" Alfie said. I smirked a little.

"Aww Alfie already protective" Nina joked. Alfie snorted.

"Let's go to the party" I said. Nina nodded. We went to a ballroom where the reception was. Oh my sparkles! It's so pink and pretty!

"Wow" Nina said.

"Yea" I said. I looked at my dress. I let go of Alfie's hand and grabbed Nina's.

"Time to change" I said.

"Ugh" she said. I dragged her from the party and into the changing room. I changed into a mini white dress that had diamonds all on the top half. So pretty. I made Nina change into a hot pink dress that had sparkles on the skirt. She's so pretty! All my other bridesmaids had already changed.

We went back to the party. Everyone was sitting at their table. Nina slid next to Fabian at the head table and I slid next to Alfie. The whole room had pink lights. My dad came up with my baby sister on his hip. She's only three.

"Hey Amber" she said.

"Hey Alix" I said.

"Put me in Alfie's lap" she said to daddy. Daddy handed her to Alfie.

"Don't ever make my sissy feel bad!" Alix said. Daddy chuckled.

"I won't I promise" Alfie said. Alix nodded and turned to me. She put her small hand on my belly.

"Hi babies" she said. I smiled.

"Your their Auntie" I said. Her eyes got big.

"Cool" she said. Daddy took her from Alfie's lap and somewhere else. Alfie looked at me.

"She's-" he started.

"Gets it from daddy" I said. He nodded. The food started coming. Like NO one at our table drank any wine or martini's even though I was looking foreward to that. I ate my vegatarian food then it was cake time. It's so big!

Twelve layers of awesomeness. Yes twelve. The colors are bright pink, white and a pale pink. On top it has. AL. Because that's both our anitials now. The design on it is lace. Alfie and I cut the cake together. I got chocolate because I'm not trying to diet anymore. I felt a movement in my stomach. Ow. Baby number two. A movement on the other side.

"Could you eyes sit still" I asked my belly. Movement together. Ow! Dammit! Something wet down my leg. I poked Alfie's shoulder. He turned to me. I pointed to my stomach. His eyes widened.

"We aren't prepared! We don't even have a house!" he said.

"An apartment! I'll get someone to find a place. Now take me before these girls come here!" I yelled. Everyone turned to me.

"Having babies here!" I said. It was a comonation of squeals of joy and shouts of pure panic. Alfie and Jerome picked me up. They took me to a car. Ow! These babies are trying to kill me!

"You'll be fine" Alfie said holding my hand.

"Shut up Alfie!" I said. He gulped. This is a huge suprise to him. I don't think he expected it. But then again Paris makes you do some fun things. We got to the hospital. I am not giving birth in my wedding dress. We got in a room. No pink. Poo. I slipped off the dress and shoes and into a hospital gown. It's so ugly. They put IV's in my arm and checked how far I am from birth. So I'm ten centimeters. You need to be twelve. The girls keep twisting and turning. OW!

"Baby number one if you do not stay still!" I screamed at my belly. Everyone from Anubis and Dana, Sophia, Kevin and Jacob came in.

"Aww" Sophia said.

"This is anything but cute" I said. The nurse checked my dialation again.

"It's time" she said.

"Everyone out but Alfie and Nina!" I yelled. They went out. Alfie and Nina had to change into this ugly blue garbage bag looking things. The doctor came over and lifted the gown. Alfie gave a look like to close to comfort. The doctor put his hands in places that only Alfie has roamed. And some places no one has.

"Push" he said. Push? What the hell does he mean push? Push what? I started breathing heavy and stuff. I made my stomach do this weirdo pushing thing. It kinda feels like a workout. I heard a cry and started crying myself. Oh my god. I'm a mom.

"Push again" the doctor said. I clutched Nina and Alfie's hands I think I almost broke them. I heard another cry. Two babies.

Oh my god.

* * *

**I know this chap was kinda a shocker. And yea people can be pregnant and show no syptoms or get bigger. It's possible. Umm can you guys give me names for the baby girls. Pleassie! If u do give first and middle name. Kk thx for so much of the love! I love u guys!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey u guys. So i picked baby names! Exciting! And Bryana I caught that Ariana Joan. Like Ariana Joan Grande. ;). Yea I'm an Arianator. BTW: I love u guys so much your so sweet! You give me tips on my writing and don't trash them and say your honest like some people do. **

* * *

**Alfie pov**

I'm a dad. Like little kids will call me that and stuff. Ah! I don't know how to do this. As soon as the cords were cut they had to be checked on to make sure Amber didn't fuck with them to much. I looked at my new wife she had fallen asleep. I slightly smiled and kissed her forehead. Nina had sank back in the waiting chair and was asleep. I stared at Amber for what feels like forever. A nurse came in with the girls. I looked at the clock. It's been five hours. Must be why it feels like forever. She had two little pink bundles.

"Seems your wife and friend are asleep" she said.

"Yea" I said.

"You want to hold them?" she asked. My eyes widened.

"What if I hurt them?" I asked.

"You'll be fine" she said. I nodded. She positioned my arms then sat the little girls in. One was asleep and one was awake.

The one who was awake had cocoa colored skin, her eyes were caramel but had the shimmer Amber has in her eyes, and her hair is light brown and curly.

Her sister was another story. She looks like a mini Amber. Springy and curly bright blonde hair with a little brunette but not much, and her skin is kinda a vanilla bean color. She was sleeping soundly.

"Come on open your eyes for me. Open your eyes for daddy" I cooed. She kept her eyes shut. I sighed and looked at my awake baby girl. She lifted her arm and held her hand to me. I smiled and kissed it. She giggled. Sleeping baby opened her eyes. I smiled. She looked up at me.

"Hey my girls" I said. They both smiled.

"Cute baby girls. Your just as pretty as your mommy" I said. I head a yawn and turned. Amber. She stretched.

"Alfie and my twins!" she exclaimed. I handed them to Amber. She cooed and squealed to them. The girls just blinked and smiled.

"What are their names?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Well I like Ariana or Avalon for one" I said.

"I like the name Ariana for another" she said.

"Ok so give a middle name for Avalon/Ariana" I said.

"Well Ariana Joan or Avalon Marie" she said.

"Ok for Ariana I like Nicole" I said.

"How about we ask them?" she said.

"Ams, they can't talk" I pointed out.

"Shh" she said. She looked at the girls.

"Ok so this is what people will call you for forever!" Amber said.

"Your gonna freak them out" I said.

"Shh" she said again.

"Jeez" I muttered.

"Ok so girls the first one to blink gets that name" she said. Aren't we great parents? Letting our kids choose their names.

"Ok so who is Ariana Joan?" Amber asked. Amber squealed next. I covered the twins ears. She handed me the baby that looked like me.

"That's Ariana" she said. I smiled at Ariana. Amber looked at the still nameless baby.

"Ok so if you like Ariana blink" Amber said. No squeal so I guess she's not Ariana.

"Ok now blink if you like Avalon" Amber said. I guess she blinked because Amber squealed. Ariana started crying. Amber slapped a hand over her mouth. I looked at Ariana.

What am I supposed to do? I mean I have a baby sister but that's different. I started bouncing her up and down. She eventually got quiet and put her little head on my chest. I'm suprised she hasn't choked on my cologne. I put my hand to her head. It's so soft. I heard a moan and looked over. Nina finally woke up.

"Who are these cuties?" she asked.

"Ariana and Avalon" Amber said.

"Aww. I'm gonna get everyone else" Nina said going outside. After about five minutes everyone came in.

"Whoa" Jerome said.

"They definatly are you guys's girls" Eddie said.

"Who are the god parents?" Dana asked. I looked at Amber.

"Obviously Nina is the godmom" she said.

"But I want Jerome goddad" I said.

"We are not sharing!" Nina and Jerome said at the same time. Amber looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Can Nina and Fabian please be godparents?" she asked.

"But I want Jerome" I said.

"Pleasie" she begged. I looked at Jerome.

"It's fine" he mouthed. I turned to Ams and nodded.

"Eee!" she said. Avalon and Ariana started crying.

"I should stop that" Amber said cradeling them close. I nodded in agreement.

"I'm so sorry" Amber said to our girls. They did not want to be bounced. I saw fear on Eddie's face. He's gonna be doing this. I saw it on Fabian's but he hid it a little better. Jerome looked even more panicked. I dunno why. Mick didn't seemed worried. Because Joy isn't having a baby. I took Avalon into my arms. Her face was bright red. It sounded like she was screaming at me.

"Alfie hold her!" Nina said. Right. I put her in the nook of my arms and rocked her. She wouldn't stop. A nurse came in.

"Sounds like someone's hungry" she said. Oh. I gave her to Amber. The nurse came and helped Amber position herself for breast feeding. When Amber put down her shirt I noticed the guys were looking.

"Damn" someone murmered. Can't figure out who. I shot a look at my friends. They turned away. The twins got quiet. After about five minutes they pulled away. Avalon had milk spilling from her mouth. Amber wiped it up with a towel. She put Ariana on her shoulder and started to burp her.

"Ew" she said as quietly as possible.

"What?" I asked.

"Ariana spit up on me" she said trying not to upset the twins. I took Ariana before Amber wanted to throw her in a lake or something. She looked at me like What did I do? I patted her head. She hiccuped and I practically jumped out of my skin. It's not that it was loud just unexpected. Oh god.

How am I going to do this?


	33. Chapter 33

**Patricia pov**

Aww. Amber and Alfie's babies are adorable. All of us except for Amber are in the hospital cafeteria. It's like three in the morning but all the pregnant people got hungry. I am digging into what I think is chocolate pudding with my fingers because the spoons not helping me. Nina is eating pizza with pineapple and Mara is eating something I can't identify. We had to drag Alfie down so Amber and the twins could sleep. He's so nervous. He took a drink of the coffee Joy gave him and gagged.

"It's black coffee." he said.

"Be a man." Joy said taking a sip of her espresso. Alfie groaned.

"Alfie calm the fuck down" Mick said.

"Says the one who isn't becoming a dad" Alfie scoffed. Joy looked at her coffee.

"Well," she said.

"How long?" Mick demanded.

"I took it before the wedding." she said. Mick snatched the coffee from her hands.

"Mick, I suggest unless you wanna be put in this hospital to give me my coffee." Joy said.

"Bad for baby" Mick said.

"Well good for me." Joy said.

"No coffee for you," Mick said.

"I hate you." Joy murmered.

"I know." Mick said. Alfie's phone buzzed and he kept dropping it. I picked it up for him.

"Hello?" I asked sticking my fingers back in the pudding.

"Where is Alfie?" a voice I don't know said.

"He's panicking," I said.

"I would like to talk to him." he said.

"I'm taking the message." I said.

"Please let me talk to-" he started.

"I'm taking the message," I said.

"Tell my son-" he started.

"Son?" I asked. Oh thats his uptight dad.

"Yes. He has my company now." he said.

"W-what?" I asked.

"I'm retiring so he has my buisness." he said.

"Ok then." I said.

"Who are you?" the guy asked.

"His friend," I said.

"Girlfriend?" he asked. Ok was he at the wedding? Guess not. My parents sure as hell won't be at my wedding.

"No I'm not. He and his wife are tired because they just had twin girls." I said.

"Children?" he asked.

"Well thats what it means when someone has a kid," I said.

"Alfie isn't father material maybe I should take them." he said. Wait what?

"Ok leave Alfie and his girls alone now BYE!" I said then hung up. Everyone looked at me.

"So that was Alfie's dad" I said trying to sound casual. Alfie groaned.

"You have his buisness but he thinks you aren't responsible to handle the twins so he wants to take them." I said.

"He gave me his buisness? And I'm not letting the twins in that shitty enviroment." Alfie said.

"Way to stand up Alfie." I said.

"Grew some-" Joy started.

"Ok thats enough." Mara cut Joy off. Joy smiled at Mara. Mara's hand rested on her stomach.

"Aw shit," Joy said suddenly. "What?" I asked my best friend.

"No beer pong for 9 months. Damnit! I better love this baby." Joy said. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Oh Joy. How will she ever survive? Note the sarcasm. She is kinda crazy but I love her. Alfie's phone rang again.

"Ah!" Alfie yelled. I picked it up for him.

"Hey," I said. "I need Alfie Lewis if he's there" a ladys voice said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Mrs. Lewis wanted him there when the twins got their shots," she said. He would flip.

"Um tell her Patricia is coming." I said.

"Why would?" she started.

"Ok, bye." I said then hung up. I grabbed Eddie's shirt collar and dragged him.

"Yacker, have you gone crazy?" he asked.

"Nope" I said taking him into an elevator.

"Tell me" he said.

"No" I said. He pressed every single elevator button. And guess what? Amber's on the top floor!

"Now what is it?" he asked.

"We are going to be with Amber when Ariana and Avalon get their shots" I said. He licked his lips. Is he nervous?

"What are you worried about?" I asked.

"If I'll be a good dad or not" he said.

"Why are you worried?" I asked.

"Never had a dad" he said.

"Please, I barely had my mom around" I said.

"But I seriously have no idea what to do" he said. The elevator dinged. No one got on. I looked at Eddie and stoppped the elevator. It shook and I heald my stomach.

"What was that for?" Eddie demanded. I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"Eddie, you will be fine. I will be fine. Our little girl or boy will be amazing" I said.

"What if they act like us?" he asked. Never thought of that.

"We'll figure it out as we go" I said. He smiled and grabbed my waist. We leaned in close and snogged. All of a sudden we started moving again. I really don't care. The elevator dinged.

"Hello Patricia" a voice said. I pulled away from Eddie and looked. A guy. Who looked familiar.

"Who are you?" Eddie asked still holding me.

"Xander. Xavier's older brother" he said.

Hell no.

* * *

**Shocker right? He did say Eddie should keep her close or she could dissapear. Anyway I am doing this contest. It's on my profile but I'm gonna put it on here. If someone wants to enter. I also need two judges. So PM if u wanna do either and here are the contest rules.**

_**Crime story contest**_

_**So no one writes crime stories on HOA. Well barely any. So I want to read something crime based. Don't care if its murder, kidnapping, or robbing. Or something else. Just something.**_

_**Rules**_

_**1. I allow the couples Fabina, Peddie, Jara, Moy, Amfie, Jamber, Patrome, Pipfie, Jeddie. Thats it. Some of these i like more than others**_

_**2. It must say in the summary Fashionablyobsessed crime story contest.**_

_**3. PM me of you want to enter.**_

_**4. It is due by July 28**_

_**5. It can be a three shot a most.**_

_**Good luck**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Patricia pov**

"What?" I asked.

"Did I stutter?" he asked entering the elevator. Eddie tried pushing him off but the guy punched him. Eddie punched him back. Xander slammed on the button that stopped the elevator. I crumpled to the ground. The guys were yelling and fighting. I placed my arms around my knees and pulled them to my chest.

"What do you want?" Eddie barked.

"She is getting my brother out of jail" Xander said. I shook my head no but he couldn't see me. He was too busy staring Eddie down. Eddie started the elevator. We finally got to the floor we were supposed to be on. Eddie grabbed me and guided me out. Xander grabbed my wrist. I whimpered. I feel weak. This pregnancy is changing me.

"Hey!" a voice said. Hospital security. Thank god. Xander released me and Eddie held me closer.

The security guy was aout to ask something but his phone went off and he went somewhere else. I glared at Xander. I already had to deal with Xavier but Xander is stronger and older than him. He stood in front of Eddie and I. He tried to grab me. I started bawling. The last time someone grabbed me I got raped! I don't want that to happen again. Eddie is squeezing the life out of me!

"I'm going to tell you what I told that perve. Stay away from Patricia or else" he said. Xander smirked then walked away. I took a deep breath.

"You ok?" Eddie asked.

"Fine. Let's just go to Amber" I said.

"Ok, Trixie" he said. We went and found Amber's room.

"Where is Alfie?" she demanded. She had the twins in her arms.

"Busy. But were here" I said. The nurse had this whole tray of shots. The twins will flip.

"Could you hold one of them?" the nurse asked Eddie.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yea slimeball" I said. He picked up Ariana. She spit up on him.

"Sorry. Just fed her" Amber said.

"Forget it. Let's just get this over with" Eddie said. The nurse nodded. She pricked Ariana's leg with the first needle. Holy crap. You would have thought we tried to murder her. She cried her head off. That triggered Avalon to start crying too.

Eddie was covered in puke and Amber had a tired face. After three more shots Ariana was done. She was whimpering. Amber gave Avalon to Eddie and took Ariana. Avalon smelt bad. Eddie lifted her up and felt under her butt. He then looked in her diaper.

"Oh god! Someone needs a diaper change" he said. I giggled.

"You do it" Amber said.

"What?" Eddie asked.

"Practice" I said. He sighed and took her to the changing table. He was mutturing under his breath a lot of cuss words. My stomach started to churn. Ugh I gotta go vomit. I left the hospital room and found the bathroom. I went into the stall and emptied most of stomach. I wiped off my mouth. Suddenly something latched onto my ankles. I yanked and I fell face first. Ow. The person turned me on my back. Xander.

"The girls toliets really?" I asked. He shook his head and placed ducktape over my mouth then a blindfold over my eyes.

"Night Patricia" he said. What? My head got banged against either the toliet or the stall door. Either way ow!

This can only get worse.

**Eddie pov**

I don't know if I can have kids. I finished changing Avalon's diaper and sat with her to get her shots. God she's cries to much. So does Ariana. right now they are cuddling into Amber. Tears are down their admittedly cute faces. I looked over for Patricia's reaction. Wait. Where's Patricia? I left the hospital room and started looking around. I went to the cafeteria where everyone was but her. I then went to the lobby. Still nothing. I took out my phone and called her.

"Hello" a male voice said.

"Xander" I growled.

"Correct" he said.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" he said.

"Kill the bull shit. Give me Patricia back now" I said.

"No. It's actually to late. She's out of the country" he said. Out of the. England! They went back to England! Xavier's trial is in England. Ok but that really narrowed down shit.

"Gotta go, she's waking up" he said. He then hung up.

I hate rescue missons.


	35. Chapter 35

**Patricia pov**

I blinked my eyes open. I looked around. X-Xavier's apartment. I tried to stand up but I couldn't. My wrist and ankles are handcuffed to a pole. My head hurts. Xander emerged from the shadows.

"Hello Patricia" he said.

"W-why did you take me here?" I asked.

"We can't hide in my apartment but no one will suspect here" he said. How did he get me from France to here? I don't understand.

"Where's Eddie?" I asked.

"The fuck should I know" he said. I need to get out. I tugged on the handcuffs. I have to be able to get out of this somehow. I looked at my captor. He was on the couch watching TV. He can be but so smart right?

"Hey, Xander" I called.

"What?" he snapped. "I have to use the bathroom" I said.

"Hold it" he snapped.

"But I don't wanna pee all over the floor" I said. He sighed and came over. He unlocked but kept firm hold on my arm. He took me to a dingy bathroom. He went in with me.

"Are you gonna go are what?" he said. I really don't want to admit I lied to him but I also don't want him to feel me.

"Can you turn around?" I asked.

"No. Now use the damn bathroom" he said. Ugh. Even Rufus wasn't this hostile. I pulled down my shorts and underwear. As soon as my underwear dropped to my ankles he handcuffed my wrist. I knew it. He pulled my top off and my bra fell to the floor.

"You wanna do this to a pregnant women?" I asked.

"I don't care if your knocked up or not" he said. Douche. He started feeling me. I kicked him. He clutched his balls. I ran away still no clothes on.

"I'm gonna get you" I heard him growl. I locked myself in Xavier's bedroom and then into the bathroom in there. I sat on the freezing bathroom floor and cried. I heard Xander banging on Xavier's door.

"Open the damn door you piece of shit" he called. I cried and cried.

I want Eddie to hold me and to kiss me and promise to be ok. I want him to do something stupid so I can tease him and call him slimeball. I want him to kiss my huge belly and then talk to my stomach like the baby could understand him but it obviously can't. I want to be eating until I get fatter then complain about whatever and Eddie do it for me and say nice things to me. I wanna get out!

I'm worried about the baby. What if he or she is hurt by the stress or the pain. I can't take this anymore. Xander's banging got louder.

"Open this door now!" he barked. I crawled into the shower and shut that door. My face and whole body feel hot. Tears aren't making it any better. Tears stumbled down my face leaving tracks for other tears to follow.

I think I might be having a mental breakdown.

**Eddie pov**

Ok so back in England. Xavier's trial starts tomorrow at ten A.M. It's seven P.M right now so I have little time to find Patricia. Now where would a rapist brother hide someone. I have no idea. I decided to go to my apartment. I called over Patricia's friend Harmony.I really don't know her I was just looking through Patricia's laptop. But Harmony decided to trust me. She came over with a boy. Oh great. It's Cole. The one who hate's me. I'll just push aside my feelings towards him. Harmony was in all black but what can I expect? She is Patricia's friend after all.

"So Xavier is a rapist?" she asked.

"Well he raped her" I said.

"And now his brother kidnapped her?" Cole asked.

"Pretty much" I said. Harmony tapped her black fingernails against the coffee table.

"Track her phone?" she asked. I took Patricia's phone out of my back pocket.

"She left it" I said.

"Have you checked Xavier's apartment?" Cole asked.

"Why would I check there?" I asked.

"Think about it. Would you want to kidnap someone then hide them in your own house. Why not frame someone else if you get caught?" he said. That's not a bad idea.

"Let's go" I said. We all got up and went to my car. I remember where that douche's apartment is. I slammed on the door not caring if someone else would complain. I heard lots of screming and yelling. I grabbed a bobby pin from Harmony's hair.

"Ow. Thanks for the warning" she said sarcastically. I ignored her and picked the lock. Whoa this place is a mess. Cole, Harmony and I followed the yelling. Xander was screaming at a door. He was in Xavier's bedroom yelling at the bathroom door.

"Get your ass out here!" he yelled. I heard a soft crying. Patricia. I tackled Xander to the ground. Cole helped me keep him there. Harmony knocked on the bathroom door.

"Trixie, it's Harmony open up" she said. I heard barefeet hit the tile and the door slightly opened. Patricia shoved Harmony inside then slammed the door.

I think she's broken again.

**Patricia pov**

I am trying to cover my nude self.

"What happened?" Harmony asked.

"I had to use the bathroom and he started to strip me and I'm still handcuffed" I said. She sighed and dug through her bag. A shirt and some shorts.

"Their my workout clothes. Take them" she said. I slipped them on even with the no underwear thing. She took me out of the bathroom. Eddie was beating up Xander. I pulled on his arm.

"Stop" I cried. He looked at me and the tears in my eyes.

"Please" I begged. He got off of him. Xander wasn't gonna move. Eddie hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"You ok?" he murmered into my hair.

"I think so" I said.

"Good" he said then kissed my forehead.

I like this.


	36. Chapter 36

**OMFG OVER 200 reviews! I love u guys! Thank you guys so much! Virtual cupcakes for everyone!  
**

* * *

**Amber pov**

I finally got out of the hospital! So daddy pulled some strings and got Alfie and I a house while we were in the hospital. Well while I was. I put Avalon and Ariana in their carseats then got in the seat next to Alfie. He drove to where daddy said. I took out the girls carrier's. Ariana had woken up from her nap. I kissed her forehead. She blinked. Avalon was still sleeping. I shook her a little. She looked annoyed at me.

"I know you hate me to wake you" I said. Her blue eyes got teary.

"Alfie, let's go before they start crying" I said. Too late. Avalon burst into tears. Next it was Ariana. I sighed. Alfie and I walked up to the mansion. It's so big. The pool is crystal blue. The girls cried louder.

"Ok ok" I said. Alfie finally got the door open. The foyer is two stories. I sat down the girls carriers and took them out. I gave Ariana to Alfie.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Rock her" I said cradeling Avalon. Her face was bright red.

"Shh" I said. She continued to cry. I sighed and looked at Alfie.

"Where do you think their bedroom's are?" I asked.

"We'll figure it out" he murmered still trying to calm our daughter. We walked up the swirling staircase. Avalon got louder and louder. Ugh. I went down one hallway and Alfie went down another.

"Found them!" Alfie called. I followed his voice. Two nursery's. Both pink. Avalon's is more hot pink and Ariana's is more light pink. They had their names on their walls. I sat in the rocking chair in Avalon's room. So soft. I rocked her back and forth. She got quiet.

"Good girl" I said rubbing her back. She whimpered into my chest. The whimpering stopped. I sat her in her crib. She laid there asleep. I sighed and sat on the rocking chair. I put the pink blanket over myself. Oh god this is soft. A little nap can't hurt anything. I shut my eyes and fell asleep. My dreams were pitch black and noiseless. I woke up to crying. I blinked open.

Two babies were in my face. Ariana and Avalon. I looked around. I'm in the master bedroom. Alfie must have put the twins on my chest. Where the hell is he? I stared at my girls. They were just looking. I'm afraid to move them or they will burst out crying. I really don't have enough energy to deal with that. Avalon pressed her mouth to my boobs. Ariana did the same. So their hungry. I sat up. It's dark outside. I pulled down my shirt. They both latched onto me. It's hard to do two at a time. I closed my eyes. A cry filled the room. I looked down. Avalon was trying to slap Ariana.

"AVALON!" I exclaimed. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes.

"Stop it" I said. She kept trying to hit Ariana. I removed Avalon. She burst into tears.

"No food. You were bad" I said attatching Ariana back onto me. She ate her food. When I finished I laid her on the bed. I picked Avalon back up. She was crying at me so much.

"Yes I'm an awful person" I said sarcastically. She kept crying. I nudged her head towards my breast. She latched on and started to suck. I bounced her up and down and she ate her food.

"Good girl" I said stroking her hair. She finally pulled away. I put a cloth on my shoulder and patted her back. She burped.

"Good girl" I said. I did the same to Ariana. She spit up. But not on the bed or me! Only the cloth. I kissed her hair and sat back on the bed. I turned on the TV and put the girls in the nook of my arms. They laid against my chest.

"I love you girls so much" I said holding them close. They were sleepy.

"You wanna sleep in here with me. I have no clue where daddy is" I said. They of course said nothing.

"I can't wait to see what you talk like" I said. I heard one of them sigh. I sighed. Where is Alfie? I started flipping through channels. I heard a beeping. Soon the bedroom door opened. Alfie. He had something behind his back. He pulled out pink roses. Aww.

"For my girls" he said. I kissed him. He took the twins into his arms while I took the roses. He sat next to me. I smelt the roses.

"Pretty" I said.

"Thanks" he said. I went into the bathroom and took out a vase. I filled it with water and sat it on a table in the bathroom. I went back to bedroom. Alfie had our two babies asleep in his arms. I smiled. He carefully slid then into the middle of the bed. We placed pillows around them and made sure we wouldn't roll on them and they wouldn't roll on each other. Alfie and I slid on the sides. I got next to Ariana and Alfie was next to Avalon.

"Love you" I said to Alfie.

"Love you too Ams" he said.

I really do love him.


	37. Chapter 37

**Nina pov**

I am laying in the bed in Fabian and I's apartment. I am staring at my abnormially large stomach.

"I want you out" I said to it. So I'm having a boy and he is trying to kill me no joke here. He sits on my fucking bladder all day long and kicks me contiusly in the stomach. Just to let you know I am in the bathroon almost all the time. Fabian is doing stupid class work in the stupid library. Fuck that. Archeoligist. Screw that. That's why I wanna be a marine bioligist.

Ugh I'm so hungry! I tried to sit up but kinda rolled over and onto my butt on the ground. I grabbed onto the bed and pulled myself up. I waddled to the kitchen. I opened the fridge. Seriously it looked barren. How the hell do I have no food? I got my cell phone and called Fabian. It rang for what was like ever!

"Hello" Fabian finally said picking up. He sounded tired.

"I'm so hungry" I whined.

"Nins, I have a huge test tomorrow and-" he started. I started crying.

"Nina?" he asked. "I'm just hungry and emotional and I just don't understand why you don't wanna help me. I just don't understand!" I cried. I'm emotional as hell and ready to fucking pop.

"Nina, I'm sorry I'm just tired and have jet lag" he said.

"What do you think about me? I'm fucking pregnant" I said.

"I know baby. I'll come home and be with you" he said.

"Bring food" I said.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Pizza" I said.

"What kind?" he asked.

"The kinda with the pineapple" I said. I could tell he was holding back a groan.

"Ok" he finally said.

"Thanks love you" I said.

"Love you too" he said. I hung up. I looked outside the apartment window. The moon was gorgeous and clear. I sighed and waddled to the living room. I can't even call it walking anymore because let's be honest it's waddling. I turned on the TV and kicked my feet on the couch. Dammit I feel awful. I flipped through the channels. The door opened. Fabian.

"Hey Fabes" I said trying to sit back up.

"Did you get bigger?" he asked.

"I think" I said. He dropped his school bag on the chair and then put the pizza on the kitchen table. I opened the box. Pineapple. I took three slices and sat on the couch. Fabian didn't take any. He just opened up his bookbag and grabbed this huge ass textbook.

"What ya doing?" I asked.

"Studying" he said. I sat next to him. He was looking in his book. I poked him.

"Yes, Nina?" he asked like he was talking to a child.

"I wanna talk to you" I said. He sighed and closed his book. He slid me onto his lap.

"Aren't I heavy?" I asked. He shrugged.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"I dunno. Do you think we'll have enough time for the baby?" I asked. He shifted.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Fabes, we still have school. How are we going to handle a baby too? This apartment isn't going to be even close to being big enough" I said.

"Then we'll move" he said.

"How are we going to find a house in two months? And how are we going to care for them? We can only be there for him in the morning not afternoon. We can't exactly leave him alone by himself" I said.

"Does Lily take morning or evening classes?" he asked.

"Morning but I don't want to ask her to do that" I said.

"Nins, she wouldn't mind and you get back by six" he said.

"Ok I guess. But I seriously don't want to live in here when we have the baby" I said.

"How about tomorrow we look for houses?" he asked.

"You promise you'll be home on time?" I asked.

"Yes Nins" he said.

"Pink promise" I said putting my pinky up.

"Pinky promise" he said connecting it.

"Like you swear swear?" I asked.

"Yes I swear swear" he said.

"If you lie I'll be mad" I said.

"I know you will and I promise to be home on time. We can also look in the morning" he said.

"Ok. Now what about names?" I asked.

"We'll figure that out tomorrow too" he said.

"Ok" I said putting my head on his broad shoulders. He picked me up.

"Bedtime for you and baby" he said carrying me to the bedroom.

"Not tired" I said. He sat me in the bed.

"Are you going to sleep here with me?" I asked.

"Later. I really have to study" he said.

"Lay with me until I go to sleep" I said. He got in with me and stroked my back. He's always there for me.

I can trust him.

* * *

**Im just gonna tell you guys wht everyone is having as far as babies before I forget.**

**Fabina: boy**

**Peddie: boy**

**Moy: boy**

**Jara: girl**

**Britannie and Jerome's baby: boy**

**So you can name any of them. If your wondering why so many boys well there will be a sequel to this story and will be more girls. I'll let u guys name those but later. Anyway so you can name these.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry for going MIA. Im at my cousins house and i internet fucked up but them me and my cousin started writing for HOA and thts wht ive been working on today and yesturday.**

* * *

**Mara pov**

I like being at home with Jerome but their's one small problem. Britannie. She is driving me crazy. She demands Jerome's full attention all the time. Right now she is forcing him to go to the doctor's with her. Keira and I are hanging out today. She is living up to her nickname skittles. She's wears such bright colors. She is dragging me into a baby store. Jerome and I are moving out of the apartment. For our little girl. I'm so excited! Keira and I went into a baby store.

"How come they have all this fancy shit?" Keira asked. I gave her the look.

"Right, no cursing with baby in tummy." she said.

"Yup!" I said.

"Your weird Mara." she said. I shrugged. We looked around at cribs and stuff.

"Do you think Jerome will be a good dad?" I asked.

"I guess. There is no turning back now though." she said.

"True but I want him to be good at it." I said.

"You'll just have to see." she said. She's right. My phone started buzzing in my purse. I dug it out and anwsered.

"Hello?" I asked looking at cribs.

"Mars, Britannie is in labor and I have to stay." Jerome said.

"Oh ok." I said slightly sad.

"Why don't you spend the night with Keira?" he asked.

"I'll ask her." I said trying not to sound dissapointed.

"Don't be sad, Mara." he said.

"Well I'm almost ready for birth." I murmered. He groaned.

"Don't be like this." he said. I simply dropped my phone in my bag. Keira came over.

"This stuff is expensive." she said.

"Let's get stuff for the house." I said.

"Don't you want Jerome's help?" she asked.

"Nope." I said. Maybe I'm being hostile. But I seriously don't like it. I picked out all the baby's stuff and extra stuff she probably won't need.

"Mara that's alot." Keira pointed out.

"Yea. Now let's go to my apartment." I suggested.

"Ok but you aren't driving." she said snatching the keys from my hands. I crossed my arms.

"Why can't I?" I asked.

"Seven month pregnant people don't drive." she pointed out.

"I do." I said.

"You shouldn't." she said getting in the drivers seat. I groaned and sat shot gun. Keira drove my apartment. The sun was setting outside and it looked orange. A small smile made its way to my lips. I sat down on the couch and Keira sat next to me. y phone started to beep. I looked at it.

Looks like the baby is here. Wow. He is actually cute. He doesn't really look like one of the more than the other. He has this blackish/blonde combonation hair, purple eyes with deep brown flecks, and his skin tone is kind of hard to explain. It's darker than Jerome's but lighter than Britannie's. It kind of reiminds me of my skin tone. His name is Nial Jack. Aww. He's adorable. I showed Keira.

"Never thought a child from that bitch would end up cute." she said.

"He is Jerome's." I said.

"Your so mushy." she said.

"Yea. Mushy means love though." I said.

"When is going to propose?" she asked.

"I don't even know if he will propose and everyone is getting married. As soon as my friend Patricia has her baby were going to her and her fiance's wedding. She's almost done with her pregnancy. And I-" I started. My pants felt an odd wet. Keira's mouth dropped.

"We need to go now!" I said. She grabbed the bag Jerome and I had packed and then we bolted to my car. She doesn't want her car a mess from what I might do. Contractions started hitting me hard. I screamed every once and a while scaring the shit out of Keira. We got to the hospital and I screamed making everyone jump. I got a wheelchair and taken to a room. Keira looked at me nervously.

"I'm gonna call Jerome. Ok?" she said.

"HURRY!" I yelled. She jumped and called him. I waited and waited for what felt like hours. No fucking Jerome. The doctor came in.

"Time to push." he said.

"No! My boyfriend isn't here!" I yelled. Tears started going down my face.

"You can't wait." the doctor said. I looked at Keira.

"I'll try again." she said leaving. A contraction hit. I can't hold this in.

"Only five pushes." the doctor said. I nodded and started pushing. One, two, three, four-. Jerome burst through the door.

"I'm so sorry." he said holding my hand.

"It's ok." I said. I did the last push and a baby came out. I huffed and laid back. They brought her back. Aww. She's gorgeous. My black hair, Jerome's eyes and my skin tone. She looked up at us. I was crying but happiness this time. I took her little hand and moved it like a wave.

"Hey baby girl." I said. She blinked her eyes closed. I looked at Jerome he was crying too.

"What's her name?" he asked. I whispered it in his ear. He nodded and wrote it on the birth certificate.

Patricia Grace.


	39. Chapter 39

Patricia pov

Xavier's trial. Dear god I think I'm gonna barf. I have to dress up. Ugh. My belly is huge and I'm about to give birth any day but I gotta do this shit. I have on this top and it's a flowery, black leggings, a cardigan, Chanel bag, heels, a gold bracelet and owl earrings. Harmony helped me look classier. Even though she is a lot like me she is also used to this stuff. She curled my hair. It took forever because my hair went back to straight each time. She painted my nails pink. God I'm gonna die. I'm nervous too. I don't want to do this. Eddie didn't seem nervous. He rubbed my belly and then kissed it. We got in the car and he drove to court. I had to go to the bathroom as soon as I got there. On my way I saw someone who I hate. Xavier.

"Hello Trixie." he said.

"Xavier," I said trying to sound calm.

"Your one fat bitch aren't you?" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm pregnant and my bladder is about to burst so could you please-" I started then faltered. Xander walked up. He grabbed my wrist then spoke through a fake smile.

"Come and no pain happens to the baby." he said.

"Your a real idiot aren't you? There are security cameras and do you really think they would let me leave? I'm the victim. Now move before I call for officers or worse Eddie." I said. He backed me into the wall.

"Lie through your teeth." He warned crushing my stomach. Xavier had walked away. He can't get in more trouble. Xander kept crushing into me.

"Lie or else your baby will be coming a little early." He said.

"Move away from Patricia!" a voice said angry. Eddie. He took me away from Xander and his stupidness. He guided me into court and we sat down. Apparently I was late from that run-in.

Xavier's lawyer was trying to say I'm a big fat fucking liar. I'm not. Eddie looked pretty annoyed. Then the lawyer said something totally off. I'm having Xavier's baby. Nope. Not even close to true.

So it was defenses turn. They were fucking point on. I think I like them. Eddie went on the stand and said what he heard had happened and what he saw. People looked at Xander when he said how he tried to rape me too. Xander looked annoyed. Then my turn. I slowly got up and went to the stand. I got all sweaty and I took off my cardigan.

"Has Xavier ever touched you?" defense asked.

"Well he did rape me." I said. Idiots.

"How many times?" he asked.

"Once." I said.

"Do you have any scars?" he asked. I showed one on my shoulder. The others I can't show. So more questions blah blah blah then Xavier's lawyer came.

"Is it true that baby is Xavier's?" he asked.

"Nope. It's my boyfriends." I said.

"Would they be willing for a paternity test?" he asked.

"We've already done one." I said. The guy looked kind of shocked.

"Would they still be willing for one?" he asked.

"I don't wanna take one because my stomach is about to pop and anything that could startle me could force me into labor." I said sounding smarting than I knew I was.

"Are you hiding something?" he asked.

"No." I said getting annoyed.

"It seems your scared." he said. I burst into tears. No reason really. Just hormornes.

"It seems you may be hiding something. Like your making this up." he continued.

"She eight months fucking pregnant! She's almost in birth you dick!" Eddie yelled.

"No more outburst or your out." the judge said. Harmony made Eddie sit down. The crying got harder.

"I don't even wanna do this. I just wanna go enjoy my friends and boyfriend! I mean why-" I said. Something wet. I looked down. I forced myself into labor.

"The baby." I said. People started to flip. Eddie ignored the judges warning and helped me off. Xavier for some reason came too.

"What's your game?" I hissed in his ear.

"Make you look like a liar. They wouldn't send a brand new father to jail." he said.

"He isn't yours." I said.

"People don't know that and I'm jail free for at least sometime until a paternity test can happen. That gives me a few years and I could take you back by then." he said. Eddie guided me away before I could respond. He sat me in his car and drove to the hospital. There were reporters. The fuck! I'm not that important. Police officers had to fucking get Eddie, Harmony and I into the room it was so bad. I got sat in a special comfy room.

"Harmony, I need you to go find that paternity test and give it to the defense." I said.

"I'm not missing out on this I'll ask Cole." she said getting out her phone.

"You know my doctor right?" I asked. Harmony nodded.

"Tell him to go there and ask for Doctor Michelle and tell her to find that god damn paternity test and so Xavier's ass is in jail." I said.

"Trixie, relax." Eddie said. I glared at him.

"Why? I'm in labor, accused as a liar even when I have been raped, and my rapist may be free and everyone will hate me! So I will not calm-" I started then got cut off by a contraction. I screamed bloody murder. Eddie stroked my hair.

I do not feel well.


	40. Chapter 40

**Amber pov**

I love my girls. Avalon and Ariana. They are so cute. My two month olds. I am laying in bed with them. They are nuzzled into my arms.

"Avalon and Ari." I cooed. They looked up.

"Who are my girls?" I asked. They blinked.

"You are." I continued. The door bell rang. I got off bed and put the girls on my hips. I went downstairs and opened the door. Sophia and Dana. Sophia is married now. Avalon smiled when she saw Sophia.

"How's my girl?" Sophia asked placing Avalon on her hip. Avalon smiled. Dana put Ariana on her hip. Ariana smiled.

"Is their any reason your here?" I asked.

"You know your friend Patricia? She's being posed a liar." Sophia said.

"But she isn't." I said.

"Oh we know that but everyone thinks she is lying and that Eddie isn't the dad." Dana said while bouncing Ariana. Ari smiled.

"Well I know she's right." I said simply before turning on my neon green heels. I walked into the french styled kitchen. Sophia, Dana and I all sat down. I got Avalon and Ariana their already pumped bottles. Dana and Sophia fed them. Milk spilled out of Avalon's mouth as always. Sophia wiped it up with a towel. Avalon smiled. She's always like Sophia alot.

"I want to go shopping." Sophia announced.

"Ok." I said.

"Fine." Dana said. I already look shopping ready. A white shirt with palm trees, denim shorts, neon green heels, dangly earrings, neon green bag and an octopus ring. Shopping ready. I went and got the double strollers and the diaper bags. Not one but I have two. They are so high matience. But they are my girls. I got in my SUV. We all know I wouldn't have a mini van. Yuck. Sophia and Dana strapped in the twins. Avalon started crying when Sophia let her go.

"I'll meet you at the stores, butterfly." Sophia promised. I have no idea why she started calling her butterfly. Avalon kept crying. Sophia gave her the baby blanket she loves. Avalon quieted down. I smiled. Ariana was just quiet as usual. I started to drive. After some time I felt like someone was following me. I started to turn corners to see if it was true. Yep.

I tried to go a little faster and get them stuck in traffic when the car did a bump. The person hit me. A little glass fell. I tried to ignore the twins crying and kept going. The person hit me again. Glass shattered. I looked at my arms. Covered in glass. I'm bleeding. I looked at the twins. Thank god for Sophia and Dana. It's really bright outside so they had put the covers over the car seat. Blood fell down my head. I started getting dizzy. The car behind hit me on last time.

I was out.

**Alfie pov**

You know something I hate. Work. Espicially since it was my dads old buisness empire crap. I have to catch up. Right now I'm taking a break. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked bored.

"Alfie!" Sophia's high voice said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Amber, Avalon, Ariana!" she said panicking.

"What?" I asked.

"Car crash come to the hospital." Dana said taking the phone from Amber. I dropped the phone. Car crash? I finally got up and then ran down to my car. I drove like hell to the hospital. "Amber, Avalon and Ariana Lewis!" I said to the receptionist.

"Room 435 on the forth floor." she said. All in the same? Whatever. I ran up there. Sophia and Dana were there. Amber was in the bed and there were two cribs for my babies. Dana and Sophia had them in their laps. They didn't even look hurt. Thank god. Amber was passed out in the bed. She had cuts but nothing very major. I took the twins into my arms and hugged them close to me. I kissed them over and over and over.

"My girls your safe." I said. I saw they had a few mini cuts but nothing unfixable. I snuggled them close to my body. They looked at me like "what is your problem?"

"I was so worried. I thought I lost you." I said.

"Alfie, calm down it was just three little rear ends." Dana said.

"They still could have been hurt!" I snapped.

"Alfie?" a drowsy voice asked. I turned. Ams.

"Amber are you ok?" I asked.

"Fine." she said. I hugged her.

"Please be more careful." I begged. She nodded.

"I promise." she finally said.


	41. Chapter 41

**Eddie pov**

Why is everything so hetic? Some people think Patricia is a liar and other's think she is a victim. She is a victim! I know it's my child. I just know it. Harmony has been on the phone trying to find the paternity test or screaming at people to find it. I would too but I can't. Court is on hold. Xavier isn't free though. He gets to wait in jail until Patricia can get out. And oh yea Patricia's in labor. Right now. She is screaming while clutching my hand. I think it's broken. Oh well.

After a minute I heard a baby's cry. I almost jumped out of my skin. Oh god. I've never been jumpy but this is different. I'm a dad. I think I have to teach myself how to be a dad. Because I didn''t have one. The nurse came back with a clean and quiet baby. I looked at Patricia. She had fell asleep.

"Do you want to hold him?" the nurse asked.

"Yea." I said. She positioned my arms and then sat in the baby boy. Oh my god. I don't know how Xavier plans to explain this. He's a spitting image of me. He sleepily closed his eyes. He is definatly mine. Someone will still probably try and lie though. At least I know the truth.

"Wake up." I said to the baby. His hand curled around my thumb.

"Your a great baby boy." I said. The door opened. Harmony.

"I have to tell you something." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"People are freaking out. They want Patricia in jail because they think she is lying and just trying to ruin Xavier." she said. Jail? No way. Wait a minute. Security cameras.

"Harmony, go to Patricia and I's apartment. There is a security camera and bring it to court. Theres a video of him feeling her." I said.

"I'll call Cole." she said getting her phone back out. I nodded then looked back at my baby boy. He's cute. Just like his dad. I shook Patricia's shoulder. She moaned and woke up. I helped her sit up. She looked like she was going to cry when she saw him.

"He's you." she said.

"Yea, he kinda is." I said. I put him in her arms. She cried. But this is actual happiness.

"Hi baby boy. I'm your mommy and you look like your daddy." she said. I wiped away her tears.

We'll be a good family.

**Patricia pov**

While I was holding my baby the door opened. Harmony. She looked estatic.

"Guess what I have." she said happily.

"What?" I asked. She held out two envelopes. Eddie opened them and smiled.

"Paternity test and the security video." he said.

"Yea." Harmony said. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said.

"And I already showed them so they have a tape and a copy but this is an original." she said.

"You're the best." I said.

"I know." she said. Eddie chuckled. I looked down at my baby.

"We're gonna be a happy family with no Xavier." I cooed. He started to nod off. I love him and Eddie and I already have the name.

Lukas Grant.

_-Two weeks later-_

**Still Patricia pov**

We're back at court. Sentecing day! Xavier got proved guilty and people have apolagized to me. Eddie and I have Lukas with us. I really want Xavier to be there for a long time. Xavier and Xander were dhooting me glares. Whatever. I'm fine now. I have my baby and my fiance. We're all safe. I bounced Lukas in my lap. He smiled at me. I kissed his super soft blonde hair. The judge looked at Xavier.

"For raping Patricia Williamson you are sentenced to fifthteen years in prison." he said. Yay! Woo! Xavier got taken away. I kissed Eddie. When court was dismissed Eddie and I went to the car.

"What the hell was that?" a voice asked. I turned. Xander. He came and slammed me against the car. I had Lukas in my arms. I crumpled to the ground. Eddie started to get angry.

"What the hell?" he snapped.

"She sent my brother to jail. She was told not to snitch! That stupid whore!" Xander said trying to get to me. Eddie pushed him away.

"Stay away from her and our family or I swear I will be the one on trial for murder next time." Eddie warned. Xander kicked him. Eddie punched him in the face. Xander spit away the blood.

"I'll be back." he warned then walked away. Eddie stared him down then picked me up. Lukas was crying. I started bouncing him and rocking him.

"Don't worry baby boy he's gone. He won't hurt you again. Your ok. I'm ok." I cooed rubbing his back. I sat him in the car seat when he got quiet. I placed a baby blue blanket over him because he's probably asleep. Eddie kissed my head.

I love my boys.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys so eventually the story will come to an end. :'(. There is a few more chapters but Im doin a sequel. Because I love sequels! I have one question to ask. Will you help me get to 300 reviews? It would mean so so much to me! Also for the sequel I need charactrers so there is a character fourm at the bottom. Hope u like this chapter and I love u guys! Ur the best ever!**

* * *

**Nina pov**

I'm at home alone. I hate being home alone. I'm sitting in the living room which has all of our stuff already packed up and ready to move at a seconds notice. We're moving tomorrow. Right now I'm laying on the couch. I can't see past my stomach. I started poking it.

"I want you out." I said. I felt a hard kick.

"Ok then, jeez." I said placing a hand on my stomach. I shifted. It feels like I peed on myself. Oh. My water broke. I need to call someone. I slowly slid off the couch and grabbed my cell phone. I called Fabian. Really? I got voicemail. I called Jessica.

"Hey." she said perkily.

"My water broke." I said trying not to panic.

"Oh shit. I'll be right there." she said then hung up. I started taking deep stressed breaths. Ow. The water turned to blood as minutes passed. The door opened. Jessica.

"Do you have a bag packed?" she asked.

"Right there! Now help me!" I yelled pointing behind the door. She picked up the bag and helped me up. She took me to her car. She wouldn't let me sit until she sat this blanket on top.

"I don't want you to screw up my seats." she said. I rolled my eyes but got in.

"Where's Fabian?" she asked.

"The hell if I know." I said. A contraction hit me. Hard. I yelled.

"Nina, calm down before I crash!" Jessica said stressed.

"I can't help it!" I cried. She sighed.

"It's ok; I just haven't done this before." she said. I nodded. She drove to the hospital. The hospital had a wheelchair for me. I looked at Jessica.

"I didn't call." she said. Then who did? I got taken to my room. Fabian was waiting. So he did get my call. I got sat in the bed. Fabian held my hand and Jessica was a waiting chair. They had to get changed in the same thing my doctor had on. I guess so germs wouldn't get on the baby.

"Nina, I want you too push." the doctor said. I looked at Fabian.

"Just like how you practiced." he said. Yea we took the pregnancy classes. It was kinda helpful when they didn't annoy me. I did my first push.

"Just six more." the doctor said. Six? Damn. I pushed six more times until I heard a baby. Jessica looked a little green when she saw the baby because he was covered in blood. Fabian kissed my sweaty forehead.

"Great job." he said.

"Thanks." I said completly exausted. A nurse came back with a blue bundle. She positioned my arms and then placed in my baby. I started crying trying not to let them hit him. He was sleeping. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Hey baby." I said.

"What's his name?" Jessica asked in tears. Fabian was even crying.

"James." I said. James opened his eyes for the first time. A cloudy blue color. His hair looks like it's Fabian's and Mine together. It's a pretty brown. He gently closed his eyes.

He's definatly mine.

_-Two weeks later-_

Were moving into our new house! I got out of the hospital like a week after most people do because they were worried. In my family most people die a week after birth. That's how my mom died. Also my grandma on her side. I just broke the curse I guess. I put James in his car seat and locked him in tight. Amber is so excited. She can't wait to meet him. She's already picking out couple names for him and the twins. She's so crazy.

Also Joy's baby was born. On the same day as James. That's weird on so many levels. It was a he and he was born at the oppisite time of James. His name is Landen. James was born at 5:00 am while Landen was born 5:00 pm. And guess what day? May fifth. I have a feeling this will be a repeat of history.

Anyway I got in the passsangers seat next to Fabian. I love Fabian so much. He makes me so happy. He drove to our new house.

"I have a suprise." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Just relax." he said putting on a blindfold. All dark. He took my hand and helped me out. I already know what the house looks like. I could hear the door open.

"Fabina!" a voice yelled. Amber! Fabian took off my blindfold. Amber was standing in the foyer with my godchildren on her hips and Alfie on her left. I went and hugged her. They are so cute. They were dressed in all pink no doubt Amber did it. I kissed their heads. They cooed. Amber squealed when she saw James.

"Fabina baby!" she squealed. I smiled still bouncing the twins. Amber carefully took out James.

"Aww he's so cute!" she squealed. "Thank you." I said. She started bouncing him around.

"Hey baby." she said. James cooed.

"I'm your god mommy and will always be there for you."Amber said. I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I turned. Fabian. I held the twins close.

"You want more don't you?" he asked.

"Yea." I said. Avalon started moving her head towards Fabian. He started bouncing her around.

"You throw my baby in the air and I will kill you." I heard Alfie say. I shook my head and looked around.

I actually have family.

* * *

**Character fourm!**

**KK so here's the deal. U already know the original kids and u can create their personalities and their sibilings. Fun right?**

**Peddie:**

**Lukas (needs a personality): 17**

**Peddie girl (needs a name and personality): 16**

**Peddie girl (needs a name and personality): 13**

**Amfie:**

**Twins (Avalon and Ariana)(needs personalitys) : 17**

**Amfie boy (needs a name and personality): 15**

**Amfie girl (needs name and personality): 13**

**Moy:**

**Landen (needs personality): 17**

**Moy girl (needs name and personality): 14**

**Fabina:**

**James (needs personality): 17**

**Katy (needs nothing bcuz she's mine!): 16**

**Fabina twins (Boy and girl. Need names and personalitys): 13**

**Jara:**

**Nial (needs personality):17**

**Grace (name Patricia goes by Grace. Needs personality):17**

**Jara boy (needs name and personality): 15**

* * *

**Background knowlege about couples**

**Peddie: Patricia is a well known fashion designer and Eddie is a well known artist. Have homes in New York city, California (a couple in there actually), London, Paris, Milan. Travel alot with their kids. Very rich and very famous. Spends lots of time with Anubis people when they can. Mostly Fabina. **

**Moy: Joy owns a few resturaunts and bakery's while Mick is a football (soccer) player. Have a home in Australia and one in England. Travel sometimes. Joy makes the kids sometimes work in her resturaunts. Rich and kinda famous. Spends lots of time with Jara.**

**Fabina: Nina is a marine bioligist and Fabian is an arceholigist. Fabian is at home on at off but still loves his family. He's really good at his job. Home in Hawaii and in England. Mostly at one in Hawaii. Rich. Spends lots of time with Peddie and Amfie. **

**Amfie: Amber is a model with a make-up line. Because she lovesss makeup! Alfie is a CEO. Home in Paris, Milan, New York City and England. Rich and famous. Ambers more famous though. Amber travels not really Alfie. Spends time with Fabina.**

**Jara: Mara is a great lawyer and Jerome is a detective. Both work alot. A little clueless at what kids do at times. Has a few enemies because of their jobs. Rich. Three homes in england.**

* * *

_**Kk so here is the fourm**_

_**Name:**_

_**Parents:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Apperance:**_

_**Best friend:**_

_**Enemy:**_

_**Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Crush:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Reationship with their parents (good or bad? if bad explain):**_

_**Parent most like:**_

_**Parent closer too:**_

_**Deepest Secret:**_

_**Do they like their siblings?:**_

_**Hobbies:**_

_**Clothing style:**_

_**Extra:**_

* * *

_**My character**_

_**Name: Katy Alys Rutter**_

_**Parents: Nina and Fabian**_

_**Age:16**_

_**Apperance: Curly blonde hair, tan skin but not orange, light blue eyes, slender body, 5'4, a few freckles across the bridge of her nose.**_

_**Best friend: Ariana Lewis**_

_**Enemy/Despises: Nial Clarke they are ex's**_

_**Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Crush: Her boyfriend is Lukas Miller.**_

_**Personality: Super sweet, does things that seek attention, caring, smart, kinda weird, funny, quirky at times and talented. **_

_**Reationship with their parents (good or bad? if bad explain): It's complicated. She's with Nina most of the time because Fabian is away on work. She kind of hates Fabian for that but is still a daddy's girl. **_

_**Parent most like: Nina**_

_**Parent closer too: Nina**_

_**Deepest Secret: She isn't a virgin. She lost it with Nial. He had convinced her it was a great idea. It was a huge risk because neither of them were protected. But she isnt pregnant.**_

_**Do they like their siblings?: Yea. She's cool with them and tries to give the twins advice. Sometimes they annoy her. Her older brother, James is a little to close for her comfort sometimes. **_

_**Hobbies: singing, dancing, soccer, cooking, writing, swimming, and surfing.**_

_**Clothing style: Really beach style. Tank tops, Racerbacks, Short shorts, Ripped shorts, Graphic-T's, Sundresses, Flowy skirts, Bustiers, Her boyfriends clothes, flip-flops.**_

_**Extra: Her and Lukas are thinking of running away together. **_


	43. Chapter 43

**Hi people people! KK so I love these characters u made! There are some people no one has made a personality while others are super popular. So I'll tell u the ones who no one has done. Im not saying I've picked the characters either I'm just saying you probably have a good chance getting these characters because they aren't popular. Oh and I'll tell u what Avalon and Ariana look like as babies. Avalon: blonde hair, vanilla bean skin and ocean blue eyes. Ariana: light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, hot chocolaty skin. I know that was off topic but here are the not done characters.**

**Lukas**

**Avalon**

**Amfie boy:15**

**Amfie girl:13**

**Landen**

**Jara boy.**

**So they haven't been used. Other ones aren't very popular but I'll let u figure that out yourself. I'll put the application at the bottom and The next chapter of this is MOY I promise. I've been ignoring it but next I promise is Moy.**

* * *

**Patricia pov**

It's my wedding day. I have never been so nervous in my entire life. All my bridesmaids are in turquoise dresses. My dress is long and has lace accents. My own twin isn't even invited. What she did at Amber's wedding was way out of line. Speaking of Amber she was getting the twins dressed. Her and Grace are my little flower girls. They can't walk yet though. Amber is feeding the girls. Breast feeding. I really don't care I mean I breast feed and everyone else from Anubis does too.

My parents aren't invited to the wedding and neither are Eddie's. They also haven't met Lukas. Well screw them! I love my little Lukas. He's my baby. My mini Eddie. I want him but Amber said this was girls only. Mara was trying to get Grace into her teal dress. When she managed she put on the little black shoes. Mara pulled Grace's spongy black hair into a ponytail. Grace cried in protest. Mara immedently stopped and started rocking Grace. Grace got quiet. Mara is such a pushover. But I am too. Only for Lukas though.

"We gots to go now!" Amber said. We all got up and went down to where I'm getting married. It's on a beach. Everyone went down the aisle until it was my turn. I walked alone. How many girls do you know walk down alone? No one. Only me! I am the lone wolf. Jerome was holding Lukas. Eddie and I held hands. The service was long.

"If there are any objections speak now or hold your peace." the preacher said.

"I object!" a few voices said. Oh hell no! Someone's gonna get tased or shanked. I looked. My parents and Eddie's parents. They came over to us.

"What the hell?" I demanded.

"I will not let you marry this American." my dad said.

"Well you don't control me." I simply stated.

"You aren't marrying this goth." Mr. Sweet said to Eddie. Goth? I'm not a goth! Lukas started crying. I shot a look at the crashers and held my baby boy.

"A baby?" mom asked.

"Yea and he's mine and Eddie's." I said. Everyone started talked at once.

"HEY!" a voice said breaking the yells. Amber.

"Mr. and Mrs. Williamson, can't you be happy for Patricia and Mr. and Mrs. Sweet can't you do the same?" she asked.

"No way." my parents said.

"Take me out of the will, delete me from the family. I don't care!" I announced.

"Same with me." Eddie said. Our parents firmly stood.

"Ok I'm done with this! Security!" Amber yelled. I didn't stop her. Eddie and I's parents got taken away. I sighed, handed Lukas to Jerome and then grasped Eddie's hands.

"That was intresting." the preacher said. I shrugged.

"Anyway let's continue. Do you Eddie Miller take Patricia Williamson to be your wife?" he said.

"I do." Eddie said.

"And do you Patricia Williamson take Eddie Miller to be your husband?" the guy asked.

"I do." I said.

"You may now kiss the bride." the guy said. Eddie pulled me close and looked in my eyes. He bent down and gave me a proper snogging. I love snogging. People sheered and I felt light things thrown on us. I pulled away and saw they were white rose pedals. I smiled wide and Eddie and I walked back down the aisle.

Next is the cocktail party. That means a change. I released Eddie then went to change. I designed my second dress. It's pretty girly but this is after all a wedding. It's a white dress with a huge bubble skirt. It can't deflate because it has wires under it. There are some jagged designs on the upper half. I think I did a good job. Harmony did the whole sewing thing because I can't sew to save my life. I can draw just can't carry through. I put on sandals then went to where the party was held.

It's so not normal wedding type. I like it. The colors are turquoise and chocolaty brown. Everyone was at there tables getting ready to eat. I sat next to Joy and Eddie.

"Trixie, where are my martini's?" Joy asked.

"Joy it takes time to mix drinks and besides you have a wedding tomorrow. No drunkness." I said.

"Not true. I can get drunk because it's a night wedding." she said. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Joy eventually got her drinks. Yea she got drunk. Mick was muttering about how he had to stay sober. Eventually it was cake time. Eddie and I cut it together. I took cake and smashed it in his face. He wiped the cake off his face and smashed some on me then rubbed it around my head and face.

"You suck Miller." I said moving frosting from my eyes.

"Well you just married this Miller." he said.

"I know. Can I go back?" I teased.

"Watch it new Miller." he said.

"Yea yea yea." I said turning back to the cake. I took out a huge chuck on one layer and smashed it on him.

"Your gonna get it." he said.

"Catch me if you can." I said then started running. Since this is on the beach I took to the sand. I took off my sandals and just ran. I could hear his heavy footsteps behind me. They got closer and closer. Arms trapped me in their grip. Eddie started to carry me to the ocean.

"No! I swear to god I will kill you if you take me into that water!" I warned.

"Don't worry Harmony made another version of your precious dress. This is actually the second copy." He said as he got knee deep in water. I lifted my legs up so I wouldn't get hit. Eddie cradled me. I could feel his hands slowly slip away. Then splash. He dropped me in the freezing night water. I came up shivering and really wet.

"I hate you." I said rubbing my arms.

"I love you too." Eddie said.

He better be happy he is cute.

* * *

**Background knowlege about couples**

**Peddie: Patricia is a well known fashion designer and Eddie is a well known artist. Have homes in New York city, California (a couple in there actually), London, Paris, Milan. Travel alot with their kids. Very rich and very famous. Spends lots of time with Anubis people when they can. Mostly Fabina. **

**Moy: Joy owns a few resturaunts and bakery's while Mick is a football (soccer) player. Have a home in Australia and one in England. Travel sometimes. Joy makes the kids sometimes work in her resturaunts. Rich and kinda famous. Spends lots of time with Jara.**

**Fabina: Nina is a marine bioligist and Fabian is an arceholigist. Fabian is at home on at off but still loves his family. He's really good at his job. Home in Hawaii and in England. Mostly at one in Hawaii. Rich. Spends lots of time with Peddie and Amfie. **

**Amfie: Amber is a model with a make-up line. Because she lovesss makeup! Alfie is a CEO. Home in Paris, Milan, New York City and England. Rich and famous. Ambers more famous though. Amber travels not really Alfie. Spends time with Fabina.**

**Jara: Mara is a great lawyer and Jerome is a detective. Both work alot. A little clueless at what kids do at times. Has a few enemies because of their jobs. Rich. Three homes in england.**

* * *

_**Kk so here is the fourm**_

_**Name:**_

_**Parents:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Apperance:**_

_**Best friend:**_

_**Enemy:**_

_**Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Crush:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Reationship with their parents (good or bad? if bad explain):**_

_**Parent most like:**_

_**Parent closer too:**_

_**Deepest Secret:**_

_**Do they like their siblings?:**_

_**Hobbies:**_

_**Clothing style:**_

_**Extra:**_


	44. Chapter 44

**Heres the Moy chapter I promised! Um ok so one character hasn't been done. It's Ariana. I know last chapter I said Avalon but someone mixed them up. But yea I need Ariana. Ill put the fourm again at the bottom and u can also do other characters if u want. And Ariana is the brunnete with the hot chocolate skin and deep brown eyes.**

* * *

**Joy pov**

I'm getting married. I feel so old. Landen was what made me realize I'm old. Ugh. My wedding dress is short. I'm not having a regular wedding dress. It's really ruffely at the bottom. The bridesmaids have long black dresses. Amber said it looked depressing but I really don't care.

"Joy, the twins look so sad in black." Amber whined.

"It's a black and white wedding and only the bride wears white." I said.

"But don't they look sad?" she said. I looked at the twins. They were beating their hands on the dress.

"No." I said.

"Just look at their faces amd body language." Amber said. Avalon hit Ariana on the head. Ariana burst out crying. Avalon kept banging her hands. She looked pretty happy. Amber gave Avalon to Nina and started to rock Ariana.

"So sad." Amber mouthed trying to calm Ariana down.

"Too late to change. Now I don't want to be late for my own wedding." I said. Ali came in. She's also a bridesmaid.

"Um Joy we have a problem." she said. "A what?" I asked.

"I know you aren't supposed to see the groom before the wedding but you might wanna see this." she said. I gave my flower bouquet to Patricia and went to walk with Ali. She took me to where the guys were. Sienne was swinging a knife. Like holding them hostage. Only at my wedding. She kept inching closer to Mick. I was about to rush in there and grab her. Ali grabbed my arm.

"Ok let's think about this for a second, Joy. She isn't going to hurt them but she will hurt you. So just relax and let them handle it." she said.

"You better be right." I said peering through the door. Eddie was creeping around the edges. Mick kept her distracted. Alfie knocked the knife from Sienna and Eddie and Jerome restrained her.

"Ok let's go." I said skipping down the hall.

"Your crazy Joy!" Ali called after me. I turned around.

"I know." I said. After that we went to the wedding. When I walked down the aisle everyone shut up. I like that. My veil goes farther down my body than my dress. That spunds crazy doesn't it? When I got to the end Mick and I held hands. I was gazing into his striking blue eyes. So the wedding was long blah blah blah. Ok here's the good part.

"You may now kiss the bride." the guy said. Mick grabbed my waist and pulled me too him. It was a heated kiss I will admit. I mean you gotta start your marriage off right. You can't have some half ass kiss. No.

That would make a half ass realationship as a married couple. You know what half ass realtionships mean? Cheating on someone that is half your age. And that hoe ends up if your a girl being your baby daddy or if your a boy carrying your child in their previous skinny bellies. You know what else half ass realationships lead too? A full blown divorce. Endless fighting.

So lets recap. Half ass kiss equeals half ass relationship which equeals cheating with someone half your age which ends up as having a child with that person and that fully equeals a nasty ass divorce.

I will not have a divorce. If I seriously wanna seperate from Mick then I will just pack up my stuff and go. He can try and find me all he wants. But I don't think that will ever happen. I love him too much and it will stay that way until forever. We got to the reception and I got my drinks. Patricia just shook her head.

"Stay sober at least until you cut the cake." she said. I shrugged and took a swig on my martini.

We'll see.

**Mick pov**

Joy's drunk. We'll at least she did cut the cake. Anyway I should probably get her home. We get one night in a hotel as our honeymoon and Patricia and Eddie are taking care of Landen. So on the way to the hotel Joy sat in my lap kissing me.

"Joy, sit down your drunk." I said. She simply laughed.

"No I'm not I was acting so we could get to the hotel faster." she said.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Yup. But the table dancing was fun. I can hold down my drinks better now." she said.

"You are so," I said looking for the right words.

"Awesome? Yes I know." She said then got back in my lap. We had a full blown make-out session.

She's so fiery.

* * *

**Background knowlege about couples**

**Peddie: Patricia is a well known fashion designer and Eddie is a well known artist. Have homes in New York city, California (a couple in there actually), London, Paris, Milan. Travel alot with their kids. Very rich and very famous. Spends lots of time with Anubis people when they can. Mostly Fabina. **

**Moy: Joy owns a few resturaunts and bakery's while Mick is a football (soccer) player. Have a home in Australia and one in England. Travel sometimes. Joy makes the kids sometimes work in her resturaunts. Rich and kinda famous. Spends lots of time with Jara.**

**Fabina: Nina is a marine bioligist and Fabian is an arceholigist. Fabian is at home on at off but still loves his family. He's really good at his job. Home in Hawaii and in England. Mostly at one in Hawaii. Rich. Spends lots of time with Peddie and Amfie. **

**Amfie: Amber is a model with a make-up line. Because she lovesss makeup! Alfie is a CEO. Home in Paris, Milan, New York City and England. Rich and famous. Ambers more famous though. Amber travels not really Alfie. Spends time with Fabina.**

**Jara: Mara is a great lawyer and Jerome is a detective. Both work alot. A little clueless at what kids do at times. Has a few enemies because of their jobs. Rich. Three homes in england.**

* * *

_**Kk so here is the fourm**_

_**Name:**_

_**Parents:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Apperance:**_

_**Best friend:**_

_**Enemy:**_

_**Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Crush:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Reationship with their parents (good or bad? if bad explain):**_

_**Parent most like:**_

_**Parent closer too:**_

_**Deepest Secret:**_

_**Do they like their siblings?:**_

_**Hobbies:**_

_**Clothing style:**_

_**Extra:**_


	45. Chapter 45

**Hiii! I needed to make this chapter because it's been playing out in my head! We'll get back to wedding soon but this is important. You need to know the babies are like six or seven months. At the bottom I picked characters! Check to see if you got your character picked!**

* * *

**Eddie pov**

Patricia and all the girls from Anubis are going on a girls day which means all the guys are babysitting.

"Do you swear not to hurt him?" she asked.

"I am not a child Patricia." I said.

"You act like one. Now if I come back and my baby is hurt then I'm gonna kill you." she said patting my face.

"I have the other guys too and he's seven months old. What could go wrong?" I said.

"Just bye." she said then left. I looked at the other guys who had already had this talk. I bounced Lukas and then sat him on the floor. He started crawling to the other babies. I looked at the guys.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked.

"We better watch the kids or they are gonna kill us." Alfie said.

"Yea." Fabian agreed. I looked at the babies. Ok so, Landen, James, Grace, Nial, Ariana, and Lukas. Wait, where's Ariana?

"We're missing a twin." I said. Alfie got up and started looking around.

"Amber's gonna kill me." he murmered. I started helping him. I could hear a faint giggling. I guess it's Avalon. Why do Amber and Alfie have such a big house? I started looking around following the giggling. I opened a door. She was sitting in the laundry room in a basket with a pair of Alfie's jeans on her head. She was giggling really loud.

"Alright run away come on." I said picking her up. She giggled and started hitting me.

"Why are you so violent?" I asked grabbing her wrist. She burst out crying. Alfie came.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded taking her from me.

"Me? She hit me so I grabbed her wrist." I said.

"You did it too hard." he said looking at her wrist as if I would break them. I rolled my eyes. Avalon was still crying into Alfie. He rubbed her back in circles. I'm gone with this. I went back to the other guys. The babies were having their own conversation. Lukas was playing with Ariana. He's such a ladies man. Alfie came back up with Avalon on his hip. He sat her down and she crawled to the others. She crawled to James. She licked his face. It was so weird. Alfie just went wide eyed.

"What?" Fabian asked.

"That's how she kisses. She will lick you. She kissed James!" Alfie said.

"Don't be such a baby." Jerome said. Avalon was still "kissing" James. James caught on and licked her back. It was overall strange. Ariana crawled over to Lukas and licked him. He licked back.

"Ok I'm done." Alfie said picking up the twins. They started crying and kicking their legs. Alfie sat putting them in his lap.

"Your over reacting." Jerome said.

"Really? Look at Grace." Alfie said. We looked over. She was hugging Landen.

"Campbell! Get your kid away from mine!" Jerome said.

"There just playing." Mick said.

"Get him away!" Jerome commanded. I rolled my eyes and picked up Landen. Teeth sunk into my skin. He bit me! OW! I almost dropped the little brat right there. He tried to bit me again. The little cannibal! I gave him to Mick. He didn't try and bite Mick.

"It's lunch time." I said. We all took the babies to the kitchen and put them in highchairs. We se[erated the boys and girls just to shut Jerome and Alfie up. We found the little baby meals. I got three jars for Lukas. You know something I never feed Lukas. Patricia always does it!

These little meal things just look plain gross. Who the hell would want to eat Chicken gravy in a fucking jar? That's just weird. It opened up the jar and put the baby spoon to Lukas's mouth. He opened. I fed him two jars of that muck and then one of banana's. After that I gave him milk. What can I say he likes to eat.

After the lunch came the changing. I sat Lukas on the changing table kind of afraid to change his diaper. Will he piss all over me? I don't know but Amber and Alfie probably don't want his piss in their girls nursery. I took down his shorts and undid his onesy. He was babbling to himself. I finally took off his diaper.

Oh god that's nasty! Is poop supposed to be that color. At least he did pee on me with his small wee wee. I lifted him up. He tried turning so I had to pin him down. I cleaned him off took off the diaper and replaced it with a new diaper. His onesy had poop on it so I had to change that. When I finished he started to get tired. How the hell does Patricia do this everyday?

Maybe I'll give her a suprise tonight.

* * *

**Here are the characters I picked.**

**PEDDIE**

**Lukas (17)-By:Doe Charmer**

**Alexa Kendall Miller(16)-By:Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb**

**Emerson Marie Miller (13)- By: Iheartmaroon5**

**AMFIE**

**Avalon (17) By:Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb**

**Ariana (17)-By:Jackamojo and Petite girl97. (I'll explain if your confused. I like both of them and their alike so I'm just mashing my favorite things about them together!)**

**JJ (15)-By:Doe Charmer**

**Talia Lewis (13 almost 14)-By:Sibunasavior**

**MOY**

**Landen Micheal Campbell (17): By:Guest. Didn't make a screenname**

**Leona May Campbell (14)- By:SibunaShannon**

**FABINA**

**James (17)-By: Jackamojo**

**Katy(16)-ME!**

**Delilah Marie Rutter (13)-By:Iheartmaroon5**

**Adrian Jasper Rutter (13)- By:Iheartmaroon5**

**Sarah Vanessa (8 months)-(She's a baby and I added her after two Fabina twin girl names I was debating on so I made a character of a baby)**

**JARA**

**Nial (17)- By:Petitegirl97**

**Grace (17)- By: Petitegirl97**

**Alex (15)-By:Doe Charmer**


	46. Chapter 46

**303 REVIEWS! HOLY SHIT! I'M GONNA SCREAM NOW! ! OK I'M DONE! SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST AND I LOVE YOU! LIKE NOT IN A CREEPY WAY THOUGH! I'M SO HAPPY! **

**Ok now serious time. I need more characters for the sequel. The stories gonna be big and fun but I need villians. I'll probably use some of the one's I have now but I need more. I love villians. There kind of like the peoples enemys only ten times worse. I'll put the fourm at the bottom.**

**This chapter is about Eddie's suprise for Patricia. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Patricia pov**

I got back home from my girls day.

"Eddie?" I called. No anwser. I walked through the house. I saw a trail of rose petals. This can't be slimeball's doing. I followed. Outside on the terrace. A dinner was set up and lights were twinkling.

"Wow." I said. Arms grabbed at my waist trapping me.

"Hey Trixie." Eddie said.

"What's this about?" I asked.

"It's a present." he said.

"What did you do stupid?" I asked.

"Nothing. I want to appericiate what you do with Lukas." he said.

"Oh and like how you do nothing!" I said.

"I'll try and help more now. Just enjoy this." he said.

"Ok." I said. He guided me to the table and I sat. I almost laughed.

"You recognize this?" he asked.

"It's carbanara." I said.

"Remember how you called it mac and chesse when we went out to dinner with my dad?" he asked.

"Yea. It was the night I switched with Piper. Piper was me and when you were about to kiss her I pulled her away." I said. I don't know what happened to my sister. She's jealous.

"That was an intresting night." he continued.

"Yea." I nodded. We ate and laughed at stupid stuff we did. When we finished Eddie took me upstairs. More rose petals.

"Since when are you romantic?" I asked.

"Since always." he said carrying me into the bathroom. Wow. It was dimly lit, a bath was drawn, there was champangue, chocolate strawberries and there was lingere for afterwards. I looked at Eddie.

"This is good but where is our son?" I asked.

"At his godparents house so we can be as loud as we want." he said. I smirked a little and undressed. I slid into the bath with Eddie after me. I sat in his lap in the bath. It smelt like rose petals. He got a chocolate strawberry and started feeding it to me. I did the same to him. After a few only one was left. Eddie held it in his teeth. I bit the other half. We ate the strawberry until our lips touched at the end. The sweetness of the chocolate and strawberry heatened the kiss. Eddie tasted like chocolate strawberries.

My arms snaked around his neck. He bit my lip. I opened my mouth. After a little more of that intense kissing he slowly moved down my neck pampering me with kisses. I moaned every once and a while. He bit down on my collar bone. Pure bliss. I let a moan escape my lips. He suddenly stopped.

"Say my name." he said.

"Keep going." I begged.

"Say my name." he warned.

"Eddie." I sighed.

"Yell my name." he said.

"EDDIE!" I yelled.'

"Do it again." he said.

"EDDIE! EDDIE! EDDIE! KISS ME AGAIN!" I yelled. He chuckled and went back to kissing my neck. After about two hours of playing around in the bath we got out and went to the bedroom. I'll leave a little to the imaganation there. When we finished it was just me in Eddie's arms with him kissing my head.

"That was fun." I said breathlessly.

"Yes it was." he said.

"I missed doing that." I said.

"Yea we haven't since Lukas." he said.

"I miss doing that." I said.

"Yea but I love Lukas." he said.

"I want another Lukas." I murmered. I didn't really know what I said until it registured. I also didn't realize how true it is. I do want another baby. A beautiful little baby. Eddie and I's little baby. It won't be passed off as someone else's baby. It won't be at the center of some scandal. It will be completly safe. Eddie looked at me as if deciding if I was serious.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yea. I do. I want more." I said.

"I do too." he admitted.

"Well let's start trying." I said.

"Trying?" he asked.

"Yep." I said. He pulled me closer to him and we started up again.

As they say practice makes perfect.

* * *

**Villian fourm**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Apperance:**

**Kid of what already villian (like Xavier, Rufus, Victor, Britannie, etc. This one's optional):**

**Who are they after?:**

**Why do they hate this person/people?:**

**What things would they try and do to this person/people?:**

**Background:**

**How far would they go to destroy these people/person?:**

* * *

**Here's the already character list of kids you can make them hate. You can make them hate their parents too or a whole family in general.**

**PEDDIE**

**Lukas (17)**

**Alexa Kendall Miller(16)**

**Emerson Marie Miller (13) **

**AMFIE**

**Avalon (17) **

**Ariana (17)**

**JJ (15) **

**Talia Lewis (13 almost 14) **

**MOY**

**Landen Micheal Campbell (17) **

**Leona May Campbell (14)**

**FABINA**

**James (17) **

**Katy(16)**

**Delilah Marie Rutter (13)**

**Adrian Jasper Rutter (13)**

**Sarah Vanessa (8 months)**

**JARA**

**Nial (17) **

**Grace (17) **

**Alex (15) **


	47. Chapter 47

**Heyy! Ok so this chapter is dedicated to iheartmaroon5 and Jaylaheart. They one first and second place in my crime contest and their great writers! This chapter is Jara because I feel like I neglected them and I still need villians. I want at least one for each family. Peddie has like three, Jara has one and Moy has one. Fourm at bottom.**

* * *

**Jerome pov**

I'm asleep and I feel something heavy on my chest. I opened my eyes. Nial and Grace.

"Mara!" I called.

"Da-da!" Grace said. I sat up. She's never talked before.

"Did you just say da-da?" I asked.

"Da-da!" she repeated holding onto the sheets. I held her close and kissed her head. She giggled.

"Where's mommy?" I asked scooping up Nial.

"Muma." Nial said. I held him close too. I saw a note left on the bed where Mara usually is.

"Gone shopping take care of the babies." I read aloud. Oh jeez. Grace started crying. I coddled her. She made movements with her mouth that means I'm hungry. I looked at Nial who was mimicking her. I picked them both up and carried them to the kitchen. I sat them in their highchairs. I got out the mushed banana's and them put them in little bowls. I sat them in front of the babies and went to get their milk. I heard crying and turned back around. Nial had his hand in Grace's bananas. Grace was trying to hit him away. I seperated them and got Grace a new bowl. I fed her first which seemed to annoy Nial.

"You were bad." I said looking at him. Grace did the fishy mouth. I fed her more bananas which pleased her.

"Da-da." she muttered happily. I love when she does that.

"Muma." Nial muttered.

"Why can't you say da-da?" I asked looking at him. He blinked at me.

"DA-DA!" Grace yelled. She kicked my leg. I looked at her. She was having a hissy fit wanting more food. I crossed my arms and looked at her.

"Be nice." I warned. She starting crying and kept having a fit. She screamed.

"That's enough." I said. She started swinging her arms around and kicking her legs. I took her out of her high chair and took her into the living room.

"Please stop crying." I begged. She wouldn't shush. She bit my arm.

"Ok so you hate me now." I said. She was kicking and scrambling in my arms. I put her in that things that won't let her leave. I call it baby jail. She was standing up screaming and crying. I went back into the kitchen. Nial had his bowl on his head and had taken Grace's food. Why are my kids the weird ones? He was painting hisself with bananas. I could hear Grace crying and pleading for me. I took the bowl off of his head and took him from the highchair. I went back to Grace. She was whimpering and laying down on the baby jail. I bent down next to it.

"Daddy's sorry." I said. She turned away from me. I took her out of the baby jail. She wouldn't look at me.

"I'm sorry." I said. She kept whimpering. I held her up in the air which made her giggle and smile. I brought her back down to look at me.

"Da-da." she said putting her finger in my mouth. I kissed her hand which made her giggle again. Nial was getting me all covered with bananas. I took them both upstairs for bath time. I took off Grace's clothes and diaper and sat her in. I put Nial in after. He peed once he got in the tub. Grace was about to but the water in her mouth but I took her out of the bath. I sat her on the toliet and washed up Nial.

"Haha." he laughed playing with the water.

"That's your pee. You almost hit your sister with that." I said. He laughed more. I got him cleaned then dressed. I made a new bath for Grace and sat her in. She didn't pee in the bath. I cleaned her up and then let her and Nial run off. They love each other. I wonder when I'm going to have to tell Nial the truth. He even calls Mara muma. She loves him like her own.

I went to go find them. I couldn't. I started looking everywhere. I found them in the kitchen trying to crawl onto counters.

"There's a reason it isn't on your level." I said leaning on the doorframe. They looked at me when I talked. Grace was trying to crawl up a chair. I picked up her and Nial.

"Nap time." I said taking them upstairs. Nial falls asleep by himself so I just sat him in his crib. I went to Grace's room and sat in the rocking chair. I rocked her back and forth until her little eyes shut. I sat her into her crib. Her eyes shot open.

God she's difficult.

* * *

**Villian fourm**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Apperance:**

**Kid of what already villian (like Xavier, Rufus, Victor, Britannie, etc. This one's optional):**

**Who are they after?:**

**Why do they hate this person/people?:**

**What things would they try and do to this person/people?:**

**Background:**

**How far would they go to destroy these people/person?:**

* * *

**Here's the already character list of kids you can make them hate. You can make them hate their parents too or a whole family in general.**

**PEDDIE**

**Lukas (17)**

**Alexa Kendall Miller(16)**

**Emerson Marie Miller (13) **

**AMFIE**

**Avalon (17) **

**Ariana (17)**

**JJ (15) **

**Talia Lewis (13 almost 14) **

**MOY**

**Landen Micheal Campbell (17) **

**Leona May Campbell (14)**

**FABINA**

**James (17) **

**Katy(16)**

**Delilah Marie Rutter (13)**

**Adrian Jasper Rutter (13)**

**Sarah Vanessa (8 months)**

**JARA**

**Nial (17) **

**Grace (17) **

**Alex (15)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey! Sorry this is so late. I'm doing camp from 9-4. Here's this chapter. I have no Fabina villians! I'm shocked and I could still use other ones if you want but the fourm will b at the bottom again.**

* * *

**Fabian pov**

Taking care of babies is hard. Nina is out doing something. I really didn't question. I'm watching James. Like staring at him. I don't want him hurt. He is staring at me from his crib. I'm sitting watching. It's kinda boring. He started crying. I scooped him out of his crib. He kept wailing. I started rocking him.

"Please stop crying." I begged. He was doing this weird movement with his mouth.

"That means hungry right?" I asked. He kept crying and crying. I hate when he cries. It shatters my heart. I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I got some baby food and tried to feed him. He kept spitting it out.

"What do you want?" I asked. He wouldn't stop. I heard the front door open.

"I'm home!" I heard Nina's beautiful voice call.

"In the kitchen!" I called. Nina came. She sat her purse on the counter and held James.

"What wrong with my baby boy?" she asked putting him on her hip. He kept crying.

"I don't know what it is. He isn't hungry because he only sucked on the food and then spit it out." I said. Nina smiled for a second then went over to the freezer. She took out this ring.

"Oh a teething ring." I said.

"Yea a teething ring." she said putting it in James's mouth. She bounced him around. I can't believe later today is his first birthday. I'm so old. We already had outside set up. All the Anubis people and their babies are coming. Amber said she loves Hawaii only because she gets a tan. Their at a hotel now.

"Mumma. Dada." James said. I smiled and kissed his head. He smiled. I heard the doorbell ring. I went to get it. Patricia, Eddie and Lukas. Lukas ran inside.

"Lukas, do not run!" Patricia called. Lukas ran into a table. Patricia was about to scoop him up.

"No don't coddle him." Eddie said grabbing Patricia. Lukas fell down and laughed. He tried to stand back up again and fell. He laughed at himself. Patricia ignored Eddie and scooped him up making sure he wasn't hurt.

"Aw Trixie got soft." a voice from behind said. Patricia turned. It revieled Joy, Mick and Landen. Landen ran inside and hit the table just like Lukas. Him and Lukas laughed.

"Boys are idiots. Even if one is mine." Joy said coming inside. Patricia, Eddie, Lukas, Joy, Mick and Landen went to the backyard. Next Amber, Alfie and the twins came. The girls were in poofy pink dresses. They looked very polite. James toddled in. Avalon ran over to him and licked him. Amber covered Alfie's eyes. Alfie started mumbling how I should put James on a leash and they went to the backyard.

Jerome and Mara came with Nial and Grace. It's kind of weird they have the same birthday and aren't twins.

"Hey Rutter." Jerome said holding Grace on his hip. She was playing with his sunglasses. He's so soft on her. He would never ever admit that though. He's still the tough guy with no emotion. Or so he says. Grace put on his sunglasses. Jerome made a small smile hoping I wouldn't notice. They went to the back. I met everyone out there.

The babies were playing around and everyone was talking. Avalon ran past me with something on her face. I grabbed her before she could past. She had on icing. Oh god. I went to the cake. Nial, Grace and Landen were currently in the cake. Avalon had icing smushed. She saw me glaring.

"Hey." she said waving in my face. She's so cute. My adorable goddaughter.

"You ate James's cake." I said. She shrugged. I shook my head and sat her down. James past me also with frosting on her face.

"Wames! Wames!" Avalon said chasing after him. James turned to her. Avalon kissed him. Like not licking. On the lips. James blushed.

"AVALON LEWIS!" I heard an angry voice yell. I turned. Alfie. He grabbed her.

"Wames! Wames!" Avalon cried. I shook my head.

"Everyone come here!" Nina yelled. I grabbed James and took him to where Nina was. Alfie had Ariana and Avalon away from the boys. Nina had the presents. She handed it over to me.

"Look James." I said. He looked at the box. I helped him open it. I opened the box. A blue onesy. It said I'm a big brother.

"Nina?" I asked.

"I'm having a baby!" she said. I sat James down and picked her up. I spun her around.

"Are you serious?" I asked. She nodded crying.

"It's a baby girl." she said.

"Awwwwww!" Amber said. I kissed Nina's belly.

"As long as were spilling beans I might as well confess. Eddie your having a baby girl." Patricia said. Eddie choked on his drink.

"I'm a what?" he coughed.

"Having a baby girl! I'm preggers! We're having a daughter!" Patricia yelled.

Wow today is suprising.

* * *

**Villian fourm**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Apperance:**

**Kid of what already villian (like Xavier, Rufus, Victor, Britannie, etc. This one's optional):**

**Who are they after?:**

**Why do they hate this person/people?:**

**What things would they try and do to this person/people?:**

**Background:**

**How far would they go to destroy these people/person?:**

* * *

**Here's the already character list of kids you can make them hate. You can make them hate their parents too or a whole family in general.**

**PEDDIE**

**Lukas (17)**

**Alexa Kendall Miller(16)**

**Emerson Marie Miller (13) **

**AMFIE**

**Avalon (17) **

**Ariana (17)**

**JJ (15) **

**Talia Lewis (13 almost 14) **

**MOY**

**Landen Micheal Campbell (17) **

**Leona May Campbell (14)**

**FABINA**

**James (17) **

**Katy(16)**

**Delilah Marie Rutter (13)**

**Adrian Jasper Rutter (13)**

**Sarah Vanessa (8 months)**

**JARA**

**Nial (17) **

**Grace (17) **

**Alex (15)**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey! This is a dramatic chapter! Jara. I hope you like! I have villians in mind. You'll have to read the next story to find out if you have one. I'm devious like that.**

* * *

**Mara pov**

I love my family. Jerome, Nial and Grace are great. Jerome said he had to go somewhere and he took Nial too. I am playing with Grace on my bed.

"Your the prettiest girl in the world." I cooed.

"Mumma." she said touching my face.

"Your so sweet and pretty. No one's ever taking me away from you." I said holding her close.

"I wouldn't be so sure." a voice said. I looked around. Oh my god. Britannie.

"A-arent y-you in j-jail?" I asked.

"Sweetheart have you ever heard of breaking out?" she asked. I moved away still holding Grace.

"What do you want?" I asked. She grabbed me and threw Grace on the bed.

"Mumma!" Grace cried. Britannie tackled me to the ground and pinned me down.

"Mumma! Mumma!" Grace kept crying.

"Please let me go." I begged.

"Why would I do that?" Britannie asked getting a knife from her pocket. I gulped. I heard a thud and looked over. Grace had fallen off the bed. Oh my god. I screamed and cried wanting to get to her. She was crying in a fetal position.

"Shut up!" Grace yelled.

"Please let me have her." I begged. She got up. I grabbed Grace and made sure she was ok. I held her close to me. Grace grabbed me by my hair.

"No screaming and kept the baby quiet." she warned.

"Ok." I said. I gave Grace a pacifier and she instantly got quiet. She laid into my breast listening to the beat of my heart. I tried to keep it calm so she would be quiet because it was seriously pounding out of my chest.

"Enough mushy stand up, Mara." Britannie demanded. I stood up. She held the knife to my back.

"Go downstairs and to my car." she commanded. I slowly walked outside of the house and to her car. She opened the door.

"I wouldn't try and slip out the other door." she said. I nodded and sat in the seat. She buckled me up and then tied a rope around my arms. I just kept Grace laid against my chest. Grace slammed the car door and got in the front. She started to drive away from our house. Tears fell down my face. I looked at Grace. She hadn't changed positions. She was actually sleeping.

"When am I getting back?" I asked.

"Never. I'm killing you two." she said driving.

"K-killing?" I stuttered.

"Yea. I'm not killing my love or my baby." she said. I tried to not cry but it turned into body wretching sobs. I looked behind us at cars. I wanted to make a signal or something. Sirens blared.

"Shit. You will be silent. Got that prissy?" Britannie asked pulling over. She quickly undid my rope and threw on a wig and sunglasses. The officer came.

"You were speeding." he said.

"I'm so so sorry." Britannie said.

"What's wrong with her?" the officer asked pointing to me.

"Nothing. Her boyfriends just been really sick and she has been sad." Britannie lied. The officer wrote her a ticket. Britannie nodded and waited until he left.

"Idiot." she said crumpling up the ticket and then driving. So now how many charges does she have? Speeding, attempted murder, kidnapping twice, escape from prison and I think that's it.

"It was very smart of you since you shut up." she said.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Don't be so mad smarty bitch." she said. I rolled my eyes.

"You know I think I'm going to call you smarty. Now you'll be just like skittles. Skittles and smarty. I should take her too." she thought aloud. Ugh. She got to this apartment building and let me out. I walked where she wanted me to and didn't escape. We finally got to the apartment. Grace's pacifier came out of her mouth. I bent down to pick it up. I felt metal graze my backline. I breathed. Britannie took Grace sat her on the couch and distracted her with some TV show.

"Time to play smarty." Britannie said then dragged me to a backroom. She studided me.

"Undress." she demanded.

"Ok, Britannie." I said then took of my shirt and pants.

"Good. I didn't want to see al of you." she almost cooed in my ear. It took all of me not to attack her.

"Sit on the bed." she demanded.

"Yes, Britannie." I said then sat.

"I love how your so obident. Maybe I'll spare that girl Grace is it? Anyway she can live with Jerome and I. Of course she won't get the same privilages. She'll be kinda like a Cinderella minus the prince charming. My little slave. She'll be so obident." she said.

"Ok Britannie." I said.

"Or maybe I could put her in a foster home. Just depends on how cooperative Jerome is." she said.

"I hope he is." I said.

"Me too. Anyway time for torture. Lay down." she said. I laid back. She outlined my face with the knife.

"What should I do first to that pretty little face of yours?" she asked outlining it.

"I don't know." I said with no emotion.

"Let's just start at the top." she said. She cut a thin layer on my forehead. Blood slowly dripped. She kept doing it making some sort of pattern.

"It's a B for Britannie. Wanna see?" she said.

"Sure." I said. She got out a little compact and showed me the B which now marked my forehead. She suddenly smashed the mirror in my face. I had quickly shut my eyes.

"Damn it missed her eyes!" she exclaimed.

"Please stop." I said.

"No. And say my name after every sentance." she said.

"Ok." I said. I could hear Grace's sweet giggling from the living room. Maybe for the last time. Brittanie cut over everywhere. When she finished I laid there painfully and paralyzed.

"Any last words?" she asked holding the knife over my heart.

"Tell Grace, Nial and Jerome I love them." I said.

"No can do smarty. But bye." she said. The knife came down. Before it kid the door burst open. Police officers ran in.

"Hands behind your back." they demanded to Britannie.

"Not until this bitch is dead!" Britannie exclaimed.

"We will shoot." an officer said.

"Shoot me! This bitch will die too." Britannie said. Officers moved as someone came through. Jerome. He had Grace and Nial.

"Mumma." Nial said.

"Hi baby." Britannie and I said at the same time. Brittanie shot daggers at me.

"Britannie give up." Jerome tried to reason.

"No! I'm getting what I want!" Britannie exclaimed.

"Let Mara go." Jerome said.

"No." Britannie said shaking her head.

"Can I at least say last words?" Jerome asked.

"Make it quick?" Britannie snapped. Jerome bent by the bedside next to me. I turned my head. Tears were in my eyes.

"Mara, I love you with all my heart. I should have done this earlier but this is seriously my last chance. Will you marry me?" he asked showing me a ring.

"Yes." I said crying and shaking my head yes.

"NO!" Britannie exclaimed. She plunged the knife trying to hit my heart but missing and diving into my side.

I passed out.


	50. Chapter 50

**Hiya! What's up? I'm so happy! So I'm at acting camp like all day and I found out I rock at cold readings! I'm good at lines just not improv. Now I'm just happy! You guys know the next story is coming soon. I would love to hear if you guys have any ideas I could do and I'll try to put in as many as possible. Enjoy this Jara! Jara is really growing on me.**

* * *

**Jerome pov**

I started crying. I never cry. Britannie just stayed on top of Mara. I was frozen. The officers grabbed Britannie. What they said was a blur I held Mara's hand and checked her pulse. She's alive. I slipped the engagement ring onto her hand.

"Mumma." Grace called wanted to have her play. I held Grace close to me and cried. The hospital people got Mara and took her away. I got on the ambulance with her. Grace and Nial stayed firmly in my arms. I am not letting them hurt. I think my job choice is a good one too. Detective. No one will dare to mess with the Clarke kids. They won't mess with Mara either. We finally got to the hospital. They took her into emergency surgery. I sat nervously in the waiting room.

"Eh, eh." Grace said pointing to the floor.

"Not now baby girl." I said stroking her hair.

"Eh eh!" she exclaimed pointing down. I just ignored her and kept my eyes on Mara's waiting room door. I felt a kick on my leg.

"Stop it, Grace." I growled. She kept kicking and Nial joined her.

"What?" I finally snapped turning. A girl with light blonde hair, blue eyes and a slender figure stood before me.

"Poppy?" I questioned.

"Yes, weasel." she said. I stood up with the kids still on my hips.

"Are these my niece and nephew?" she asked taking Nial and Grace. They seemed to like Poppy.

"What do you want poopy?" I asked.

"For you too forgive." she said. I crossed my arms.

"You are low." I said.

"Jerome, I just didn't like how you were with Mara so much. It seemed like you hated me." she said. I glared at the 18 year old.

"It was wrong and she almost moved to India." I said.

"But I stopped her and admitted I photoshopped you with another girl." she said. I stared her down.

"Mmmmm." Grace murmured playing with Poppy's hair.

"apologize poopy." I said.

"I'm sorry Jerome and I apologize to Mara." she said.

"Poooooppppyyyy." Nial said.

"That's your aunt poopy." I said. Poppy rolled her eyes.

"Poppy." Grace said.

"Good job. I like her." Poppy said. Grace smiled and licked Poppy's cheek.

"Um." Poppy trailed.

"She gave you a kiss." I explained. She nodded and regularly kissed Grace's head. Nial licked Poppy's arm. She also kissed his head.

"So how did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Your friend Amber." she said handing me Grace. I rested her on my hip.

"So Amber just gives updates?" I asked.

"Yea. You should check her Facebook." she said.

"We both have blocks but are friends. I couldn't stand getting all of her notifications." I said.

"Jerome Clarke." someone cut into our conversation. I turned. A doctor.

"Mara, would like to see you." she said. I went into the room with Poppy following. Mara was hooked up to tubes and IV's. God. I pretended to be normal for the babies.

"Hi mumma." Grace waved. Mara sleepily smiled and struggled to lift her arm.

"Mumma." Grace said. Mara looked at her. Grace got a confused look of why she wouldn't come over. I turned to Poppy. Nial looked scared.

"Can you take them to your apartment? I'll get them as soon as I can." I said.

"Ok. You don't have to rush." she said then took Grace. I kissed the babies heads.

"Bye." I said.

"By-By Da-da!" Grace said waving.

"Bye." Nial said simply. I chuckled at them and hugged them. Poppy left with them. I sat by Mara's bed.

"Hey Jerome." she said tiredly.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Fine just sore." she said.

"Just sore? Don't you hurt?" I asked.

"This is the second time she's done it to me so not really." she said. I brushed hair from her forehead.

"So do you remember what happened before you passed out?" I asked.

"Attempted murder and the engagement." she said. I slightly smiled. The door opened. Two police men?

"Jerome Clarke we need to ask you some questions." one said. God damn.

"He can do it here." Mara said. They look symphatically to Mara.

"This would be better in private." the other said.

"He'll stay here." Mara said looping her fingers into my hand. I smiled. The police sighed.

"We think, Mr. Clarke tried to get Britannie to kill you." the main one said.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"He wouldn't do that." Mara said.

"They do have a kid together and we think he didn't want you to be his mother." the main one said again.

"No! She forced him to have sex! She wouldn't let me go until she was pregnant! He wouldn't do this to me." Mara said.

"Well we've been told to press charges." he said.

"By who?" I questioned.

"Your mother." he said.

"Impossible my mother's dead." she said. What? The police shifted.

"We're sorry for the mishap but who did send the phone call?" the follower asked.

"Can I have the number?" I asked. They gave it. I looked at Mara.

"I'll be right back." I said kissing her forehead. She nodded and let me leave. I tracked the phone number and went to where it said it was. An apartment building. Poppy's apartment building. That lying little bitch. I went up to her apartment. Whoa. The place was trashed. I heard a screaming and followed. Someone in a mask held Poppy against the wall.

"I called like you said. Let me and the babies go!" she screamed.

"I need a new minion and your perfect." the person said. I looked for the babies. I found them in a corner tied up. They were bright red but I couldn't hear because they were so muffled. The person tried to hit Poppy.

"Hey!" I yelled. The person turned. I know that mask.

"Rufus." I murmured. He took off the mask.

"Smart boy." he said. I pushed him into the wall.

"Stay away from Poppy." I threatened. He stood back up and pushed me into a wall. He made it to the babies.

"What if I take them?" he asked.

"You as much as look at them the wrong way. I will beat your ass." I warned. He released his grip on them. The babies started falling. I dove down but he yanked me by the shirt. The babies clattered to the ground. The gags failed. The babies screamed and cried and kicked.

"Da-da!" Grace said with her red and fear strickened face. I kneed Rufus's stomach and scooped up the babies. I kicked him so he wouldn't get up grabbed Poppy and dragged them to my car. I quickly buckled in the babies and started driving.

"What happened?" I asked Poppy.

"He burst in tied up the babies and forced me to call the police on you." she said.

"Let's just get away from here." I said.

"I'm so sorry." she said.

"It's fine let's just not mention it." I said. She nodded.

"Life's complicated for you isn't it?" Poppy asked.

"You have no idea."


	51. Chapter 51

**Heyy! I'm happy again! My acting teacher thinks I'm good! He says my eyes are expressive. They better be their huge as fuck! They look kind of fake. Anyway after this chapter is two more. Fabina wedding and a prelogue. Maybe two chapters for the prelogue. Just depends. Still give me ideas for the sequel I could use. Like if their should be a mystery and what they could be after. And other stuff.**

* * *

**Mara pov**

It's my wedding day. God I'm nervous. I have three flower girls. Avalon, Ariana and of course Grace. My dress is pretty simple. It's a mermaid style with sparkles because Amber wouldn't let me get a dress without them. Grace, Avalon and Ariana and chasing each other in their red dresses.

"Don't run!" Amber exclaimed. Ariana stopped.

"Ok mommy." she said. Yea the twins are two now so they talk better.

"Avalon?" Amber asked. Avalon and Grace were still running and laughing.

"Avalon?" Amber asked again. Avalon tripped and fell on her face. She started crying. Amber rolled her eyes and picked her up. Amber sat down with her in her lap.

"I told you not to run." she scolded redoing Avalon's hair.

"I want daddy." Avalon cried in her slight british accent.

"Well you can't see daddy." Amber said.

"I WANT DADDY! NOW!" Avalon demanded. Amber turned red.

"Never talk to me like that again." She warned. Avalon hit Amber. Amber looked really really angry. Grace ran to me and I sat her in my lap.

"You are in big trouble. Do you understand me?" Amber asked standing up with Avalon.

"NO! Daddy's gonna be mad at you! I'm his princess!" Avalon yelled.

"I don't care!" Amber yelled back. Avalon thrashed in her arms.

"Let me down, witch!" she yelled in Amber's face. Yeah Avalon is in her terrible two's. More like awful two's. Child's a nightmare. Grace is perfect.

"Mummy why are they fighting?" she asked me looking up. Jerome pratically trained her to have a british accent.

"Amber's just mad." I said.

"Daddy said she's crazy." she said innocently. Her eyes started looking like Jerome's when he's proud about something he shouldn't be proud about.

"I told your daddy he shouldn't be telling you his opinions." I said.

"Don't be mad at daddy. I was listening to him talking to Uncle Alfie." she said. She always defends her father when she learns something from him she isn't supposed to. She's also truthful. I simply smiled.

"Your hurting me!" I heard Avalon cry. Amber was grabbing her wrist.

"I don't care." Amber said.

"Take me to daddy!" Avalon cried.

"Take the damn child to Alfie!" Joy exclaimed.

"That's a bad word." Ariana said pointing to Joy. Joy made a face. Ariana started crying and hid behind Amber.

"She's mean to me mommy." she cried.

"Don't be mean to sissy witch! You and mommy are witches!" Avalon yelled at Joy.

"Little girl! Don't talk to me like that! I'm not afraid to hit you." Joy warned. Avalon started crying into Amber. Amber huffed.

"I'm going to the guys! Thanks a lot Joy!" she exclaimed.

Only my wedding.

**Jerome pov**

Oh my god why is this tie so hard all of a sudden! Alfie was keeping Nial calm, Eddie had Lukas, Fabian had James, and Campbell had Landen. Still not going to call him Mick. The door opened. Millington. Well Lewis now.

"What?" I asked. She handed the girls to Alfie who were crying "daddy! daddy!" I admit I like the twins. They are like my god children. Their also cute. Amber left.

"What's wrong girls?" Alfie asked rubbing their backs.

"Mommy and Joy are witches!" Avalon exclaimed.

"Hey." Campbell said all offensive. I stiffled a laugh. Alfie kept calming the girls down. After sometime Avalon slid out of his lap and over to James.

"Hi James." she said.

"Hi." he said. Avalon kissed him. I got a little defensive. She's like one of my kids. Alfie scooped her back up.

"Sowwy daddy!" Avalon said hugging him. Alfie said nothing. Avalon kissed his cheek. He smiled and kissed her head. Nial toddled over to me and hugged my leg.

"Hey buddy." I said ruffling his hair. He smoothed it back down. I taught him well. After a little while it was time for the wedding. So I walked down the aisle and so did everyone else. Then it was Mara's turn. Wow. She looked like an angel. Her dad walked her down the aisle. He gave me a look that was more of a warning. So the whole vows thing was ridiculously long but we did it. Mara Jeffrey is offically Mara Clarke.

It feels right.


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey u guys! This is the last chapter. I know so sad! The new story is coming up next and i will still take ideas. I'm doing two chapters of the sequel. It's going to be named Life forever after. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Nina pov**

I'm getting married. Wow. Amber helped me put in my veil.

"You look like a princess!" she squealed. That squeal brought on crying. I turned my head. Katy. I had my second baby. So did Patricia. Her name much to Patricia's dismay is Alexa. Patricia wanted to name her Joy but Eddie somehow got his way. I have no idea how he negociated with pregnant Patricia because she snapped at me once for not washing my hands but using hand sanatizer. She didn't do either though. Anyway I was about to scoop up Katy.

"No! You'll wrinkle the dress! I'll get her." Amber said then picked up Katy from the cot. I heard cooing and looked. Lexie was cooing at Patricia. Patricia was trying to pull her wild hair back with a bow clip.

"Owie!" Lexie said.

"Hold on." Patricia said.

"Mumma stop!" Lexie said.

"I have to do your hair." Patricia said. Lexie started crying and screaming.

"I want daddy!" she cried.

"You are not doing what Avalon did at Mara's wedding." Patricia said. Avalon stomped over. She pulled on Patricia's dress.

"Be nice." She said. Patricia rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Hey you!" Avalon said hitting her.

"Amber control your child before I throw her out the window." Patrica said. I smiled a little.

"I'm the pregnant one!" Amber exclaimed. She was still bouncing Katy who had started cooing. Katy can't talk yet. Well she can say Mumma and dada but Lexie is older than her.

"How about I take Katy and Lexie to their daddys?" Mara asked.

"Sure." Patricia said handing Lexie off. Amber handed her Katy. After they left I just stared at myself in the mirror. A tear fell down my face.

"Why are you crying?" Amber exclaimed.

"No one in my family is seeing my wedding because their all gone. Fabian's family will be there but not mine." I said. She lifted up my veil and wiped it away.

"We are your family. James and Katy are your family and Fabian will be your family. Kind of already is. So you will have family." she said.

"I'm walking down the aisle by myself." I said.

"Not exactly." she said. I squinted.

"What?" I asked.

"Who's like your big brother at Anubis?" she asked.

"Eddie." I anwsered.

"Well he's walking you." she said. That throws off plans. Amber and Mick walk down because their maid of honor and best man. Then it's supposed to be Patricia and Eddie. Then Mara and Jerome and Joy and Alfie.

"Who's walking alone then?" I asked.

"Patricia. She says she's a lone wolf anyways." she said. I nodded. '

Maybe I do have a family.

**Fabian pov**

I'm nervous as hell. I mean it seems like were already married but still. Mara came in with Lexie and Katy. Katy reached out her arms to me. I smiled and took her into my arms. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"What are you doing here baby girl?" I asked.

"They wanted their daddys. Now I'm getting back to Nina." Mara said then left. I bounced Katy around. She giggled and smiled. She was in a emerald dress.

"You look so good my princess." I said. She cooed. I looked over to Eddie. He was bouncing Lexie around throwing her in the air and catching her.

"Dada!" Lexie squealed as he tossed her up.

"Alexa." Eddie mimicked catching her. Lexie giggled and settled into his arms. Eddie's so mushy now. He told Patricia to stop babying Lukas but he spoils and babys Lexie all the time. I do the same. Katy sneezed.

"Bless you." I said. She sneezed again.

"It's wedding time!" Mick said. Jeez. We all went outside the wedding. I saw Amber and handed Katy to her. She fixed Katy's flower crown. I went down the aisle to where Nina and I are getting married. So all the bridesmaids and groomsmen came down. I smiled when Katy came down. She was trying to walk while holding Amber's hand. She kept trying to get to me but tripping. Eventually Amber scooped her up and handed her to me. James was the ring bearer and he can walk so he ran to my legs. I had to stedy myself.

Then it was Nina's turn. The doors opened. Nina. Eddie had his arm in hers. They are like brother and sister. Nina looks gorgeous. Her hair is really high and curly. Her dress in really big kidn of like a cinderella dress. I can slightly see a small crown underneath her veil. She finally got to me. I sat Katy on the ground and grasped Nina's hands. I really wasn't paying attention to the service. Eventually we got to the end.

"You may now kiss the bride." the preacher said. I lifted up her veil and leaned in. She opened her mouth without me having to tap her lip. We moved in unison. I could hear cheering. Nina and I pulled away and blushed. Kind of like our first prom.

Next is the reception. Joy bolted to get Martini's. I shook my head. One of my best friends. We all sat at the head table. Amber handed me Katy.

"You did great. Your such a cute flower girl." I cooed to her. I heard squealing and looked. Avalon. She got that from Amber.

"Uncle Fabian! Where's James?" she asked coming to my leg. She has a huge crush on him.

"I don't know Ava." I said.

"Don't tell daddy I'm looking for him." she said. I nodded as she toddled away. I looked at Katy.

"Your never going to do that are you?" I asked. She simply cooed. Jeez. Nina started laughing.

"Lighten up. She's a baby." she said.

"Avalon started kissing James when she was like seven months!" I exclaimed.

"She's advanced." Nina said. I groaned and put my forehead in my palm.

"Da-da." Katy said tugging at my jacket. I looked down. She was trying to get me to pay attention to her. I held her close and kissed her head.

"I love you Katy." I said.

"Mumma." she cooed.

"I love mommy too." I said looking up at Nina. She blushed andd bent closer.

"I love you Katy." she said.

"Da-da." Katy cooed.

"I love daddy too." Nina said. I leaned in a kissed her.

She is my love.


	53. SUPER IMPORTANTNESS SO READ!

**Hi I redid Anubis Ever After. It's called Anubis Ever After redone. I personally think it's so much better so please check it out. Tell me if you like :))**

_Love you guys,_

_Fashionablyobsessed_


End file.
